Aux limites du Destin
by ginny374
Summary: TRADUCTION de Thejealousone. Semi-suite de Dans les mots de Ginevra Molly Potter . Voldemort avait été vaincu, tout était bien, mais le véritable ennemi n’avait pas encore été révélé. Il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps. HP X GW
1. Prologue: vingt ans plus tard

_**Bonjour à tous! Voici ma deuxième traduction de Thejealousone… L'histoire a plus de sens si vous avez lu**_** Dans les mots de Ginevra Molly Potter**_**, mais elle se lit bien quand même sinon. Ce n'est pas du point de vue de Ginny, car c'est une aventure de Harry. Il y aura beaucoup d'action et ne sautez pas un chapitre si vous voulez comprendre l'histoire. Elle est complexe, mais vraiment cool. C'est un POV général à la troisième personne (comme les livres). L'histoire originale appartient à JK Rowling et la fanfiction n'est pas à moi non plus, c'est celle de Justin (Thejealousone). Je ne suis que la traductrice. Sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

**Prologue : Vingt ans plus tard**

Harry Potter était assis seul dans son bureau au 12, Square Grimmauld. Ses doigts tenaient une plume et son autre main glissait doucement sur le parchemin déplié sur son bureau. Il s'arrêta et mordilla légèrement le bout de sa plume. Il fronça les sourcils et raya la ligne qu'il venait d'écrire. Le gribouillis rejoint la myriade d'autres rayures qui décoraient déjà le papier. Il fit une autre pause, s'adossa sur sa chaise et soupira.

Il entendit le tonnerre gronder lourdement dehors, dérangeant le fil de ses pensées. Bientôt, la maison étrangement vide serait emplie du son rude et incessant de la pluie qui s'abattrait sur le manoir. Les grincements et les gémissements, ceux qui viennent d'on ne sait où, résonneraient dans les couloirs et le troubleraient encore plus.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la feuille. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses. Du temps où il était à Poudlard, Hermione l'avait toujours beaucoup aidé quand il devait rédiger des dissertations verbeuses et des devoirs. Si seulement elle était là, il aurait peut-être déjà fini à l'heure qu'il est. Il l'imaginait penchée au-dessus de son épaule, sa plume encerclant ses fautes jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez de ses erreurs stupides et qu'elle prenne le parchemin pour terminer le travail elle-même. Il sourit en ce remémorant ces vieux souvenirs.

Il grommela. Hermione, comme le reste de sa famille, était déjà au château à préparer la célébration de L'Anniversaire des Vingt Ans du Jour de la Victoire de Poudlard. Ginny avait emmené Lily avec elle pour permettre à Harry de finir d'écrire le discours qu'il devrait prononcer demain. Mais même avec les couloirs vides et la maison immobile, Harry avait de la difficulté à rassembler ses idées et la promesse d'un environnement calme et serein avait été détruite par le tonnerre.

Les mots se brouillèrent pendant qu'il les regardait fixement. Il avait déjà complété une bonne partie du discours et il était plutôt fier du choix de son sujet. Inspiré par les trois derniers mots de l'épilogue que JK Rowling avait ajouté à la fin de sa série de biographies, il parlait de ce qu'il y avait de bon dans sa vie. C'était vrai; tout _était_ bien. Ginny et lui auraient un quatrième enfant d'ici deux mois, l'autobiographie de Ginny allait être publié le lendemain, son filleul avait demandé la main de sa nièce à Noël et le mariage était prévu pour l'été. Oui, la vie était belle; _tout était bien_.

Le tonnerre secoua la maison.

La vie était belle, mais il était toujours en proie à la tristesse à ce temps-ci de l'année. Mais qui pouvait vraiment l'en blâmer? Même après la victoire vieille de vingt ans, _ils_ lui manquaient toujours terriblement. Il se perdait souvent dans des souvenirs de Fred Weasley qui vole librement sur le terrain de Quidditch, de Remus Lupin qui lui enseigne à conjurer un Patronus et de Nymphadora Tonks qui transforme son nez en un groin de cochon pour le faire rire. Pendant la célébration et les cérémonies, ces images de bonheur étaient échangées, malgré les continuelles supplications de son esprit, pour des idées plus noires qui mettaient en scène la Grande Salle il y a vingt ans, trois corps étendus l'un près de l'autre, perdus dans la foule des cadavres des vaincus, et des gens qui pleurent.

Harry avait accepté leur mort depuis longtemps. Il ne souhaitait plus les soustraire de l'au-delà où ils étaient maintenant pour la simple et égoïste raison qu'il voulait les revoir. Sans aucun doute, là où ils se trouvaient, ils étaient heureux. Ce n'était pas pour eux, ou même pour lui d'ailleurs, qu'il se sentait le plus triste. C'était pour Teddy, qui n'en parlait que rarement, même si Harry et son filleul avaient eu de longues conversations sur ses parents. C'était pour George, qui avait sangloté amèrement quand Angelina et lui avaient nommé leur premier enfant Fred. C'était pour Ginny, qui était la plus forte des Weasley, mais qui pleurait à cette période de l'année, encore plus maintenant qu'elle était enceinte et que ces hormones étaient à la hausse. Il _détestait_ la voir souffrir de cette façon.

De plus en plus d'étrangers l'arrêtaient dans la rue pour le remercier. C'était les mères qui le bouleversaient le plus, lorsqu'elles pleuraient et le remerciaient en même temps, même si leur enfant était mort en combattant ou en s'enfuyant, ou s'il était simplement mort quand Voldemort ou l'un de ses Mangemorts avaient décidé de lui enlever la vie. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Non, ce n'était pas pour les morts qu'il s'inquiétait, c'était pour ceux qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux.

C'était aussi pendant cette période que ses pensées dérivaient dangereusement près de folies. Qui avait décidé que tous ces survivants qui souffrent était une chose acceptable? Quel force magique ou Être Suprême avait décidé de la mort, du deuil et que l'acceptation était meilleure que la vie, le bonheur et plus valable que de rester avec ceux qu'on aime? Il avait peut-être réunis les Reliques et était ainsi devenu le Maître de la Mort, mais il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais pourquoi tant de gens devaient souffrir pour que les choses aillent mieux.

_Si seulement j'avais été plus rapide…_

Il repoussa immédiatement ces sombres pensées, se demandant ce que dirait Ginny si elle savait à quoi il pensait. _Ginny_, pensa-t-il tendrement en touchant une photo de famille qui reposait à côté de son discours presque terminé. Quelles auraient été ses pensées en ce moment si elle n'en était pas sortie vivante, s'il avait gagné la bataille, mais qu'il l'avait perdue, elle? _Une victoire en vain_, décida-t-il. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'état d'esprit dans lequel il serait s'il venait à la perdre, ou un de ses enfants d'ailleurs.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, posa distraitement ses doigts sur sa cicatrice et traça sa forme d'éclair qui s'estompait encore. Il était temps d'arrêter de penser à cela. Il pressa sa plume contre le parchemin et finit son discours.

Des années plus tard, Harry repenserait à ce moment précis et se demanderait si ce n'était pas les pensées qu'il avait eu cette nuit-là qui avait scellé le cours sinistre des événements qui suivirent, si les choses auxquelles il avait réfléchies n'avaient pas été le catalyseur de ce qui avait ruiné sa vie et détruit tout ce qu'il avait réussi à construire. Voldemort avait été vaincu, tout était bien, mais le véritable ennemi n'avait pas encore été révélé.

Le tonnerre secoua encore la maison.

…………

_**J'espère que ce premier chapitre a réussi à éveiller votre curiosité! Envoyez des reviews, c'est toujours encourageant de savoir que son travail est apprécié (même si je ne fais que traduire…). À plus tard pour la suite! Ciao…**_


	2. Il était une fois

**Chapitre 1 : Il était une fois**

Le château était camouflé sous les nuages de la tempête, le brouillard avalait les tours qui montaient haut dans le ciel. Un éclair perça la nuit, coupant la vue du château en deux et illuminant le parc pendant une demi-seconde.

La pluie avait cessé momentanément quand Harry avait quitté le Square Grimmauld et n'avait pas recommencé à tomber quand il passa les portes de Poudlard. Il scrutait l'immense forteresse avec difficulté lorsqu'un autre éclair l'aveugla de nouveau. La pierre âgée des murs luisait, envoyant de doux scintillements de lumière dans toutes les directions. Harry cligna des yeux devant la lueur fugace et frissonna.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de tempête de jour de l'Anniversaire avant. Chacune de ces journées avaient été belles et paisibles. Même si la tempête faisait rage la veille, cette célébration aurait étonnamment dû éloigner toute négativité, une sorte d'espoir insolite dans un jour aussi solennel. Pendant que Harry observait un autre éclair, il se demanda si les nuages se dégageraient à temps pour demain. Quelque chose toutefois, quelque chose de profondément ancré en lui, lui disait que les chances étaient minces. C'était différent cette fois. Quelque chose clochait.

- Ne sois pas stupide, marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

Entendre sa propre voix au lieu du vent violent avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Mais il fronça les sourcils, car aussitôt que ces mots dits, ils avaient l'air d'un mensonge. Il rapprocha ses bras de son corps et marcha en direction du château.

Il arrivait près de la partie du parc qui était réservée aux cérémonies du lendemain. Plusieurs rangées de chaises avaient été placées stratégiquement l'une à côté de l'autre pour les étudiants et la multitude de gens qui viendraient pour commémorer cette journée. Il connaissait plusieurs familles qui préféraient rester à la maison et célébrer en famille, mais la plupart du monde magique arriverait tôt demain. Le nombre impressionnant de chaises confirmait ces dires.

Il suivit la direction que pointaient les chaises et aperçu le dessin de l'estrade. Elle était minutieusement décorée de ballons et de banderoles. Il n'aurait pas été surpris que quelqu'un ait décidé de relâcher une volée de phoenix à l'ouverture. On relâchait toujours quelque chose d'extravagant du même genre. Un autre éclair et il vit quelqu'un, assis en première rangée.

Harry s'approcha, prudent à chaque pas. Ses années comme cible numéro un et sa vie de Chef du Département des Aurors lui avaient appris la prudence, surtout par des nuits pareilles, qui grouillaient des plus étranges personnages. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour bien voir l'étranger, un autre éclair éclaira le parc. Il sourit, se débarrassa de son appréhension, et marcha vers l'homme qui était assis tout seul.

- Bonsoir, Teddy, salua Harry en s'asseyant près de son filleul.

- Salut, Harry, dit-il à mi-voix.

Il était voûté sur son siège, ses cheveux mouillés pendant autour de son visage, les mains pressées sur ses joues. Même avec la visibilité réduite, Harry savait très bien ce qu'il faisait là. Ses cheveux changeaient de couleur, de brun à bleu, puis rose et ensuite vert, jusqu'à ce que toutes les couleurs possibles aient été faites. Teddy faisait toujours cela quand quelque chose lui pesait sur le cœur.

- Harry, comment as-tu fait? demanda-t-il mystérieusement.

Harry ne savait pas de quoi Teddy parlait. Il regarda son filleul avec curiosité, se demanda ce que cette étrange question voulait bien dire, mais Teddy n'en révéla pas plus. Harry pensa que c'était plus prudent de répondre simplement et de ne pas poser de question poussée avant que Teddy ne soit prêt à formuler le reste de sa pensée.

- Fait quoi?

Teddy déglutit péniblement.

- Victoire et moi sommes allés sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Nous cherchions des alliances. Une belle occasion, tu vois?

Il s'arrêta un instant et prit une lourde inspiration.

- Le propriétaire de la bijouterie était un type bien, donc je ne peux pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Ce n'est pas comme s'il savait…

Harry pouvait sentir l'angoisse qui habitait Teddy, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Il tenta de parler, mais il avait l'impression que sa langue était devenue lourde et il ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur la raison de cette sensation. En temps normal, il était en mesure de bien consoler son filleul au lieu d'être un parfait idiot sans voix.

Enfin, Harry réussit à dire :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne savait pas?

- Pour Maman et Papa, murmura Teddy.

Alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Harry, il y eut un autre éclair. Son visage lui était presque étranger. Teddy était peut-être la personne la plus drôle que Harry connaissait, entraîné par George Weasley lui-même. Il n'avait cessé de faire des bêtises durant ses sept années à Poudlard, assez pour rivaliser avec les Maraudeurs. Son visage d'ordinaire comique était détrempé par la pluie et les larmes, ses yeux brillants étaient maintenant éteints et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire. C'est ce qui secoua le plus Harry : pas un sourire sur le visage de Teddy Lupin.

- Ce n'était même pas cruel comme commentaire, développa Teddy. Il a seulement demandé si mes parents approuvaient une si jolie jeune demoiselle…

Il rit d'un rire peu convaincant.

- Ça m'a heurté, juste là, ajouta-il en plaçant un main sur son cœur. J'y avais pensé, tu sais, mais en même temps, j'ai été pris au dépourvu… Maman et Papa, ils ne seront pas là…

Harry mit une main forte sur l'épaule de Teddy, essayant de le réconforter. Il pouvait comprendre ce que ça faisait de ne pas avoir ses parents à son mariage, de ne pas les avoir à ses côtés dans les moments les plus importants de sa vie. Ils n'étaient pas à la gare pour le dire au revoir quand il avait pris le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. Ils n'étaient pas là pour le réconforter quand il avait tué Quirrell et quand il avait tué Voldemort. Il croyait avoir compris ce que Teddy avait voulu dire quand il lui avait demandé comment il avait fait.

Il avait tort.

- Et j'ai pensé à toi, Harry, enchaîna Teddy. Tu as été comme un père pour moi, et Ginny a été comme une mère. Et Grand-mère a toujours été là… et ne le prend pas mal, mais vous n'êtes pas mes parents et vous ne pourrez jamais l'être, et je sais que vous ne voulez pas non plus les remplacer… Si quelqu'un l'a bien compris, c'est toi, Harry.

- Je sais ce que c'est, Teddy, répondit Harry, finalement en mesure d'offrir un peu de réconfort paternel.

- Alors, comment as-tu fait? demanda encore Teddy.

L'air était chargé d'électricité, le vent ne soufflait plus, comme s'il se préparait à la question avant qu'elle ne soit posée.

- Comment as-tu réussi à abandonner un objet comme la Pierre de Résurrection?

Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais elle eut un profond effet sur lui. Les mots traversèrent son corps et l'engourdirent complètement, l'espace de quelques secondes.

- C'est la décision la plus difficile que j'aie jamais prise, admit Harry.

Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il avait été tenté de nombreuses fois, au cours des années, d'aller la reprendre.

- Il y avait des choses plus importantes à l'époque.

- Voldemort, dit Teddy en acquiesçant. La Pierre aurait été ma faiblesse. J'aurais tout donné rien que pour leur parler…

- Je ne pouvais pas garder un objet aussi dangereux, dit Harry. J'aurais été trop tenté d'aller les rejoindre en les regardant, en leur parlant.

Harry sentit la fraîcheur du vent revenir sur sa peau.

- J'en aurais oublié ceux qui sont toujours là, ceux qui m'attendaient.

- Ginny? demanda-t-il.

- Elle, répondit Harry. Et Ron, Hermione et toi. Tout le monde, en fait.

Il y eut un autre silence. Bien que Teddy avait l'air rassuré par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, Harry ne pouvait toujours pas ce débarrasser de ce fichu sentiment. Pourquoi cette nuit, juste après qu'il y ait autant réfléchi dans le calme de son bureau, Teddy avait subitement choisi de dire ces mots qui lui brisaient le cœur? Il détestait voir son filleul comme ça, il haïssait de devoir le regarder souffrir, et c'était encore pire parce qu'il ne le montrait jamais d'habitude.

- Tu sais à quel moment j'ai réalisé à quel point j'aimais Victoire? demanda Teddy.

Harry se força à sourire. Ils se ressemblaient _beaucoup_; même quand ils parlaient de la femme qu'ils aimaient, ils se sentaient quand même un peu seul.

- Cette année, le jour de la rentrée, c'est ça?

- Non, rétorqua Teddy en riant. Ça, c'est la première fois que j'ai admis qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. La première fois que je l'ai su, c'est quand elle a été blessée pendant un match de Quidditch. Ils ont dit qu'elle aurait pu mourir. Ça m'a bouleversé de savoir que j'aurais pu ne plus jamais la revoir, je ne pourrais même pas décrire la sensation que j'ai eue.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oh, je devine, dit Harry. Tu as compris que sans elle, tu n'aurais jamais plus été le même, que si elle mourait, tu mourrais sans doute avec elle?

- Ouais, confirma Teddy.

Quand Teddy se sentit relativement mieux, il donna une tape dans le dos à Harry et se leva pour partir. Il alla en direction de la tente où Harry savait qu'il retrouverait les autres membres de sa famille. Il était aussi sûr que la tente serait assez spacieuse pour accommoder tout le monde. Après que Teddy ait allumé les torches de chaque côté de l'entrée, il disparut à l'intérieur.

Dans la lumière nouvelle des torches, Harry aperçut le visage d'un inconnu près de la tente. Harry se leva précipitamment, s'attendant à ce que l'étranger s'enfuie, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

- Hey! lança-t-il.

- Harry Potter? cria l'étranger.

Harry regarda attentivement l'homme et essaya de voir s'il le connaissait. En plus de sa longue cape noire, le visage de l'homme était caché par un capuchon et des mèches de cheveux sombres qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

- Oui, grommela-t-il en boitant lentement vers harry. Oui, oui, mon Dieu, c'est toi!

Harry ne pouvait expliquer le sentiment que la présence de l'homme lui insufflait. Il aurait du être en état d'alerte d'avoir trouvé un étrange intrus près de la tente de sa famille, mais l'homme ne semblait pas être une menace. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse l'être, il lui était étrangement familier.

- Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés? demanda Harry.

L'homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise, faisant assez de bruit pour réveiller tout le château endormi.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il et il continua sans attendre de réponse. Non, non, en tout cas, pas au sens propre du terme.

Il ricana, un rire étrange, et le tonnerre se mit à gronder.

- Pour ainsi dire, non, Harry Potter, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, dit-il. William Emmett Cronus.

Il tendit sa main vers Harry. Dans la faible lumière, Harry pouvait voir la peau ridée, presque maladive, de la main.

- Vas-y! beugla William. Tu as vu pire, non?

Avec hésitation, Harry prit sa main et la serra. Étonnamment, elle était chaude, comme si l'homme n'avait pas passé la nuit dehors dans la tempête. Normalement, Harry aurait dit que c'était un plaisir de le rencontrer, mais en toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas le cas. Au lieu de quoi, il demanda :

- Que faites-vous ici?

- Bah, je suis venu pour la célébration de demain, pardi, répondit-il, puis il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui le laissa affaibli.

La toux secoua le corps entier du vieillard. Ou, tout du moins, Harry avait déduit que l'homme était un vieillard. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu son visage. William s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

- Je t'ai bien vu parler à ton filleul tout à l'heure, c'est ça?

Harry acquiesça.

William indiqua la tente.

- Alors, ta famille dort là ce soir, marmonna-t-il. Ta femme, aussi?

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de William qui déclencha la panique dans l'esprit de Harry. Il devint très inconfortable et son instinct protecteur fit surface. Si cet homme osait s'en prendre à sa famille, il le tuerait sans une once de regret. Il mit la main dans sa poche et dégaina sa baguette.

- Tu dramatises un peu, tu trouves pas? dit William. Range ta baguette, mon garçon, je ne suis pas ici pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Il tapota le genou de Harry et ricana encore.

- Non, tu n'y es pas du tout. Je vais te dire, après ton discours de demain, viens me rendre visite. J'aurais des réponses à toutes tes questions.

L'homme se leva avec difficulté et Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Et quelles sont-elles, ces questions? demanda-t-il.

- Tu me trouveras au Département des Mystères, dit William, la respiration sifflante, ignorant la question qui lui avait été posée. Et surtout, t'inquiète pas pour l'autorisation, non, t'inquiètes pas. Je m'en charge.

Il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité en boitant, ricana bien fort et continua de marmonner tout seul :

- Oui, oui, je m'occupe de ça.

Harry resta immobile quelques instants à penser aux mots de l'homme. C'était peut-être l'expérience la plus étrange qu'il ait eue de sa vie. Il ne savait même pas si William Cronus avait toute sa tête. En se dirigeant vers la tente, il repassa toute la conversation dans sa tête, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce charabia.

- Il était temps que tu arrives.

Reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione, Harry leva les yeux et pénétra dans la tente, regardant autour de lui. Hermione était assise à la table avec un livre dont elle parcourait les pages.

- Bonsoir, Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda-t-il.

- _Découvertes extraordinaires des 500 dernières années et leurs inventeurs_, répondit Hermione, lui lisant le titre. Quelqu'un me l'a envoyé par hibou aujourd'hui. Je suppose qu'ils veulent que j'écrive le texte de présentation, mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de qui est l'expéditeur.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important? demanda Harry, sachant que les détails ne l'empêcheraient pas de le lire.

- Ha ha, rétorqua-t-elle faiblement en marquant sa page avant de refermer le livre. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir me rendre jusque chez toi pour finir le discours à ta place.

Harry rit et la tristesse qui l'avait ennuyé plus tôt s'évanouit.

- J'espérais que tu le fasses, répliqua-t-il, mais je l'ai finalement terminé. Tout est bien.

- Alors, tu as choisi ce thème! s'exclama Hermione, tapant des mains avec excitation. Donc, tu t'es bien préparé? Tu veux le réciter devant moi?

Harry secoua la tête. Il sortit le parchemin roulé de sa poche et lui tendit.

- Assure-toi seulement que ça sonne bien, dit-il

Il tourna les yeux vers la chambre où était sûrement Ginny. Il avait ce besoin soudain d'être près d'elle.

- Tu pourrais me faire une faveur?

Elle avait déjà déroulé le parchemin et avait annoté plusieurs endroits. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit :

- Bien sûr, Harry.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais trouver tout ce que tu peux sur William Cronus?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Ça me dit quelque chose, répondit-elle. Tu as une idée d'où commencer ou c'est tout ce que tu as? Un nom?

- Il a dit qu'il travaillait au Département des Mystères.

Hermione roula les yeux.

- Alors je ne sais pas trop combien d'informations je pourrai trouver.

Harry la regarda curieusement et Hermione eut l'air agacée.

- Honnêtement, Harry, tu peux vraiment être bête par moment. Travailler au Département des Mystères, ça équivaut presque à ne pas exister.

Harry n'avait jamais eu affaires avec cette division du Ministère auparavant. Pendant toutes ces années où il avait travaillé comme Auror, c'était le seul endroit où il n'allait jamais et d'où il n'avait jamais rencontré personne.

- Tu crois qu'ils effacent les traces du passé de ceux qui y travaillent? demanda-t-il.

- Si tu veux dire qu'il n'y a aucune preuve de leur existence dans aucun registre, alors oui, répondit Hermione. Ils ne s'appellent pas Langues-de-Plomb pour rien.

Ce bonhomme étrange devenait de plus en plus mystérieux. Harry frissonna.

- Bon, préviens-moi si tu trouves quelque chose.

Il indiqua la pièce du fond.

- Ginny est là?

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Et elle t'attend.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien? demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais comment elle est. À part _toi_, elle ne laisse jamais personne la voir pleurer.

Le cœur de Harry se brisa quand il pensa qu'elle ne devrait même pas avoir de raison de pleurer. Il mit un bras autour d'Hermione, lui dit bonne nuit et quitta la pièce. Il marcha prudemment dans le corridor, passant devant les nombreuses portes. James, Albus et Rose devaient eux aussi dormir dans la tente, au grand bonheur de toute la famille, qui ne les avait pas vus depuis Noël. Lily et Hugo devaient être heureux de passer du temps avec eux.

Une porte s'ouvrit et une belle sorcière rousse se glissa à l'extérieur, aussi silencieusement que possible. Même après avoir eu trois enfants et enceinte d'un autre, Harry pensait toujours qu'elle était magnifique. Son ventre bombé contrastait avec sa silhouette frêle. Elle ne remarqua même pas Harry avant qu'il ne lui lance doucement :

- Tu ne manquais déjà.

Ginny se tourna, souriante, et s'extasia de le voir, même après seulement un jour d'absence. Dans la faible lueur, son sourire allait en contradiction avec ses yeux bouffis.

- Harry! murmura-t-elle et elle manqua de le faire tomber en le prenant dans ses bras.

Les mains tendres de Harry se posèrent sur ses joues et caressèrent sa peau, juste sous ses yeux.

- Ça va?

- Foutues hormones, répondit-elle faiblement en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Son ventre gonflé se cogna contre lui. En se reculant, elle dit :

- Bien sûr, tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais que ce n'est que ça…

Harry le confirma tout en caressant une mèche de ses cheveux.

- C'est un mauvais jour pour tout le monde.

Elle cligna des yeux rapidement pour faire partir les larmes. Elle indiqua la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

- Je regardais les garçons dormir. C'est réconfortant.

- Je suis surpris qu'ils _soient _endormis, fit remarquer Harry.

- Ils sont sortis avec Dudley et Dominick aujourd'hui, expliqua Ginny, en faisant référence à ses cousins.

Elle le mena vers leur chambre.

- Ils étaient même trop fatigués pour une autre histoire sur leur père, dit-elle en poussant la porte. J'étais plutôt soulagée; ils ont commencé à poser des questions sur les Reliques.

Ginny s'assit sur le lit et Harry se figea à la mention des Reliques. D'abord Teddy, maintenant ses enfants? L'inquiétude s'empara de Harry et l'appréhension embrouilla son esprit. Il fut vite ramené à la réalité quand un pied pantouflé lui frappa légèrement le tibia. Il baissa les yeux vers le pied et les ramena sur Ginny.

- Tu veux bien me dorloter? demanda-t-elle.

Harry se baissa lentement sur ses genoux et lui enleva sa pantoufle. Il prit son mollet avec amour et sa main descendit doucement vers son pied. Il lui sourit affectueusement et commença à le frotter.

- Je ne devrais pas être aussi morose, dit Ginny, puis elle bailla. Ça a été une si bonne année.

Elle mis une main sur son ventre et pointa la table de chevet.

Harry suivit son doigt du regard et vit un livre épais. Sur la couverture, il était écrit «_Dans les mots de Ginevra Molly Potter_» et il y avait un dessin cartoon d'une Ginny en miniature qui se tenait sur la Plateforme 9¾ et qui regardait une version plus petite de Harry.

- Je suppose qu'il serait stupide de ma part de te demander si je peux en lire un extrait tout de suite, pensa Harry à haute voix en passant de son pied gauche à son pied droit.

Ginny regarda l'horloge.

- Il reste deux minutes avant minuit, dit-elle.

Elle se pencha et ramena doucement Harry jusqu'à elle.

- Mais oublie ça pour ce soir. J'ai comme un pressentiment que quelque chose de mauvais est sur le point d'arriver. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste me tenir contre toi tout la nuit… s'il te plait?

Minuit sonna. La pluie commença à tomber.

…………

**Alors…!! Comment vous trouvez le début? Intriguant? Intéressant? Captivant? Étrange? À mourir d'ennui? Je ne fais que traduire, mais savoir que des gens apprécient l'histoire qu'on traduit, ça nous fait sentir qu'on fait quelque chose de bien. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire puisque aujourd'hui je traduis dans mes temps libres, mais j'ai déjà été nulle en anglais… très nulle. Puis, pouf, j'ai mis des efforts pour me mettre à niveau avec une classe avancée, puis j'ai commencé à regarder la télé en anglais pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la prochaine saison des Frères Scott, ensuite j'ai lu en anglais parce que les versions traduites arrive toujours plus tard. Maintenant, je lis presque exclusivement en anglais et je compte travailler comme traductrice professionnelle un jour. Vous savez, parfois, la vie est pleine de surprise. Et dire qu'à dix ans, je ne savais même pas conjuguer le verbe to be correctement… Bref, tout ça pour dire que quand je sais que les langues peuvent être une barrière incroyable à la communication et à l'art. C'est pour cela qu'à chaque fois que je tombe sur un auteur génial anglophone, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur quand je pense que les gens exclusivement francophones n'auront pas la chance de découvrir leur œuvre. Alors faites-moi sentir que je ne traduis pas pour rien! Envoyez des reviews!**

**Gros bisou**

**Alie**


	3. Au bord du gouffre

**Chapitre 2 : Au bord du gouffre**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Sa main se porta instinctivement à sa cicatrice, bien qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas été douloureuse. Ça faisait exactement vingt ans qu'elle ne l'était plus. Et le rêve n'était pas une vision de Voldemort, mais plutôt un événement du passé qui rejouait en boucle dans sa tête : sa mère, son père, des cris, la mort…

- Fred…

Harry tourna les yeux vers Ginny. Elle avait des sueurs froides, son visage exprimait la douleur. Il mit une main sur sa joue, la caressa doucement et resta éveillé en attendant qu'elle se calme. Il embrassa tendrement son front en regardant l'horloge. 6 : 30 du matin. Dans deux heures et demi, la célébration commencerait. Il ne voulait pas se rendormir, alors il se leva et jeta un dernier regard furtif à Ginny avant de quitter la pièce.

Ginny ne quitta pas ses pensées alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Ses cauchemars ne l'avaient jamais laissée tranquille, contrairement à ceux de Harry, et il se sentait coupable de cela aussi. Si seulement il avait porté plus d'attention à Ginny pendant sa première année, elle n'aurait jamais ressenti le besoin de se confier à ce journal.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même.

Il se rassura avec les mêmes mots réconfortants que Ginny lui aurait dits, mais ils ne servaient à rien s'ils ne venaient pas d'elle. Cette année était de loin la pire depuis la première. Pourquoi est-ce que la culpabilité l'affectait plus, cette fois en particulier? Il grogna et pénétra dans la cuisine pour y trouver Hermione qui préparait le petit déjeuner en buvant une tasse de thé.

- Est-ce que tu as dormi, Hermione? demanda Harry.

Sentant l'odeur des œufs et du bacon, il eut soudainement très faim. Il avait oublié de dîner la veille.

Hermione secoua la tête et indiqua la table du doigt. Un morceau de parchemin y était posé.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai trouvé, dit-elle, mais tiens, il est là ton Mr. Cronus.

Harry pris le papier avec hésitation. Il voulait questionner l'étrange bonhomme, mais ne savait pas trop quoi lui demander. Il bassa les yeux sur l'écriture nette d'Hermione.

- Pré-au-Lard? demanda Harry. Il loue une chambre à Hannah et Neville. Est-ce que j'ai le temps d'y aller avant le début de la cérémonie?

- Tu crois vraiment que ce Cronus est assez important pour interrompre ta matinée? s'enquit Hermione en agitant sa baguette vers la nourriture.

Les œufs grésillèrent bruyamment sur le poêle.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui clochait chez cet homme, qu'il soit une menace ou juste un vieux maboule. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que quelque chose ne tenait pas debout. Harry prit une douche, se changea et sortit sous les avertissements d'Hermione qui lui rappelait de ne pas être en retard.

Hannah et Neville étaient propriétaires des Trois Balais et de plusieurs appartements qui se trouvaient dans les étages au-dessus. Lorsque Harry passa devant chez les Londubat, Neville sortait pour prendre la _Gazette du Sorcier _sur le pas de la porte. Vêtu seulement d'un T-Shirt et d'un caleçon, Neville accueillit Harry avec un sourire honnête.

- Bonjour, Harry, dit-il en se penchant pour ramasser le journal. Un peu tôt pour une visite, tu ne trouves pas?

Neville retourna le journal et regarda la première page.

Harry décida de ne pas perdre de temps. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup avant la cérémonie. Il alla droit au but, regarda l'appartement d'à côté et demanda :

- Qui est-ce qui vit là, Neville?

Neville se gratta le menton en réfléchissant.

- Il a un drôle de nom… Cronus, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son prénom.

- William, peut-être?

Neville confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Je crois que c'est ça. Est-ce que c'est en lien avec le bureau des Aurors?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non, répondit-il.

_En tout cas, pas pour le moment_, pensa-t-il.

- Que peux-tu me dire sur lui?

- C'est le meilleur locataire qu'on ait eu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Il ne se plaint jamais, il n'a jamais besoin de rien, répondit Neville en roulant le journal comme un parchemin. Le loyer n'est jamais en retard…

Neville fronça les sourcils.

- En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était quand il a loué l'appartement… Wow, c'était il y a trois ans…

- Et il y vit toujours?

- Je suppose que oui.

Il avait toujours les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, il venait de réaliser à quel point son locataire était bizarre.

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais aller voir s'il est là, dit Harry et Neville l'invita à y aller d'un signe de la main.

Harry marcha prudemment vers la porte et s'arrêta devant. Il leva la main et frappa. Personne ne vint lui répondre, mais au premier impact, la porte s'entrouvrit d'elle-même.

Le grincement de la porte résonna dans le silence de l'allée pendant que Harry et Neville retenaient leur souffle. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

- Je pense que l'endroit est abandonné depuis longtemps, dit Harry en poussant un peu plus la porte.

Neville s'approcha et regarda l'appartement par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

La pièce était complètement vide. Pas de tapis ni de décorations, rien du tout sur les murs, pas même de marques à l'endroit où avaient été les meubles ou sur les murs où des portraits et des photos avaient été accrochés. Le seul objet, qui siégeait mystérieusement au centre de la pièce, directement devant l'entrée, était un petit pupitre d'environ quatre pieds de haut. La lumière du matin faisait reluire la surface polie du bois franc.

- C'est sans doute pour cela qu'on ne le voit jamais, marmonna Neville.

Il donna une tape dans le dos à Harry.

- Surtout, n'y va pas seul. Je vais me changer et je reviens.

Harry entendit à peine Neville avant qu'il ne parte. Sa main agrippa la poignée et il s'avança dans la pièce abandonnée vers le pupitre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre pendant qu'il approchait, remarquant un petit bout de papier au milieu de la table.

Il eut soudain une impression de froid, tous ses sens étaient en alerte et il restait sur ses gardes. Il lâcha la porte et se raidit en l'entendant grincer, puis il s'en éloigna d'un pas. De là où il était, il pouvait dire que le pupitre était recouvert de poussière, le bout de papier également. Comme si une force invisible ou un champs magnétique l'attirait, il se dirigea vers le pupitre. Harry se baissa et toucha la crasse du bout des doigts. Il essuya tranquillement la poussière, révélant quelques mots sur le morceau de parchemin.

_«J'espère que tu passes un bel Anniversaire des Vingt Ans_

_Reviens me voir avec tes questions.»_

Harry déglutit en retournant le papier, s'attendant au pire. Dans sa main, il tenait une copie conforme d'une photo qui se trouvait sur son bureau à la maison. Lui et sa famille, heureux, mais la photo était toute usée. Il trembla de colère en pensant à comment William avait bien pu avoir cette photo en sa possession.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est? lança Neville, derrière lui.

Harry était sans voix. Il tendit ce qu'il avait trouvé pour le montrer à Neville. Neville prit la photo et grogna.

- Comment…?

Harry balaya la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un autre message de Cronus, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il était vraiment secoué.

- Je ne sais pas, Neville, dit-il en reprenant la photo. On dirait qu'elle est là depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, peut-être que c'est seulement ce qu'il essaie de faire croire.

- N'étais-tu pas entraîné à détecter ce genre de magie? demanda Neville, bien qu'il n'eut pas besoin de réponse.

Le regard de Harry disait tout. Il n'y avait aucune trace de falsification magique dans cette pièce, en tout cas aucune qui était assez récente pour être détectée.

Harry entendit le son lointain d'une trompette. Il regarda par la fenêtre, à travers la pluie battante, et vit le château. Il réalisa que c'était la fanfare de Poudlard qui pratiquait avant la cérémonie. Harry vérifia sa montre et poussa un juron.

- Il est presque neuf heures. Je… je dois y aller.

Harry ne perdit pas une minute sur le chemin vers l'estrade. Les gens dans la foule bavardaient sous une large toile qui les protégeait de la pluie. La fanfare jouait un air doux et mélodieux pendant que Harry s'approchait de la scène. Il s'arrêta pour regarder Kingsley s'adresser à la foule le premier.

Quelqu'un tira sur sa manche.

- Harry, chuchota la voix d'Hermione. Aussitôt que ça sera fini, nous _devons_ parler.

Harry entendit Kingsley faire son introduction et la foule applaudit. Harry attrapa le poignet d'Hermione et pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Est-ce que c'est à propos de Cronus?

Elle hocha la tête et Harry continua :

- J'ai besoin de le trouver aussi vite que possible.

Hermione le poussa sur l'estrade. Harry parcoura le vaste auditoire du regard, vit Ginny et ses enfants en première rangée et chercha son discours dans sa poche. Il ne le trouvait pas. Paniqué, il croisa le regard de Ginny. Elle sourit et lui tendit le morceau de parchemin. Harry l'attira jusqu'à lui par magie au grand rire de la foule.

Harry _la_ vit avant qu'elle ne commence à parler. Une dame plus vieille que lui, peut-être dans la cinquantaine, s'avança vers la scène. Harry remarqua, même à des mètres de distance, qu'elle aurait pu être belle si elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi fatigué et amère. Plus tard, Harry se souviendrait de cette scène horrible qui s'était déroulée si vite.

- VOUS!! cria-t-elle.

La foule entière sursauta au son de son cri suraiguë. Un de ses longs doigts fins était pointé directement sur Harry, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et il y avait une lueur de folie dans ses yeux.

- Le _grand_ Harry Potter! hurla-t-elle, faisant un pas de plus à chaque mot, son ton puant de mépris. J'ai attendu ce moment pendant vingt ans, deux décennies pour rassembler mon courage et vous faire face!

Harry voulait parler, mais il était figé sur place, comme tout le monde dans la foule. Le ciel gronda, reflet parfait de l'humeur de la femme, la pluie s'abattant violemment sur la toile. Le discours qu'il tenait au creux de sa main ne semblait plus avoir d'importance et il se retrouva vite sur le sol. Il ne pouvait que fixer la femme avec incrédulité pendant qu'elle continuait de parler.

- Mon garçon est mort ce matin! cria-t-elle, maintenant au bout de la longue rangée de chaises. Et devinez à quelle date il a été touché par un maléfice? Pendant vingt ans, il a souffert à cause de la magie noire des Mangemorts, tombant dans un sommeil dont je ne pouvais pas le réveiller! Il est mort ce matin, vingt ans exactement après avoir reçu ce sort!

Elle agrippait l'estrade à s'en casser les ongles alors qu'elle tentait de les enfoncer dans le sol. Le visage rouge de colère, elle cracha par terre avec toute sa rage. Personne ne bougeait. Personne ne pouvait briser l'étrange enchantement que provoquait cette femme. Tout le monde attendait l'accusation qui suivrait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- TOUT EST DE VOTRE FAUTE!

Harry baissa la tête, sentant les mots glacés enrouler leurs doigts autour de son coeur et le serrer. Il ne répondrait pas aux paroles de la femme, il ne lui apporterait pas son réconfort, car ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Et aussi douloureux pour lui que c'était de l'admettre, il sentait qu'il méritait cette colère et ces accusations. Après tout, il s'était toujours senti responsable de toute la douleur et du chagrin, et le nombre incalculable de fois où on lui avait dit qu'il avait tort n'avait rien pu faire pour calmer ses pensées.

- J'ai lu toutes vos foutues biographies, Harry Potter! continua-t-elle. Pendant que vous preniez votre foutu temps, pendant que vous faisiez du camping dans les bois, pendant tout ce temps, des gens mouraient et vous vous en fichiez!

Ginny se leva de sa chaise pour protester, un regard dur et furieux au fond de ses yeux.

- Et vous, qu'auriez-vous fait de mieux, dites-moi? cria Ginny, en sortant sa baguette de sa poche et en la pointant vers la femme.

- J'aurais été plus rapide! rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu l'épouser, comment vous pouvez le regarder dans les yeux chaque jour, en sachant qu'il a tué votre frère.

Ginny poussa un cri, comme Harry n'avait jamais entendu Ginny crier auparavant. Hermione et Ron se levèrent pour maîtriser Ginny alors qu'elle envoya un rayon noire et violet vers la femme. C'est une chance que celui-ci ait raté sa cible. La foule réagit enfin.

Pendant que plusieurs employés du Ministère emmenaient la femme ailleurs, Harry sortit de sa transe et courut vers Ginny. Arthur et Molly entraînèrent leurs petits-enfants loin de la scène. Hermione et Ron, après l'arrivée de Harry, lâchèrent Ginny et les laissèrent seuls tous les deux.

- Ginny, calme-toi, dit doucement Harry.

- Me calmer? siffla-t-elle. _Me calmer?_ N'as-tu pas entendu cette femme?

Harry acquiesça et ne répondit pas. Il se sentait horriblement mal, oui, mais n'était-ce pas la vérité? Cette femme n'avait fait que dire tout haut tout ce que Harry pensait de lui-même tout bas, même s'il avait trop peur de ressasser ces pensées ou de les admettre. Elle avait dit qu'il aurait dû être plus rapide. Il aurait pu éviter la Bataille Finale et sauver d'innombrables familles.

- Toi, tu n'as pas intérêt! cria Ginny, toutes les inhibitions qu'elle avait avec Harry tombant complètement.

Elle était folle de rage, mais ça n'empêchait pas ses larmes de tomber librement.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de l'écouter! Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Je t'en pris, Harry, il faut que tu m'écoutes, moi! Ce n'est pas de ta faute!

- Mais ça l'est, murmura-t-il, la bouche sèche.

Il ne s'était jamais opposé à Ginny de cette façon, surtout parce qu'elle avait comme un effet calmant sur lui; elle aurait pu lui faire croire qu'il était capable de faire léviter une montagne. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait, décida-t-il, elle m'a fait croire que je n'y étais pour rien et ce ne fut qu'une déception. Il ne pouvait plus être heureux en vivant dans le mensonge. Il devrait donc être misérable, mais admettre la vérité.

La cérémonie était finie. La célébration était annulée. Au beau milieu de tout cela, Harry et Ginny avait eu leur plus grande dispute jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Harry se retrouva à errer tristement à travers le parc de Poudlard, revivant la Bataille Finale à chacun de ses pas. Puis, il s'arrêta devant la tombe blanche de l'ancien Directeur, où il avait remis la Baguette de Sureau il y a tant d'années.

Harry sortit la vieille photo de sa famille. Il regarda Ginny, si heureuse, et il se regarda. Il était lui aussi heureux sur la photo, et maintenant il enviait des images qui bougeaient sur un bout de papier. Elles étaient figées pour toujours dans un moment de bonheur, ne connaissant rien de plus que le plaisir de cet instant particulier. Des gouttes de pluie tombaient sur la photo et enlevant ce qui restait de poussière.

_Cronus_, pensa-t-il, _vous ne menacerez pas ma famille_.

- Tu devrais vraiment être avec ta femme.

Hermione se tenait à côté de lui et avait posé une main sur son épaule. Elle baissa les yeux sur la photo.

- Pourquoi regarder une photo quand ta vraie famille t'attend à la maison?

- Cronus avait ça dans son appartement, dit Harry. Où est-ce que je peux le trouver?

Hermione soupira et arrêta de parler des problèmes de Harry et Ginny. Harry se demanda si elle pensait vraiment qu'ils ne régleraient pas les choses entre eux. Il savait bien que ça finirait par s'arranger, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Pour le moment, il avait juste besoin d'un instant seul, loin d'elle, pour réfléchir un peu.

Hermione sortit le livre qu'elle lisait la veille de son sac. Elle le lui tendit.

- Harry, il faut que tu sois totalement honnête avec moi maintenant. As-tu réellement parlé à Cronus?

Harry cligna des yeux, lâchant la tombe de Dumbledore du regard.

- Quoi? Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi je te mentirais?

- Parce que William Emmett Cronus est mort en 1776.

…

_**Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster. Je suis partie en vacances aux Îles-de-la-Madelaine. J'avais accès à un ordinateur, alors j'ai traduit cinq nouveaux chapitres, mais… vous savez… c'était les vacances, alors j'avais aucune envie de corriger les fautes… Je me sens très coupable. Enfin bref, maintenant, je redeviens sage! Par contre, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais tous les poster en même temps. Je vais vous faire patienter un peu (disons deux ou trois jours) avant de vous faire lire la suite. Juste pour le suspense. Admettez qu'il y en a beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Et les choses vont devenir d'autant plus intéressantes dans les prochains chapitres. Qui vivra verra!**_

_**L'été touche à sa fin et je commence l'école lundi, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai énormément de temps pour la traduction. Mais je vous jure que je ne vous abandonnerai pas à votre faim.**_

_**Bisou, je vous aime!**_

_**Alie (alias Ginny374)**_


	4. Pèlerinage

**Chapitre 3 : Pèlerinage**

Harry avait des doutes sur la révélation d'Hermione. Il se répétait les mots dans sa tête, la regardant avec incrédulité. C'était impossible, pensait-il. Il avait _vu_ Cronus, il lui avait parlé, il avait même _touché_ sa peau maladive. Sans mentionner que Neville pouvait confirmer au moins une partie de son histoire. Il n'aurait jamais inventé une chose pareille et il aurait pensé qu'Hermione le connaissait mieux que ça.

- Je suis désolée, dit Hermione. C'est juste que tu agis un peu bizarrement ces derniers temps.

- Assez bizarrement pour prétendre l'avoir rencontré? demanda Harry. Tu penses vraiment que j'ai loué un appartement il y a trois jours pour placer un indice qui suggère fortement que quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans ma maison? Honnêtement, Hermione, est-ce que c'est le genre de chose que je ferais?

Elle pointa le livre du doigt. Harry le regarda pour la première fois. C'était le même livre qu'Hermione lisait la nuit précédente : _Découvertes extraordinaires des 500 dernières années et leurs inventeurs_, par Patricia Pèlerin. Sur la couverture, plusieurs sorcières et sorciers se tenaient fièrement sur un petit globe terrestre.

- Parce que tu essais de justifier ce que tu mijotes, répondis Hermione.

Harry étais complètement perdu. Il n'avait aucun plan en tête, mis à part trouver Cronus et le faire arrêter pour effraction. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait l'inculper pour les avoir menacé, sa famille et lui. Harry lui donna un regard inquisiteur.

- Hermione, sérieusement, je ne mijote rien.

- Alors, lis ça.

Harry vit le signet et ouvrit le livre à la page marqué. Il fut surpris de découvrir que William Emmett Cronus en était le sujet principal. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione. Son expression était figée, ses bras étaient croisés. Elle fit un petit mouvement de tête qui l'incitait à vite commencer à lire.

_**William Emmett Cronus**__ (1610?-1776) était l'un des principaux Chercheurs Magiques de son époque qui travaillaient sur les voyages dans le temps. Avant que ses théories et son travail ne soient prouvés, voyager dans le passé et le futur était perçu comme une idée absurde. Cronus prouva que les défaitistes avaient tort et inventant le Retourneur de Temps, un appareil magique qui permet à son utilisateur de remonter plusieurs heures dans le passé. Quand il est mort, peu après son invention, Cronus travaillait sur une potion de voyage temporel à long terme._

_Le Retourneur de Temps a été la cause de plusieurs changements dans nos lois. Le premier qui ait été inventé a été déclaré illégal par le Ministère du 18__ième__ siècle. Au 19__ième__ siècle, malheureusement trois décennies après la mort de Cronus, le Retourneur de Temps fut légalisé sous contrôle strict du gouvernement à des fins académiques, historiques et intellectuelles seulement. Vers la fin du 20__ième__, l'utilisation et la fabrication de Retourneurs de Temps furent encore une fois proscrites suite à une bataille entre les Mangemorts et l'Armée de Dumbledore qui a détruit tout le stock du Ministère._

_Le voyage dans le temps est considéré par les experts comme étant de la magie noire. D'autres croient que c'est une magie révolutionnaire qui a le potentiel d'être utilisée avec de bonnes ou de mauvaises intensions. L'administration actuelle pense que cela soulève beaucoup trop de questions éthiques. Par exemple, serait-il acceptable de retourner dans le passé d'un mage noir et de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette son premier crime de magie noire._

_Il comporte également beaucoup trop de questions paradoxales. Entre autres, il y a le Paradoxe de Prédestination. Par exemple, un homme remonte le temps pour découvrir la cause d'un incendie célèbre. Pendant qu'il est dans le bâtiment où le feu a démarré, il renverse accidentellement une lanterne au pétrole et cela provoque l'incendie, le même incendie qui l'a inspiré à revenir en arrière, des années plus tard. Ce phénomène est communément appelé boucle temporelle._

_Il y a également le Paradoxe du Grand-père. Supposons qu'un homme remonte le temps et tue son grand-père biologique avant qu'il ne rencontre sa grand-mère. Résultat, l'un des parents du voyageur (et par conséquent, le voyageur lui-même) ne seront jamais conçus. Cela implique, au final, que le voyageur, n'étant jamais né, ne pourra pas remonter dans le temps dans son propre espace temporel, ce qui signifie que le grand-père ne sera pas tué. Donc le voyageur sera conçu, lui permettant de revenir dans le temps, de tuer son grand-père, et ainsi de suite. Ainsi, chaque possibilité semble se contredire, comme tout paradoxe logique._

_Avant que Cronus ne meure en 1776, il a mis au point une théorie dont on a dit que ce n'était que pure folie, certain parlaient même d'hérésie. Il présentait l'idée que les êtres humains ne suivent pas une ligne du temps droite dans le sens propre du terme. Ils sont, en fait, une version dans une longue liste de versions. Cronus disait : «L'enfant que j'étais il y a 100 ans n'est PAS le même vieillard que je suis aujourd'hui. Nous sommes deux personnes distinctes parmi des milliers de versions de moi dans des espaces temps différents»._

_Il disait que cela réglait tous les paradoxes. Peu importe ce qui était changé, la personne qui voyageait pour changer les événements se souviendrait de ce qui se passe dans tous les espaces temps où il a voyagé. Ceux qui n'ont pas influencé le changement ne sauraient jamais qu'il y a un jour eu une réalité alternée, mais ils pourraient quand même le «sentir». Les souvenirs reviendraient à la surface sous forme de déjà-vu et de dépressions inexpliquées, en particulier si vous auriez normalement été en période de deuil. Ceux qui ont été «ressuscités» peuvent avoir des hauts et des bas plus ou moins extrêmes dans leurs émotions._

_Les voyages dans le temps, disait Cronus, peuvent être extrêmement dangereux s'ils sont performés trop souvent pendant trop longtemps, pouvant détruire la santé physique, psychologique et émotionnelle. Des événements catastrophiques et imprévisibles peuvent s'ensuivre._

_Puisque ses théories suscitaient de la peur, on lui interdit de continuer ses recherches ou de mettre au point sa potion. La rumeur veut que des employés du Ministère aient pillé sa maison, pris toutes ses trouvailles et les aient mis en lieu sûr pour les étudier plus en profondeur au Département des Mystères._

_William E. Cronus a été enterré au cimetière de Grodic's Hollow, où il est né, a grandi, a vécu et a effectué la majorité de ses recherches. Malgré ses idées controversées, on ne peut nier que Cronus fut l'un des personnages les plus importants de l'histoire du Monde de la Magie._

Quand Harry eut atteint la fin du dernier paragraphe, il était étrangement intrigué. Il déglutit et mit la photo de sa famille dans le livre pour marquer la page. Il le referma et leva les yeux sur le regard accusateur d'Hermione.

- Alors? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais lu cela avant, répondit-il.

Hermione avait l'air sceptique, mais Harry s'en tint à son histoire.

- Serait-ce possible que Cronus ait réussi à concevoir sa potion et qu'il vive maintenant _ici_, à notre époque?

Hermione ne semblait pas le croire.

- J'ai plutôt tendance à penser que c'est peut-être son descendant…, répondit-elle, changeant d'approche. Ou alors, quelqu'un essaie de se jouer de toi.

Harry n'était pas d'accord, même s'il ne le dit pas.

- Ça se pourrait, répliqua-t-il. Tu imagines tout ce que ça impliquerait si _c'est_ lui? Pense aux possibilités.

Hermione secoua immédiatement la tête.

- Tu sais à quel point il est dangereux de jouer avec le temps, dit Hermione lentement. Les choses arrivent comme elles doivent arriver.

- Mais ça ne m'apporte pas une once de réconfort…

- Oh, c'est donc ça? fit Hermione, haussant la voix. Tu voudrais une vie encore meilleure que celle que tu as déjà? Une belle épouse qui t'aime, qui ferait n'importe quoi pour toi et trois merveilleux enfants, un quatrième en chemin, ce n'est pas assez pour te rendre totalement heureux?

- Ce n'est de moi qu'il s'agit! cria Harry, en abattant son poing sur le livre. Je ne peux pas supporter de regarder Teddy dans les yeux en sachant que Tonks et Lupin ne seront pas là pour son mariage. Je ne peux plus voir Ginny et me dire que c'est de ma faute si Fred est…

_Smack!_

La main d'Hermione s'était abattue de toutes ses forces sur son visage. La joue de Harry était douloureuse, mais il ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus mal : la gifle ou que ce soit Hermione qui l'ait giflé. Il mit une main sur sa joue; il la sentait déjà rougir.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de suggérer? hurla Hermione. Je… tu… je n'arrive pas…

Elle exprima toute sa frustration dans un cri de colère et partit.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser. Jamais il n'avait vu Hermione être si furieuse contre lui. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs théories plutôt délurées tout au long de sa vie, mais elles n'avaient jamais assez provoqué Hermione pour qu'elle en vienne à la violence physique. Il toucha sa joue endolorie encore une fois et grimaça.

Puis, il baissa les yeux sur la tombe de Dumbledore en se demandant comment serait le monde si le vieux sorcier était encore vivant, s'il n'avait jamais mis la bague de Gaunt. La guerre se serait sans doute terminée plus tôt. Voldemort n'aurait sûrement jamais infiltré le Ministère comme il l'avait fait. Cependant, même si cette idée l'enflammait et s'ancrait profondément dans son esprit, il ne pouvait pas envisager cela comme une possibilité.

Il était temps de revenir à la maison et de laisser cette soirée et ces idées noires derrière lui.

Harry entra dans sa maison. Elle était très peu éclairée. Peut-être que Ginny et les enfants était déjà allés dormir. Ça lui donnerait encore une nuit avant de devoir faire ses excuses. Il monta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, passant par-dessus les marches qui craquaient le plus. Quand il arriva dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, il vit que la lumière était allumée.

- Papa?

Harry tourna la tête vers la gauche. Albus baillait dans le cadre de porte. Était-il resté debout juste pour savoir si son père rentrerait dormir ce soir? Harry ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de son fils et le pris dans ses bras pour le ramener dans sa chambre.

- Tu m'attendais, fiston? demanda Harry, en remettant Albus au lit.

Albus hocha la tête en replongeant sous les couvertures.

- Je voulais te parler.

- Je suis là maintenant, Al, alors qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe?

Il bailla encore.

- Maman nous a raconté l'histoire des Reliques de la Mort ce soir, dit-il.

Harry grimaça; il aurait voulu raconter cette histoire à ses enfants lui-même, ou du moins, que Ginny et lui le fassent ensemble. Albus continua :

- Et James voulait la baguette…

- Typique de James, fit remarquer Harry.

- Et Lily et moi, on a dit qu'on voulait la Cape…

- Sage décision, commenta Harry.

Albus garda le silence et Harry le regarda curieusement. Il évita le regard de son père et ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre. Maintenant que la tempête était enfin terminée, les étoiles brillaient. Il reporta son attention sur Harry et dit :

- Mais j'ai menti.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Je sais que la Cape est la bonne réponse, dit Albus, mais en fait, j'aurais choisi la Pierre…

La voix d'Albus était tremblante.

- J'aurais juste voulu pouvoir les rencontrer… Grand-maman et Grand-papa Potter… Oncle Fred… et s'ils revenaient, tu ne serais plus aussi triste qu'ils soient partis…

Harry eu le cœur brisé d'entendre son fils dire ces mots. En apparence, Albus lui ressemblait comme un sosie qui aurait pris du Polynectar, mais leur ressemblance allait bien au-delà du physique. C'était leurs personnalités qui étaient vraiment identiques. Harry aurait dû se douter de ce qu'aurait choisi Albus en pensant à l'histoire des Reliques. Au lieu de cela, il préférait croire que son plus jeune fils aurait fait le choix le plus sage.

- Est-ce que tout va s'arranger entre Maman et toi? demanda Albus.

- Bien sûr que si, murmura Harry en embrassant son fils sur le front. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Laisse faire ton bon vieux père.

Il se leva.

- Et maintenant, rendors-toi.

Harry ferma doucement la porte et se retourna. Ginny était debout dans le couloir, les mains sur les hanches, impatiente de recevoir ses excuses.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny, dit Harry en évitant son regard.

S'il la regardait dans les yeux, elle saurait tout de suite les idées qui dansaient dans sa tête. Elle saurait que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui pendant sa conversation avec son fils.

- Tu es pardonné, dit-elle doucement, mais ça n'efface pas ce que tu as dit.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra.

- Peut-être que tu as besoin d'aide… tu as vécu tant de douleur et d'abus pendant ton enfance… tu as perdu tellement de gens que tu aimais… C'est beaucoup de choses à affronter pendant les dix-huit premières années d'une vie.

Elle prit son menton et le força à la regarder.

- Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu y fasses quelque chose.

Harry acquiesça.

- C'est pour ça que je suis revenu ce soir, dit-il. Il est temps que j'y fasse quelque chose.

Au fond, Harry savait qu'elle parlait d'aller chercher l'aie d'un professionnel. Harry essaya de ne pas montrer sa douleur dans ses yeux.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je le ferai, dit-il, c'est pour toi, Gin.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Harry se tenait près de la porte du Département des Mystères. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser au regard de Ginny quand il avait quitté la maison. Il était emprunt de pur désir, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se regardaient. Ce regard lascif avait mené au baiser le plus passionné et le plus obsessif qu'ils aient jamais partagé. Il avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur lui.

Depuis que Harry avait si facilement pénétré dans le Département des Mystères avec l'Armée de Dumbledore des années auparavant, ils avaient amélioré la sécurité. Personne ne pouvait y accéder sans en avoir la permission. Même en tant que chef des Aurors, Harry n'y avait pas accès. Malgré tout, quand il s'approcha de la porte, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Lorsqu'il fut entré, la porte se referma automatiquement. Les lumières demeurèrent éteintes quelques instants et quand elles revinrent, il était dans une sorte de laboratoire. De grands chaudrons noirs bouillonnaient, embrumant la pièce. Des tonnes de livres étaient empilés sur les étagères et éparpillés sur les tables et les chaises. Des fioles de liquides comblaient tout l'espace restant.

- Tu arrives à point nommé, Harry Potter!

Harry regarda à travers la pièce brumeuse et vit l'homme qu'il avait rencontré presque vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Il avait toujours sa cape et son visage était encore dissimulé par des mèches de cheveux, mais c'était bel et bien la même personne.

- Je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de questions, dit William en faisant signe à Harry de s'approcher.

Pendant que Harry se frayait un chemin dans la pièce en désordre, William demanda :

- On commence par quoi, hein? La photo? Le livre?

- Êtes-vous le William Emmett Cronus qui est décédé en 1776? lâcha Harry.

- Ah oui, tu te poses des questions sur les voyages dans le temps, c'est ça? répliqua William.

Quand Harry finit par atteindre la table, William lui demanda de s'asseoir, mais la chaise était occupée par plusieurs livres. Il brandi sa baguette et les livres se poussèrent violemment de la chaise.

- Suis-je le même Cronus? HA! Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui importe, oh oui, c'est que tu es ici et que, moi aussi, je suis ici.

Harry s'assis et secoua la tête.

- Si vous avez envoyé le livre à Hermione et mis la photo dans l'appartement, comment saviez-vous que votre plan allait fonctionner? Que je saurais où vous trouver?

- C'est ce que _moi_ j'aurais fait, répondit William et se frappant la poitrine. Toi et moi, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, oui, oui, et c'est pour cela que tu es ici. Parce que sauver le monde ne te suffit pas, tu voudrais pouvoir sauver ceux que tu aimes. Maintenant, quand tu boiras la potion…

- Attendez, fit Harry en levant les mains. Je n'ai rien accepté de tel.

- Tu es ici, pas vrai? rétorqua William entre deux violentes quintes de toux.

Il frappa la table de son poing, renversant une petite fiole de liquide bleuâtre. William ignora le dégât que ça avait causé.

- Je serais insulté si tu ne restais pour une petite tasse de thé!

Il rit comme un maniaque, se leva et remua un chaudron.

Harry regarda silencieusement le contenu du chaudron. Le liquide clair ne ressemblait en rien à du thé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent déjà? demanda William en remuant plus ardemment. Doublons le double de sueur et de larmes*?

Il s'arrêta un instant, regarda Harry et sourit.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

- Cronus, je ne comprends rien à tout ce cirque.

- Et tu t'attends à ce que je t'éduque un peu? répliqua William en joignant ses mains, les frottant l'une contre l'autre. Première leçon, Teddy Lupin. Leçon deux, Albus Potter…

Puis, il marqua une pause pour faire plus d'effet.

- Leçon trois, Ginny Weasley…

Harry pensa d'abord qu'il le menaçait, mais ensuite il réalisa qu'il venait de nommer les gens à qui il avait parlé et dont la souffrance lui avait brisé le cœur.

- Tu restes assis là comme si tu n'avais pas encore pris ta décision, grommela William dans un murmure. Mais elle est prise, eh si! Tu vas le faire. Pas parce qu'ils te manquent, mais parce que tu t'en fais tellement pour tout le monde, les survivants qui ont été laissés derrière et qui sont misérables parce que leurs vies sont ruinées. Tu vas le faire parce qu'au plus profond de ton être, _tu sais_ que c'est de ta faute.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, répondit Harry, mi-voix.

- Bah! fit William, puis il prit une fiole de liquide vert et la jeta sur le mur où elle alla se briser.

Harry avait peur de ce qui pourrait bien arriver s'il le mettait vraiment en colère.

- Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis! Et non seulement tu crois que c'est de ta faute, mais tu penses aussi que c'est ta responsabilité de rectifier tes erreurs. De réparer le passé. De rendre son bonheur à Ginny.

Harry était affaibli par la capacité de cet homme à lire en lui. Il savait exactement quoi dire pour le convaincre. C'était vrai, Harry croyait que c'était de sa faute et il voulait au moins essayer de rendre le présent un peu meilleur. En quoi ce serait mal de sauver l'un de ceux qui étaient morts? Comment cela pourrait-il être immoral?

- _Si_ j'accepte, commença Harry, comment je devrais m'y prendre?

- Ça, c'est la bonne question! dit William en riant. Jusqu'où tu voudrais remonter? Une journée?

Il plongea sa louche dans la potion et en montra une toute petite quantité.

- Une année?

Il la replongea et en sortit une plus grande quantité.

Harry n'y avait pas tellement pensé, espérant que ne pas trop y penser lui donnerait le temps de changer d'avis.

- Je ne sais pas, admit Harry.

- Bien sûr, dit William en laissant la louche retomber dans le chaudron. Voyons voir, qui aimerais-tu sauver?

Les visages de plusieurs défunts apparaissaient au premier plan dans son esprit, pourtant c'était ceux de vivants qui ressortaient le plus. C'était Teddy et Ginny qui le hantaient. Teddy qui avait grandi sans ses parents, Ginny qui avait perdu son frère. Alors, il répondit :

- Fred, Remus et Tonks…

- Tu penses trop spécifique! s'écria William. Tu ne peux pas empêcher une foutue bataille en _revivant_ la bataille! C'est le meilleur moyen de te faire tuer!

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Dumbledore, alors?

- Oui, oui, grommela William. Là tu y vas dans les grandes lignes. Mais pourquoi s'arrêter là?

- Sirius, essaya Harry, mais il se sentit soudainement égoïste, puis une idée le frappa. Ou Cédric… Je pourrais empêcher Voldemort de revenir… ça sauverait tout le monde, non?

Il se sentait comme un enfant qui pose avidement tout plein de questions.

William acquiesça, étudiant le visage de Harry sous le capuchon de sa cape.

- Allons, tu es beaucoup trop modeste. Si tu es prêt à faire ce voyage, alors au moins, vas-y jusqu'au bout. Je sais qu'il y a deux personnes que tu as oublié de mentionner. Un indice : elles ont défié Voldemort par trois fois. N'y a-t-il _personne_ d'autre que tu désirerais sauver?

Harry avait la gorge nouée.

- Maman et Papa?

William ricana, remplissant une grande fiole de quatre louchées complètes de potion.

- Ce sera donc la nuit de Halloween!

William foura la fiole dans les mains de Harry et celui-ci l'agrippa.

- Bonne chance à toi! Et maintenant, bois, bois, et tu seras peut-être de retour demain avant l'heure du thé.

Harry baissa les yeux vers la potion en réfléchissant à ses options. Quelle était la bonne chose à faire? Le liquide clair bouillonnait et envoya une goutte qui alla s'écraser sur son nez. Il pensa à Teddy, à Albus, à la femme de la cérémonie qui semblait tant souffrir et à Ginny… sa Ginny qu'il aimait tant. Pendant que tous ses doutes partaient en fumée, la voix de Cronus continuait de résonner dans ses oreilles.

- Bois, grognait-il. Bois!

Il leva la fiole et porta silencieusement un toast. _Pour Ginny_, pensa-t-il, étouffant l'appréhension et le sentiment de perte qui semblaient vouloir le retenir.

Et sans un moment d'hésitation, Harry porta la fiole à ses lèvres, lui donna un angle et laissa le liquide chaud descendre le long de sa gorge.

…

* _«Double, double, toil and trouble»_, Macbeth, William Shakespeare. Ce sont aussi les paroles de la chansons de Poudlard dans le troisième film de Harry Potter.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé le traduire! À dans deux jours pour la suite…**

**Bisou, bisou**

**Alie**

**P.S. I love you (and I love reviews****… XD).**


	5. Le voyageur

**Chapitre 4 : Le voyageur**

L'effet de la potion ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Harry n'avait connu auparavant, mais ça lui semblait en même temps très familier. S'il devait le comparer à quelque chose, il aurait choisi le Transplanage, la sensation d'être tiré de force d'un endroit à un autre. Mais encore là, ça ne pouvait pas expliquer entièrement l'étrangeté de la chose. Il était partout et nulle part à la fois.

Harry ne voyait rien; il était entouré de noirceur. Il n'était pas sûr d'être endormi, mort ou de ne plus exister du tout, et bien qu'il ne pouvait ni voir, ni entendre, ni sentir le temps revenir en arrière, il _savait_ que c'était ce qui ce passait à l'instant. Pourtant, si quelqu'un lui avait demandé comment il le savait, Harry n'aurait jamais pu fournir de réponse appropriée.

Harry aurait souhaité avoir posé plus de questions sur ce à quoi il devait s'attendre dans le passé. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quand et de où il se retrouverait, de ce qu'il devait faire exactement pour sauver ses parents et de combien de temps il avait avant de revenir dans le présent. Quand les effets de la potion seraient dissipés, devrait-il en trouver plus pour revenir à la maison?

Il jura, pas à voix haute, car il n'était pas sûr d'avoir encore une voix à ce moment-là. Il avait été si absorbé par tout ce que suggérait Cronus, si préoccupé par sa culpabilité qu'il avait oublié de poser les questions essentielles à sa survie. Mais n'était-ce pas tout lui? N'était-ce pas la même attitude qui avait tué Sirius?

Chaque question menait à plus d'interrogations et il tomba finalement sur le plus gros de tous ses problèmes. Pourquoi William Cronus voulait-il à tout prix l'aider? Avant, Harry n'avait pas pris la peine d'y penser. L'idée de sauver tout le monde avait pris toute la place dans son esprit et rien d'autre ne comptait. Maintenant qu'il voyageait à travers une existence d'obscurité perpétuelle, les motifs commençaient à prendre plus d'importance.

Puis, comme si aucune transition n'était nécessaire, Harry se retrouva couché face contre terre sur un sol de pierre glacé. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir cessé, un court moment, d'_exister_. Aucun élément de la pièce qui apparaissait avant les autre, pas de changement d'éclairage, pas signe avant-coureur. Un peu comme quand il savait que le temps remontait, il savait qu'il s'était arrêté à une époque et qu'il recommençait à avancer normalement.

- Il y a des choses, ici, au Département des Mystères, qui tenteraient n'importe quel homme, fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. À mois que vous soyez vraiment sûr de connaître les déplacements de Vous-Savez-Qui, je ne souhaite pas perdre mon temps à protéger une prophétie.

- Monsieur le Ministre, dit la voix plus familière d'Albus Dumbledore, si je pouvais révéler mes sources sans mettre leur sécurité en péril, je le ferais. Pour l'instant, vous allez devoir me faire confiance.

- J'ai en vous une confiance totale, dit le Ministre. Si vous croyez fermement que Vous-Savez-Qui veut cette prophétie, qui suis-je pour argumenter? J'aurais juste voulu que vous me disiez au moins d'où vous le savez.

- J'ai de bonnes sources, répondit Dumbledore, mais les révéler briserait un serment sacré. Voldemort n'a pas entendu la totalité de la prophétie et il n'agira peut-être pas avant de l'avoir fait. Vous, plus que tout autre, devriez savoir qu'il à l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Harry écoutait attentivement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait d'autre choix : il ne pouvait pas bouger de là où il était, _peu importe_ l'endroit où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était par terre et qu'il était soit hors de vue, soit pas encore entièrement matérialisé dans cette réalité.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il agira bientôt?

Dumbledore poussa un soupir.

- Rose et Victor Evans ayant été assassinés, il ne reste plus personne que Voldemort peut utiliser pour appâter les Potter. À l'exception, bien sûr, des Dursley, dont Voldemort ignore encore l'existence.

- Avant que plus d'informations ne lui soit livrées par le traître? ajouta le Ministre

Un lourd silence s'imposa entre eux.

- Millicent, je ressens les même regrets et la même impuissance que vous, dit Dumbledore à mi-voix, mais je vous promets que tout ceci sera bientôt terminé.

- Vous croyez que le petit Potter est l'enfant dont parle la prophétie?

- Ce que je crois n'importe en rien, répondit Dumbledore. Voldemort le croit, et c'est tout ce dont cette prophétie a besoin pour être accomplie. Avec un peu d'espoir, Harry n'aura jamais à porter ce fardeau. Si je suis assez rapide, j'arriverai peut-être même à arrêter Voldemort moi-même.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- James pense avoir fait une découverte extraordinaire, répondit Dumbledore. S'il peut rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle, ça en sera finit de Voldemort. En fait, je dois rendre visite aux Potter plus tard dans la soirée pour discuter de nos plans.

- Je pensais qu'ils ne permettaient à personne, pas même à _vous_, de rencontrer le Gardien du Secret.

Millicent s'arrêta un instant et continua.

- Je vois, James vous a remis cela avant, je présume.

- Et leur Gardien du Secret demeure anonyme.

- Dumbledore, si vous me le permettez, j'ai une réunion importante en haut. Vous voulez bien m'y accompagner?

Les voix devinrent de plus en plus lointaines jusqu'à ce que Harry ne les entende du tout. Harry resta couché pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement sentir un chatouillement dans son corps. Il pouvait enfin bouger ses doigts et ses orteils, puis ses bras et ses jambes jusqu'à ce que tous les membres de son corps soient finalement revenus à la normale. Il mit le léger picotement de côté et se leva. Il était caché derrière un bureau. À sa gauche se trouvait la porte de la Salle des Prophéties. À sa droite, la sortie.

Il sortit de derrière le bureau en repassant la conversation entre Dumbledore et le Ministre dans sa tête. S'il avait bien entendu, Voldemort avait tenté d'attirer les Potter hors de la maison en tuant ses grands-parents. Cela lui fit se demander combien d'autres membres de sa famille étaient morts aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Si le reste de la conversation avait été bien interprétée, son père devait donner de nouvelles informations à Dumbledore, un moyen d'arrêter Voldemort. La survie de ses parents ressemblait de plus en plus à une nécessité. Si, par un coup du destin, ses parents étaient au courant pour les Horcruxes de Voldemort, ce dernier pourrait bien être détruit pour de bon. Sans mentionner que le Gardien du Secret ferait face à la justice pour sa trahison et que Sirius aurait la vie sauve…

Et encore plus d'impacts de la survie de ses parents apparurent. S'ils vivaient, tout le monde vivait aussi… Cette idée lui donna de la force…

Il baissa les yeux et vit un morceau de papier sur le sol. Il se pencha et le ramassa. L'adresse de l'endroit où ses parents et son lui du passé étaient cachés y étaient écrite dans une écriture peu soignée. Dumbledore devait l'avoir laisser tomber. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son Directeur d'être si maladroit. L'arrivée de Harry dans cette époque avait-elle déjà eu un impact? Il mit l'adresse dans sa poche.

Quand il releva les yeux, la porte s'ouvrit. Harry n'avait pas le temps de se cacher. Il dut donc rester là pendant qu'un Arthur Weasley plus jeune entrait. Arthur sursauta en le voyant, puis se clama.

- James? demanda Arthur, surpris. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes yeux?

- Mes quoi? fit Harry en portant la main à ses lunettes.

Arthur l'avait pris pour son père. Harry savait que Arthur et James se connaissaient à l'époque, mais il n'avait aucune idée du genre de relation qu'ils entretenaient.

- Euh… Harry a réussi à prendre ma baguette… et voilà le résultat…

- Il t'a fait une vilaine cicatrice en plus, ajouta Arthur en pointant le front de Harry. Tu ferais bien de garder un œil sur ce petit ou il finira par se faire la même marque.

Il rit de bon cœur et donna une tape dans le dos à Harry.

- Tu diras à Lily que Molly et moi envoyons nos condoléances?

- Vos condoléances…? répéta Harry, puis il se souvint soudain que les parents de Lily venaient d'être tués. Oui, je le ferai.

- On sait ce que c'est, dit Arthur. Fabian et Gideon étaient des hommes bons et de grands atouts pour l'Ordre, j'en suis sûr. C'est une année difficile pour tout le monde.

- Ça oui, alors, répondit Harry, essayant de jouer le jeu. Donc, Arthur, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin rejoindre l'Ordre. On aurait besoin de gens compétents comme toi.

Arthur secoua la tête.

- Je suis heureux avec mon petit boulot au Ministère, répondit-il. Je ne pourrais pas laisser Molly et les enfants tout seul en ce moment. Hey!

Arthur leva un doigt et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortit une petite plaquette.

- Tu n'as pas encore vu de photo de notre petite dernière, n'est-ce pas? Merlin, ça fait déjà deux mois!

Arthur l'ouvrit et, à l'intérieur, il y avait une photo d'un petit bébé dans un berceau, habillé en rose et qui arborait une petite touffe de cheveux roux.

- La première fille Weasley à naître en sept générations, tu imagines? Elle a les yeux de Molly.

Harry prit la photo dans sa main et sourit au bébé qui deviendrait un jour sa femme.

- Comment l'avez-vous appelée?

- Ginevra Molly, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ginny, répondit fièrement Arthur en reprenant la photo. Tu sais quoi, quand les choses iront mieux, tu devrais emmener Harry pour qu'il les rencontre, Ron et elle. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille.

Harry sourit.

- Je m'en souviendrai, Mr. Weasley.

- Monsieur? répéta Arthur. James, je sais que nous ne sommes pas si proches que cela, mais tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler monsieur.

Harry s'excusa et regarda l'heure. S'il ne se rendait pas tout de suite a Godric's Hollow, il manquerait Voldemort et n'arriverait pas à l'arrêter à temps. Il dit au revoir à Arthur et sortit en vitesse du Département, en se demandant comment diable il allait réussir à prendre le plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire par surprise.


	6. De retour chez soi

**Bonjour à tous! Petites précisions pour ce chapitre. On y voit le Harry actuel et le Harry bébé. Alors pour que ça soit moins mélangeant, quand on parlera du bébé, ce sera bébé Harry et si vous ne voyez que Harry, c'est qu'on parle de notre bon vieux Harry dans la fin trentaine.**

**Chapitre 5 : De retour chez soi**

Harry Transplana dans un craquement sonore devant sa maison d'enfance à Godric's Hollow. Il se cacha rapidement dans l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Il vérifia l'heure et réalisa qu'il lui restait plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait. La brise d'octobre soufflait dans ses cheveux et il pouvait sentir le vent froid sur sa cicatrice.

Dans une époque où Voldemort était encore en vie, il s'attendait presque à ce que celle-ci soit douloureuse, mais c'était impossible. Il n'était plus un Horcruxe, donc plus connecté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il en était soulagé et d'ailleurs, si son plan fonctionnait comme prévu, il ne recevrait jamais le morceau d'âme.

Mais quel _était_ le plan au juste? Encore une fois, Harry aurait voulu avoir eu plus de temps pour y penser, mais il n'avait pas eu cette chance. Le moment approchait à grands pas, qu'il soit prêt ou pas. La seule chose qu'il pouvait prévoir était son principal objectif : envoyer Voldemort aussi loin de Godric's Hollow que possible. Une fois que cela serait fait, il s'inquiéterait pour le reste : rester en vie et capturer Voldemort.

Une autre question s'ajouta à longue liste qu'il avait déjà. Comment ferait-il pour survivre? À toutes les autres occasions où il avait combattu son ennemi, il avait eu droit à une assistance quelconque. La protection de sa mère l'avait aidé plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait compter, il y avait eu Fumseck dans la Chambre des Secrets, Dumbledore, même sa propre baguette avait participé à la victoire. Il devait arrêter de se voiler la face; la chance et un amas de coïncidence avait énormément contribué à son succès. Mais ce soir, qui pourrait bien venir à sa rescousse?

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre. De sa cachette, Harry tourna les yeux vers l'entrée et ce qu'il vit fit bouillir son sang.

Queudver se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, éclairé par les lumières de la maison, et tenait le Harry du passé dans ses bras. Le bébé riait très fort alors que James et Lily apparaissaient derrière lui.

- Hey, mon petit Vif d'or, lança James à son fils, lâche le doigt de Queudver. Tu vas finir par l'arracher.

James prit la petite main de bébé Harry pour lui faire lâcher prise.

- Quicki! babilla le bébé.

Lily tendit les bras et Queudver lui donna volontiers Harry.

- Merci d'être passé nous rendre visite, Peter, dit Lily. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps?

- Non, j'ai des trucs à faire, répliqua Queudver, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Dit au revoir à Queudver, Harry, dit James.

Bébé Harry secoua la main vers l'homme qui les avaient trahis.

- R'voir, Quicky!

James et Lily éclatèrent d'un rire plein d'affection, dirent bonne nuit à leur Gardien du Secret et refermèrent la porte derrière Queudver.

Queudver s'éloigna nerveusement de l'entrée, jeta un dernier regard vers la maison et s'arrêta. Il roula sa manche, révélant la Marque des Ténèbres, sortit sa baguette et murmura :

- Il est temps.

Il hoqueta en pressant le bout de sa baguette contre la marque.

Harry réalisa qu'il avait peut-être raté sa chance. Si Queudver n'avait pas appelé son maître, Voldemort ne serait pas venu. Mais encore, c'était le seul moment où il saurait exactement où Voldemort se trouvait. Ça n'avait plus d'importance, car Queudver avait commencé à se transformer sous son horrible forme de rat.

Queudver avait-il été là ce soir là dans l'espace temps d'origine? Sans doute, conclut Harry, car sa présence ne pouvait pas encore avoir affecté de façon majeure les événements. Peut-être que c'était Queudver qui avait récupéré la baguette de Voldemort plus tard, peut-être même qu'il avait aidé la forme spectrale décrépie de son maître après que le sortilège de la mort eut détruit son corps.

Le rideau, qui était avant fermé, s'ouvrit. James, tenant bébé Harry dans ses bras, se tenait près de la fenêtre. Avec sa main libre, il ouvrit la fenêtre. Il pointa le ciel et demanda :

- Harry, tu te souviens du nom de cette étoile?

Harry sortit un peu de sa cachette pour mieux voir la scène et cassa accidentellement une brindille qui craqua. James ne le remarqua pas, mais l'attention de bébé Harry se tourna vers le bruit. Il fixa avec curiosité l'endroit du craquement, n'essayant même pas de faire semblant d'écouter son père.

Quand son fils ne répondit pas, James dit :

- Allez, mon Vif d'Or. Je te l'ai appris hier. L'étoile du chien. On l'a appelé comme ça pour ton parrain.

Il tapota la tête de son fils.

Harry pouvait sentir l'émotion se soulever en lui. Combien d'autres moments comme celui-ci seraient possibles s'il sauvait ses parents ce soir? Il serait un enfant heureux et serait traité avec humanité au lieu d'être abusé par les Dursley.

- Ça en vaut la peine, murmura Harry.

- Tu sais, dit James en essayant de reprendre l'attention de son fils, certains disent que notre destin est écrit là-haut, dans les étoiles…

- James, flotta la voix de Lily par la fenêtre, tu sais qu'il n'aime pas ce charabia de diseuse de bonne aventure.

- Il devrait l'apprendre, Lily. N'est-ce pas ce «charabia de diseuse de bonne aventure» qui nous a amené ici?

- Sans mentionner qu'il fait froid dehors, riposta Lily. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il attrape un rhume. Pourquoi tu ne fermerais pas la fenêtre pour aller lui montrer encore ton truc de fumée avec ta baguette. Il adore ça.

- B'jour Harry! lança bébé Harry dans son langage inintelligible.

Harry se recula dans l'ombre pendant que James riait.

- Alors ce sera la baguette et la fumée, dit-il en fermant la fenêtre avant d'aller asseoir son fils sur le sofa.

Quand James commença à faire apparaître de la fumée avec sa baguette, bébé Harry se mit à rire.

Harry se serait bien perdu dans ce moment tendre de son enfance, mais il se rappela soudain de la proximité que devait avoir Voldemort à l'instant. Il balaya le trottoir du regard, regardant de gauche à droite pour essayer de se rappeler par quel côté arriverait Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas permettre à son ennemi de s'approcher du pas de la porte, mais ça ne ferait peut-être pas de grande différence. Il avait toujours l'élément de surprise de son côté. Ça ne lui gagnerait peut-être pas beaucoup de temps, mais ce serait assez. Après tout, Voldemort utilisait une tactique simple ce soir pour son homicide. Harry savait que si ses parents avaient été préparés, ils auraient survécu.

La fraîcheur d'automne lui envoyait des frissons alors qu'il attendait. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de ne pas entendre les bruits de pas de l'assassin. Quelques feuilles tombèrent lentement des branches de l'arbre. Les délicates taches rouges et orange se posèrent sur le pavé.

Pendant que Harry les observait, le tissu noir d'une cape apparut dans son champ de vision. Il étouffa un bruit de reconnaissance. Voldemort s'arrêta et regarda par la fenêtre où il vit James et le bébé. L'homme était déjà incroyablement déformé par son âme brisée. Sa main sur la poignée, Voldemort commençait à la tourner.

Harry saisit sa chance. Il n'y avait que trois pas entre Voldemort et lui. Le grincement de la porte couvrait les bruits de pas sur le pavé. Voldemort se retourna au moment où Harry était sur lui. Il attrapa le Seigneur des Ténèbres par le bras et Transplana avec lui loin de Godric's Hollow, laissant l'heureuse famille Potter dans l'ignorance de ce qui aurait pu se passer.


	7. Changer le passé

**Chapitre 6 : Changer le passé**

Harry était soulagé que le Transplanage se fasse si instantanément. Il n'aurait pas apprécié un voyage prolongé, si près de l'homme qui l'avait traqué pendant dix-sept ans. Quand Harry et Voldemort atterrirent brusquement devant le Ministère de la Magie, Harry pointa vite sa baguette sur le mage noir.

- Levez-vous, Voldemort.

Sa baguette elle aussi pointé sur Harry, Voldemort se mit gracieusement sur pieds. Il fixait d'abord Harry avec rage, mais en voyant son visage, son expression se changea très vite en perplexité. Quoi que soit ce à quoi il s'attentait, ce n'était certainement pas à cela.

- Potter? cracha Voldemort. Quelle intéressante situation. Je m'apprêtais à bien m'amuser en vous prenant par surprise. Je dois dire qu'un duel en due et bonne forme me distrairait beaucoup également.

Ils se tournèrent autour, baguettes parées, le son de la ville résonant entre eux. Des enfants traversèrent à l'autre bout de la rue en riant, nous pointant du doigt et nous félicitant pour nos costumes. Bientôt, ils furent partis.

- Dis-moi, James, tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter?

- Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, marmonna Harry.

- Tu considères notre dernière rencontre comme une victoire? siffla Voldemort, un sourire malicieux accroché à ses lèvres minces. Tu serais mort si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là. Où est-il ce soir? Il attend le bon moment pour te sauver la vie?

Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette.

- Il n'y a que moi.

- Bien, conclut Voldemort. Après t'avoir tué, ton précieux fils et ta femme seront les prochains.

- Tu n'as pas idée de jusqu'où j'irai pour m'assurer que cela n'arrive jamais, dit Harry. Ça n'a pas d'importance que tu me tues ici, tu mouras ce soir.

- Tant d'assurance, Potter, ricana Voldemort. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que le fait que tu aies percé mes secrets m'inquiète? Bientôt, tu seras mort et mes secrets mouront avec toi.

Voldemort s'arrêta et Harry aussi. Cette scène lui était familière. Elle avait déjà eu lieu pour lui, des années auparavant et elle arriverait pour la première fois à Voldemort des années plus tard. En tout cas, c'était ce qui s'était passé dans la première histoire, pensa Harry. _Ça ne se passera pas comme cela cette fois._ Et avant que les sortilèges ne soient prononcés, Harry était prêt.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

- _Expelliarmus!_

Pendant que Harry espérait de tout son cœur que son «plan» marcherait, le jet rouge de sa baguette rencontra le rayon vert de celle de Voldemort. Soudainement, la baguette de Harry vibra violemment. La connexion fit jaillir des rayons de lumière dorée entre eux, les secouant agressivement.

- JAMES?

Harry tourna sa tête vers la gauche. Arthur et Molly étaient en train de sortir du Ministère et dans les bras de Molly se trouvait Ginny. Harry jura et réalisa à quel point sa future famille était en danger. Molly regardait la scène avec horreur.

- Arthur! lança Harry, en tenant toujours fermement sa baguette.

Il devait dire ce qu'il avait à dire avant que la connexion ne crée le dôme doré et qu'il ne soit bloqué.

- Dans ma poche droite, il y a une adresse. Vas là-bas et avertis ma famille!

Arthur s'avança immédiatement et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en sortit l'adresse secrète. Quand Arthur se fut assez éloigné, Harry serra les dents sous l'intensité de la vibration.

- ET BON SANG, EMMÈNE GINNY TRÈS LOIN D'ICI!

Le rayon doré se brisa, envoyant de petits faisceaux, très haut au-dessus des duellistes. La toile dorée en forme de dôme qui rappelait beaucoup à Harry sa quatrième année se forma autour d'eux.

- Quelle est cette magie, Potter? hurla Voldemort, ses yeux rouges emprunts de confusion.

Le chant du phoenix commença à résonner et Voldemort balaya la scène de plus en plus rapidement.

Harry ne répondit pas à sa question. Lorsqu'il vit les colliers de lumière finalement formés, Harry se prépara. Avec toute sa puissance, il força les fils de la connexion à aller vers Voldemort. Alors que la balle lumineuse touchait la baguette de Voldemort, des échos de douleur émanaient de la baguette magique.

Comme Harry s'y attendait, des formes grisâtres commencèrent à jaillir de la baguette de son ennemi. Les formes de plusieurs victimes flottaient tout autour de lui, bien que Harry n'en reconnut pas une seule. Elles créèrent une aura de fumée entre Voldemort et lui.

- _Harry_, lancèrent des voix dans un écho.

Deux figures fantomatiques sortirent de la baguette de Voldemort. Elles s'attardèrent sur le sol, puis flottèrent à travers l'air, venant se poser de chaque côté de Harry. Il regarda de chaque côté, de gauche à droite, et vit deux hommes qui ressemblaient aux jumeaux Weasley.

- Regarde-moi ça, Fabian, les rumeurs sont vraies, dit le premier.

- Je vois, je vois, Gidéon, répondit Fabian. Harry Potter essaie de changer le passé.

- Tes intentions sont nobles…

- Mais tu dois arrêter ce voyage, continua Fabian. Le Destin est une chose avec laquelle il n'est pas recommandé de jouer. Il te retombera dessus, peut importe ce que tu fais.

- Mais…, fit Harry, essayant de plaider avec eux. Je dois les sauver…

- Seul les événements qui se sont déjà produits peuvent amener la paix, dit Gidéon.

- Mais mes parents savaient! cria Harry, suppliant. Ils savaient pour les Horcruxes…

Le dôme doré se rompit et la toile se brisa. Les fantômes des défunts disparurent et il n'en resta que de la fumée. Voldemort avait brisé la connexion. Harry s'écroula sur le pavé. Ses jointures étaient blanches et sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à toute vitesse.

- James.

Quelqu'un le secouait et l'appelait par le nom de son père. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage d'Arthur. Combien de temps avait passé? Il se redressa et vit ce qu'il restait de la brume. Ça ne faisait que quelques minutes.

Harry s'assit.

- Où est Voldemort? demanda-t-il.

- Il s'est envolé, dit Arthur. James, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? J'aurais juré que je viens de voir Gidéon et Fabian.

Harry leva la tête et se frotta les tempes.

- Arthur, tu n'étais pas supposé te rendre à Godric's Hollow?

Arthur aida Harry à se remettre sur pieds.

- J'ai envoyé Molly et je suis resté pour t'aider. Je suis désolé. Aucun de mes sortilèges ne…

- Tu as QUOI?

Harry repoussa le bras de Arthur, faisant reculer l'homme de deux pas. Harry jura et se mit à réfléchir. Voldemort reviendrait-il directement à Godric's Hollow pour finir le travail? Et si Molly et Ginny étaient là quand il revenait? Il tremblait rien qu'à y penser. Il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de plus. Il fléchit sa main, resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et Transplana loin du Ministère de la Magie.

Au moment exact où il apparaissait à Godric's Hollow, il vit le dos d'un rousse qui Transplanait. _Dieu merci_, pensa-t-il. Molly avait réussi à avertir ses parents et elle et Ginny était en sécurité, loin de la maison.

Il y eut un bruit assourdissant. Harry se tendit et se tourna ver la maison, priant pour que ça ne soit pas ce qu'il croyait.

- Lily, prend les enfants! hurla James. C'est lui! Vas-t-en! Cours! Je vais le retenir!

Harry courut vers la maison. Il n'avait _rien_ empêché, il n'avait fait que retardé l'inévitable. Il entendit le sortilège de la mort, vit un éclair vert et quelqu'un s'écroula. Harry cria comme jamais.

_Pas mon père!_ pensa-t-il. Après l'échec de sa faible tentative de secourir son père, ses pensées se concentrèrent aussitôt sur sa mère. _Il faut que j'arrive jusqu'à elle…_

Il trébucha. Harry tomba durement sur le sol et se frappa le menton sur le plancher. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il ignora la douleur et se leva, tombant face à face avec Queudver.

- Dégage de mon chemin, espèce de traître! hurla Harry en levant sa baguette pour le stupéfixer.

Queudver eut à peine le temps d'avoir l'air perplexe avant de conjurer son bouclier. Harry poussa un cri de colère, son sang atteignant le point d'ébullition. Il voulait tuer ce vil rongeur pourri tout de suite.

Lily cria. Harry leva les yeux vers le deuxième étage où on voyait les lumières par la fenêtre. Sa mère barricadait la porte pour tenter de protéger son fils.

- Queudver, regarde! s'écria Harry en pointant la fenêtre. Il va tuer Lily! Merde, je te dis de regarder!

Queudver trembla et regarda vaguement vers la fenêtre. Lily se tenait là, les bras écartés pour protéger son fils. La porte éclata en morceau et Voldemort entra.

- Il… il a dit qu'il ne les tuerait pas…, sanglota Queudver. Seulement le… le garçon…

- Dis ça à mon père, il est juste là, hurla Harry.

Queudver regarda bizarrement Harry et abaissa son bouclier. Harry cria le sort de stupéfixion. Il frappa Queudver en pleine poitrine et l'envoya valser brutalement sur le côté.

Harry courut vers la maison aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettait. Il sauta par-dessus le corps sans vie de son père, son cœur battant plus vite que jamais. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, chaque marche le rapprochant de sa mère. _J'arrive_, pensa-t-il désespérément.

- Écarte-toi!fit la forte voix de Voldemort. Écarte-toi, femme!

Il ne vit pas l'éclair vert. Il ne fit qu'entendre son corps s'écrouler et il n'était même pas encore parvenu au deuxième étage.

- NON! hurla Harry en frappant le mur de son poing alors qu'il continuait de monter les marches.

Il était arrivé trop tard. Il avait échoué.

Une violente explosion secoua la maison.

Harry s'écrasa contre le mur, déboulant presque les escaliers. Son visage alla frapper la rampe, la brisant au passage, et il saignait maintenant encore plus. L'explosion avait laissé un sifflement dans ses oreilles. Tous les sons qu'il percevait ressemblaient à des échos. En se relevant, Harry savait ce qui arriverait ensuite et qu'il soit damné s'il échouait là aussi.

Il se précipita vers la chambre. Il y avait de la poussière partout et on pouvait voir le ciel qui avait remplacé le plafond. Harry vit le berceau et vit une sphère de lumière flotter dangereusement près de lui. Il savait, il _savait_ sans l'ombre d'un doute, que c'était le morceau d'âme de Voldemort. C'était étrange de voir à quel point il était paisible alors qu'il flottait au-dessus de bébé Harry.

Harry cria et se jeta vers le berceau. Bébé Harry était à demi conscient, mais Harry entendit les pleurs de l'enfant alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Il sortit de la pièce en examinant l'enfant. La cicatrice était là, à l'endroit où le sort l'avait frappé, sur son front.

Il sortit de la maison, toujours secoué de ne pas avoir pu sauver ses parents, mais extatique de s'être épargné le rôle d'Horcruxe. Il n'y aurait pas de cauchemars, plus d'isolation, plus d'inquiétude…

Dans la rue, il vit un homme gigantesque dans la lumière de la lune.

- Harry! appela désespérément Harry.

Il courut vers lui.

- James? lança Hagrid. Que diable se passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Tu-Sais-Qui?

Il leva les yeux, vit la maison et hoqueta.

- Où est Lily?

- Lily? marmonna Harry en se rapprochant de Hagrid.

Bébé Harry commença à pleurer comme s'il comprenait soudainement qu'il venait de devenir un orphelin.

- Hagrid, Lily est… elle est…

- Non, l'interrompit Hagrid. C'est impossible. Dumbledore vient tout juste d'avoir le message de Molly. Je suis supposé emmener les enfants loin d'ici pour que Lily et toi, vous puissiez régler tout ça.

Harry tomba sur ses genoux, l'enfant pleurant toujours dans ses bras.

- James, peut-être que tu ferais mieux de me donner Harry…

- NON! cria Harry en s'éloignant des bras tendus de Hagrid. Est-ce que tu as dit _les_ enfants?

Quand Hagrid ne fit que le regarder bizarrement, Harry cria :

- Réponds-moi!

Hagrid recula face à la dureté de son ton.

- James, tu étais là quand Molly a laissé la petite ici, non?

Harry déposa lentement bébé Harry dans les bras musclés de Hagrid. Il s'éloigna maladroitement du demi-géant, qui se tenait là, perplexe. Harry mit l'inquiétude de côté et courut vers la maison. Il ouvrit la porte qui tomba en morceaux et se précipita vers les escaliers.

Marche après marche, il priait. Ginny devait être vivante. Elle le _devait_. Il n'avait jamais considéré qu'elle aurait pu être là, il n'avait pas anticipé que Molly viendrait à Godric's Hollow et laisserait Ginny ici. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir que les choses tourneraient de cette façon?

Il n'avait jamais spécifiquement dit aux Weasley contre quoi ils devaient prévenir James et Lily. Quand Molly avait vu James à la maison et pas en train de combattre Voldemort, elle avait été déstabilisée. Peut-être que James et Lily avaient cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui visait à les éloigner de la maison. Avaient-ils supposé que l'endroit était toujours sûr et ils avaient donc dit à Molly de laisser Ginny ici parce que c'était la place la plus approprié pour sa sécurité pendant que Molly allait chercher l'aide de Dumbledore?

- Merde! jura Harry.

Il entendit des pleurs et comprit enfin pourquoi on aurait dit que bébé Harry pleurait alors qu'il était à peine conscient. Il était endormi. C'était un autre enfant qui pleurait. Il suivit les pleurs et remarqua un autre petit berceau dans le coin gauche. Sa barrière avant avait été arrachée, dévoilant le corps minuscule d'une petite fille rousse.

Elle allait bien. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était sauve.

Et puis, il le vit.

Un petite sphère de lumière flottait au-dessus de Ginny.

Et avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, il fut violemment tiré de l'existence et jeté, sans cérémonie, vers sa propre époque.

… … … … …

_**Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous êtes surpris? Vous avez la bouche ouverte en ce moment (je parie que oui)? Étonnés? Estomaqués? Mystifiés? Tout ça à la fois? Mais surtout, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? J'ai besoin de le savoir car étonnamment je n'ai reçu que trop peu de reviews pour les autres chapitres? Je ne me suis pas sentie très appréciée… et que font les traducteurs quand ils ne sont pas appréciés? (Voyons, c'est quand pas une colle!) C'est ça! Ils ne traduisent pas!**_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas… J'ai pas l'intention de vous lâcher comme ça en cours de route, mais s'il vous plaît… dîtes-moi que vous aimer cette histoire. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas écrite mais ça me rends fière de ce que je fais. Cette histoire, j'ai besoin de la savoir appréciée. S'il vous plaît… (vous fait son regard le plus irrésistible et mignon qui soit…)**_

_**Je vous aime!**_

_**Ginny374**_


	8. Retour vers le futur

_**Surpris de me voir si tôt! C'est pour vous récompenser pour tout les beaux reviews que j'ai reçu… continuez comme ça. J'ai encore quelques chapitres déjà traduits en réserve qui n'ont besoin que de quelques retouches. À vous de décider si vous les voulez dans 2 jours ou dans une semaine! ; ) :P En attendant, bon chapitre.**_

**Chapitre 7 : Retour vers le futur**

Harry Potter se réveilla.

Comme s'il avait été endormi pendant des années, toutes ses sensations commencèrent à lui revenir graduellement et il était plus conscient de son corps qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il senti d'abord sa joue, réalisant qu'elle était froide, et il conclut que ce devait être la brise. Ensuite, il sentit le reste de son corps. Il avait chaud; sûrement le soleil.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Directement dans son champ de vision, il y avait le même berceau qu'on lui avait arraché, mais sa raison d'être là était partie. Il n'y avait pas d'enfant à l'intérieur, pas de bébé qui pleure, pas de Ginny, seule et impuissante. Il ne restait que les barres brisées du berceau et un amas de crasse et de poussière, héritage des années qui avaient passé.

Son visage était pressé contre le sol en bois. Il se redressa, des taches de poussière fixées à ses joues, toutes collantes. Il avait pleuré avant de partir. Il devait avoir pleuré pendant quatre décennies. Pas étonnant qu'il se sente comme cela.

Il se leva, fixant toujours l'endroit où avait été le bébé. Il pouvait encore le voir, aussi nettement que s'il était encore dans cette réalité, l'orbe de lumière flotter si près de Ginny. Il s'approcha, mettant ses mains contre le vieux bois, et essaya de penser aux implications de son intervention.

_Ginny était-elle devenue l'Hor…_

_NON_, pensa-t-il en bloquant le reste de la question dans sa tête. S'il se la posait, ça la rendrait réelle. Oui, il avait échoué misérablement et au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter Voldemort, à ressusciter ses parents, mais il refusait d'admettre la défaite quant à Ginny Weasley.

Il combattit le besoin de se laisser aller aux larmes et conclut qu'il devrait faire face à la situation. Si Ginny avait fusionné avec le morceau d'âme de Voldemort, alors les souvenirs de cette réalité alternée devraient être présents dans son esprit. Il se forçat à se rappeler jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête. La seule existence dont il pouvait se souvenir était son ancienne vie. Peut-être que son interférence n'était pas aussi désastreuse qu'il ne l'avait cru. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment _vu_ Ginny devenir l'Horcruxe.

Cependant, quelque chose clochait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la pièce, il prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la pièce dévastée. Il vagabonda dans les couloirs sombres, passant par-dessus les jouets brisés. Il arriva à la cage d'escaliers et vit la rampe cassée contre laquelle il était tombé. Il descendit les marches et entra dans le salon où il s'attendait presque à trouver le cadavre de son père sur le plancher.

Il traversa la pièce et quitta la maison. Le terrain était comme il se le rappelait, du temps où Hermione et lui l'avait visité tant d'années auparavant : l'herbe avait trop poussé et des écritures magiques apparaissait quand Harry passait.

Harry entendit un animal couiner et regarda en direction de la porte. Un rat rampait sous une branche qui était tombée. Si ça avait été possible, Harry aurait pu confondre le rongeur avec Peter Pettigrew. Harry s'arrêta et regarda à nouveau l'animal. Il s'était perché relativement hors de vue et le regardait fixement.

- Queudver? cria Harry.

Le rat s'enfuit de sa cachette. Malgré les regrets passagers que Queudver avait semblé montrer, la fraîcheur de sa traîtrise et de la défaite de Harry eurent raison de lui. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et dégagea la porte désaxée de l'entrée. Il se précipita dans la direction qu'avait prise le rat, le suivant jusqu'à une autre maison, mais la créature disparut aussitôt que Harry eut atteint le jardin.

Il fouilla la cour, mais aucun signe du rat. Harry fronça les sourcils et décida finalement qu'il avait dû imaginer ce qu'il avait vu. Il donna un coup de pied sur un caillou et grogna avec frustration.

- Jeune homme, fit la voix d'une femme âgée.

Harry se tourna vers la maison devant laquelle il était et vit une vieille dame assise sur le porche. Elle avait l'air plutôt agréable.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un avant cet après-midi, dit-elle. Êtes-vous ici pour la visite guidée?

Harry fronça encore les sourcils.

- Une visite guidée? répéta-t-il.

La femme sourit et pointa ce qu'il y avait à côté d'elle. À sa gauche, il y avait une plaque blasonnée en or avec les mots : _Maison de William Emmett Cronus. Tours guidés gratuits._

Harry avait besoin de réponses, mais est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être si facile? Cronus reviendrait-il dans la maison où il avait passé sa vie? Ce serait sans doute le premier endroit où Harry le chercherait. Et même si Cronus n'était pas là, Harry avait l'intuition que cette maison recelait quand même quelques réponses. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ce genre d'opportunité alors qu'il était là.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour la visite, admit Harry, mais j'ai bien quelques questions.

- Vous êtes l'un d'eux, alors, dit la dame et elle demanda à Harry de s'approcher. Nous avons des touristes curieux comme vous de temps en temps.

Elle tendit sa main vers Harry et il l'aidait à se lever de sa chaise.

- Mon nom est Roberta Sparrow. Entrez, je vous prie, et je répondrai à vos questions.

Il la suivit à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas une sorcière très rapide; elle boitillait lentement dans la pièce. Harry ferma la porte derrière eux. Il se tourna et observa la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés. C'était une pièce excentrique avec de faux chaudrons et des fioles.

- Nous recevons beaucoup de curieux depuis que Patricia Pèlerin est venue ici pour son livre, commença Roberta. Où avez-vous entendu parler de Cronus?

- Le livre, répondit Harry.

- Impossible, rétorqua Roberta. Elle ne l'a même pas encore publié.

Harry sortit le livre de sa poche et en sortit la photo de sa famille. Il lui tendit le livre et mit la photo dans sa poche. Roberta l'observa attentivement, le tournant dans tout les sens pour essayer de le discréditer.

- Elle doit vous en avoir envoyé une copie à l'avance, marmonna Roberta et elle lui rendit le livre. Par quoi commencerons-nous?

Roberta fit venir sa cape par magie et s'appuya dessus.

- La question la plus posée concerne la Potion Temporelle. Voulez-vous en savoir plus?

Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Il savait que les détails étaient importants.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Cronus? demanda Harry. A-t-il découvert comment voyager dans le temps?

Roberta hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr que si, il a inventé le Retourneur de Temps, mais la vraie question est de savoir s'il a réussi à voyager _plus loin_ dans le temps. Vous voyez, le Retourneur de Temps…

Elle fit une geste en direction d'un mur et Harry vit une réplique de l'objet magique sur une étagère.

- … ne peut remonter que de quelques heures. Rien de bien dramatique, mais la potion, prétendait Cronus, pourrait envoyer les gens à de grandes distances dans le passé et le futur.

- Mais il n'a jamais eu la chance de la concevoir, riposta Harry en se rappelant une information du livre. On l'a empêché de faire ses recherches et il est mort avant que les voyages dans le temps ait été de nouveau légalisés.

- Est-il vraiment mort? demanda malicieusement Roberta. Selon les _registres_, il est mort en 1776, mais on ne sait pas exactement quand il est mort. 1776 est simplement la dernière année où quelqu'un a vu Cronus en vie. Il a disparu et n'est pas revenu avant qu'on ne découvre son corps, seulement quatre ans plus tard. Cependant, certains vous diront qu'il aurait très bien pu orchestrer les circonstances lui-même.

Harry la regarda curieusement.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

Roberta sourit, faussement modeste.

- Cronus était maître en l'art de faire croire aux gens ce qu'il voulait qu'ils croient. S'il souhaitait qu'on croit qu'il voyageait dans le temps, on le croyait. Il s'enfermait dans son laboratoire pendant des semaines. Il ne voyait personne et personne ne lui parlait, puis il réapparaissait comme si le temps n'avait pas bougé du tout. Voyageait-il très loin? Je n'en sais rien.

Harry hocha la tête, repensant à comment Cronus avait réussi à manipuler ses sentiments et ses décisions. Harry était convaincu que cet homme avait pris une dose de sa potion au 18e siècle et visitait maintenant notre époque.

Roberta continua.

- Oui, Cronus était un marginal. Bien plus âgé que son âge.

Elle lui montra un portrait. C'était Cronus, le visage constellé de taches de vieillesse, ses cheveux noirs pendant sur son visage. Il avait l'air d'être sur son lit de mort.

- Cronus avait quarante-cinq ans sur ce portrait.

Elle attendit la réaction de Harry et enchaîna :

- Il disait même qu'il devait son apparence et sa personnalité aux voyages temporels.

Harry étudia le portrait. En vrai, l'homme avait bel et bien l'air vieux. On ne voyait pas beaucoup son visage, mais s'il pouvait imaginer ce qui se cachait sous ses cheveux et sa cape, ça ressemblerait sans doute à cela. Roberta s'approcha, toujours en boitillant. Harry la regarda et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que les voyages dans le temps ont à voir avec ça?

- Imaginez que vous quitter votre espace-temps à midi et que vous revenez une seconde plus tard, dit Roberta. Théoriquement, le temps n'a pas exactement passé, mais pour vous ce serait différent. Si vous aviez passé trois ans dans le passé, vous reviendriez plus âgé de trois ans. Sans mentionner que le corps humain est conçu pour vivre seulement dans un seul espace-temps, pas pour voyage d'avant en arrière, et vice-versa. Des études récentes sur des elfes de maison ont démontré ce que d'être trop longtemps exposé aux voyages dans le temps peut faire au corps humain et à l'esprit. Cronus a même émis la théorie que trop de voyages peuvent éventuellement coincer le voyageur dans le passé ou dans le futur.

Harry sentait que ces descriptions correspondaient exactement à l'homme qu'il avait rencontré.

- Serait-ce possible que Cronus vive dans notre époque?

- Possible, oui, répondit Roberta. En fait, Cronus a déclaré avoir acquis beaucoup de son savoir du futur et il a écrit ces informations comme de vagues prophéties.

Elle alla vers le secrétaire, l'ouvrit et en sortit un vieux livre poussiéreux. Elle parcourut les pages et le posa sur la table, à côté d'un chaudron noir.

- Lisez celle-ci.

Harry la rejoignit et prit le livre. Malgré l'écriture peu soignée, presque effacée de la page, Harry lut à haute voix :

- _Tu seras ton propre ennemi. Tu viendras avec l'éclair et le feu et tu combattras le serpent à plusieurs têtes.»_

Quand Harry eut fini, Roberta le regardait curieusement.

- Les experts pensent que ça réfère à vous, Harry Potter, répondit Roberta.

Harry recula d'un pas. Il ne savait pas que la vieille dame l'avait reconnu, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Harry relut la prophétie et réalisa à quel point elle lui correspondait. L'ennemi, c'était bien lui puisque Voldemort avait accidentellement mis un morceau de son âme en lui. L'éclair faisant référence à sa cicatrice et le feu à sa baguette. Et il avait tué Voldemort, l'héritier de Serpentard qui s'était séparé en plusieurs morceaux.

- Mais ce qui est plutôt sournois avec les prophéties, recommença Roberta avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, c'est que la plupart, pas toutes, mais la plupart sont vagues et ne sont comprises qu'_après_ avoir été réalisées.

Elle reprit le livre, le referma et le remit dans le secrétaire.

- Tenez, l'autre jour, ajouta Roberta. C'était un soir de tempête et j'étais dans le noir à la maison. En allumant une lumière, j'ai vu mon reflet et j'ai eu si peur que j'ai lancé un Incendio. J'ai fini par détruire l'Hydre en jouet de mon petit-fils. Alors, dites-moi, n'ai-je pas en quelque sorte accompli la prophétie?

Harry sourit devant la petite histoire de la dame.

- Je suppose, oui.

- Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, si Cronus voulait faire croire qu'il vivait dans le futur, on le croyait, dit Roberta. Bon, est-ce que cela répond à vos questions, Mr. Potter?

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans son esprit sur l'identité de Cronus. Les deux individus n'étaient vraiment qu'une seule et même personne. Harry leva les yeux vers le tableau qui le regardait maintenant avec un air renfrogné.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question? demanda Roberta et Harry le lui autorisa. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici en réalité? La potion n'a jamais été trouvée, la recette est perdue pour toujours et pourtant, vous apparaissez sur le pas de ma porte, poursuivant un rat, alors que vous avez disparu depuis plus de deux mois.

Harry détourna vite son attention du reste de la pièce et la regarda.

- Vous dites que j'ai disparu il y a deux mois? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas mentionné plus tôt?

- Un homme qui disparaît pendant aussi longtemps et vient ici au lieu de retourner vers sa famille ne souhaite pas être trouvé, répondit Roberta. Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez, mais quoi que ce soit, ça ne vaut pas ce genre de peine. Rentrez chez vous, Mr. Potter, avant que vous ne vous attiriez de véritables ennuis.

Quand Harry sortit de la maison, il avait peine à croire qu'il avait été parti deux mois. Ginny et le reste de la famille devaient être morts d'inquiétude depuis cette fameuse nuit. Et il n'avait dit à personne où il allait. Il devait revenir à la maison le plus vite possible. Même s'il avait vraiment envie de payer une petite visite à Cronus, ça devrait attendre.

Harry s'engagea sur le trottoir et vit le même rat que tout à l'heure qui le regardait encore de l'autre côté du terrain, près de la porte. Encore une fois, Harry l'appela. Le rat couru à travers la rue pendant que Harry lui lançait sort après sort, hurlant le nom de la petite vermine. Les sortilèges n'attinrent jamais leur cible.

Le rat entra sur une autre propriété; c'était le cimetière, cette fois. Harry s'arrêta, regarda attentivement la créature courir et visa avec précision. Enfin, le sortilège rencontra sa cible et le rat s'écrasa contre une pierre tombale avant de retomber mollement sur le sol.

Harry pénétra dans le cimetière. Quand il arriva devant le rat, il vit la tombe sur laquelle il avait atterri. Il secoua la tête face à cette étrange coïncidence; pourquoi, soudainement, tombait-il sur _celle-là_ en particulier?

_William Emmett Cronus_

_31 juillet 1610? – 31 octobre 1776_

_«À chaque chose, il y a une saison, et un moment pour chaque raison sous les cieux…_

_Un temps pour aimer, un temps pour haïr; un temps pour la guerre, un temps pour la paix»_

- Cronus, grogna Harry.

Il lui règlerait son compte plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait d'autres choses en tête. Harry prit le rat et l'examina pour confirmer son identité. Il reconnu sa fourrure et son doigt manquant, et eut sa réponse. C'était bien Queudver.

Harry ranima le rat et garda sa baguette pointée sur lui.

- J'ai des questions à te poser, dit Harry, haussant la voix.

Queudver reprit lentement sa forme humaine, mais à ce qu'il semblait, ça faisant bien longtemps qu'il vivait en tant que rat. Agenouillé, Queudver s'accrochait aux vêtements de Harry.

- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-il, je t'en pris, épargne-moi, Harry. Ne me tue pas.

- Tu devrais déjà être mort, rétorqua Harry.

- Je sais, pleurnicha Queudver.

Harry s'arracha à ses minables mains.

- Et tous les jours, je suis reconnaissant envers toi et la jeune Weasley, tous les jours depuis que vous avez épargné ma vie. J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit. Je n'ai jamais montré mon visage et…

- Tais-toi! cria Harry et Queudver referma immédiatement la bouche, tremblant de terreur. Tu as dit que _Ginny_ et moi t'avons épargné?

- Oui, oui, et je n'ai pas oublié.

Pendant que Queudver marmonnait inintelligiblement, Harry réfléchissait à cent mille à l'heure. _Ça_, c'était tout un changement dans l'histoire. Normalement, Queudver aurait dû être mort, mais on dirait bien que Ginny et lui étaient ceux qui l'avaient sauvé cette fois. Harry posa le bout de sa baguette directement entre les deux yeux de Queudver.

- Explique.

- Ah…, gémit ce dernier en fermant les yeux. La n-nuit au Manoir des Malfoy. G-Greyback vous a amené, t-tous les quatre…

- Quatre? s'enquit Harry.

- Oui, oui, répondit Queudver. Toi, Ron, Ginny et cette Sang-de-Bourbe…

Harry appuya sa baguette plus fort ay son de ce lamentable mot. Queudver pleurnicha de plus belle.

- J'étais sur le point de tuer la fille, mais tu m'en as empêché. Elle t'a convaincu de m'épargner. Tu m'as dit de ne plus jamais montrer mon visage. Et je t'ai écouté. J'ai vécu les vingt dernières années comme un rat.

- Pourquoi? demanda Harry.

- Parce que j'étais faible! sanglota Queudver. Je ne méritais rien d'autre qu'une vie de vermine. Je le regrette, je regrette tout. Tes parents m'aimaient et ils avaient confiance en moi!

De grosse larme coulaient sur ses joues.

- Tu regrettes? s'écria Harry avec un mouvement de la baguette.

Queudver s'écrasa contre la tombe de Cronus. Harry vint nez à nez avec lui.

- Tu as eu plusieurs occasions de te racheter cette nuit-là, à Godric's Hollow, pendant que Voldemort tuait mon père. Au lieu de cela, tu as essayé d'arrêter la seule personne qui aurait pu l'empêcher. Et tu as quand même rampé jusqu'à _lui_, même après qu'il eut été détruit.

Queudver tremblait.

- Comment peux-tu être au courant? hoqueta-t-il, en parcourant son visage et ses yeux du regard.

Puis, il vit la cicatrice.

- C'était toi! comprit-il. Toutes ces années, ils disaient que c'était moi.

Harry l'ignora et appuya encore plus fort avec sa baguette.

- Explique, demanda-t-il encore.

- Il y avait deux James Potter dans les parages cette nuit-là. Tout le monde a supposé que c'était Sirius qui avait pris du Polynectar pour essayer d'attirer les Potter loin de leur maison. Quand on a reconnu l'innocence de Sirius, il est tout naturel qu'on ait cru que c'était moi.

Queudver regardait Harry d'un air accusateur.

Harry serra les dents.

- Voldemort est-il bien mort?

- Tu as vaincu le Seigneur de Ténèbres, fit remarquer Queudver, mais je ne sais rien d'autre, à part peut-être que tu as disparu il y a deux mois. Ils te cherchent.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, grommela Harry.

- Harry, est-ce que c'est là que tu étais? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu as changé, au juste?

- Je ne sais pas, admit Harry, en regardant le nom à côté de la tête de Queudver : Cronus.

Grâce aux récentes révélations de Queudver, Harry avait changé d'idée. Avant de retourner vers sa famille, il avait besoin de voir cet homme. Il aurait des réponses aux questions qu'il ne pourrait pas poser à ses proches.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais le découvrir.


	9. Un destin modifié

**Chapitre 8: Un destin modifié**

Avant de quitter le cimetière, Harry avait laissé Queudver s'en aller. Si le maraudeur avait vécu tranquillement pendant les vingt dernières années, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de mal à le laisser continuer comme ça. De plus, s'il avait d'autres questions, il pourrait revenir et interroger le rat.

Sur ce, il partit. Après Godric's Hollow, Harry se rendit au Ministère pour y trouver Cronus. Cependant, quand il arriva près de l'entrée du Département des Mystères, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas pour lui comme elle l'avait fait avant. Il en conclut que Cronus n'était pas dans cette espace-temps ou qu'il ne voulait juste pas le voir. Puisqu'il n'avait personne d'autre à rencontrer là, il alla à Grimmauld.

Harry se tenait péniblement dans la rue devant le 12, Square Grimmauld. Ginny avait vraiment abandonné l'entretien de la maison pendant les deux mois qu'il avait été parti. Dans le jardin, l'herbe et les buissons avaient énormément poussé, il n'y avait aucun jouet dans la cour et les fenêtres étaient poussiéreuses.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, il remarqua que quelqu'un se tenait sur les marches et cette personne le vit, lui aussi. Harry sortit sa baguette et s'approcha avec prudence. Puis, il reconnut l'étranger. C'était Michael Corner, habillé de l'uniforme traditionnel des Aurors, mais en se rapprochant, Harry réalisa que le costume n'était pas exactement conforme au code vestimentaire établi. En fait, il s'agissait de l'uniforme du Chef du Département des Aurors… l'uniforme que Harry portait en temps normal.

- Michael, pourquoi est-ce que tu portes…?

Michael ne lui donna pas le temps de finir sa question. Il jeta un sortilège vers Harry. Celui-ci le manqua de peu. Harry ne répéta pas la même erreur deux fois et s'entoura de son bouclier avant que Michael ne le charge, un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Harry, abandonne tout de suite et rends-toi gentiment, dit Michael en touchant le bouclier du bout de sa baguette. Le Ministre te veut en vie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Kingsley me voudrait _autrement_? demanda Harry.

- C'est vrai, tu n'étais pas là, dit Michael en riant. Il y a un nouveau Ministre maintenant et il va nous donner la paix.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Kingsley?

- Oh, allez, répondit Michael. Tu croyais vraiment qu'il pouvait tenir tête à Dudley pendant ton absence? Kingsley est mort.

Harry était sous le choc. Kingsley était mort, certes, mais aux mains de Dudley? Michael ne pouvait pas parler de son cousin : il avait changé pour le mieux après la fin de la guerre. Et pourquoi c'était Michael qui portait l'uniforme de Chef des Aurors alors que c'était le poste de Harry?

Le bouclier se brisa. Quelqu'un arriva par derrière et mit ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Il les resserra et Harry sentit l'air quitter ses poumons. Sa baguette tomba à ses pieds. Harry se débattit alors que Michael approchait, baguette levée. Harry réagit immédiatement, en dépit du type bâtit comme un mur brique qui lui enserrait la gorge. Il réussit à envoyé valser Michael avec un coup de pied, changeant la direction du sort qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer à Harry.

Harry, de nouveau libre, ramassa la baguette de Michael. Le sort avait frappé l'homme qui le retenait par derrière, qui s'avéra être Cormac McLaggen. Ils étaient tous deux couchés sur la pelouse, inconscients. Harry jeta la baguette de Michael dans les buissons et reprit la sienne.

Il devait entrer dans la maison pour s'assurer que sa famille allait bien. Il s'approcha de la porte et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de paillasson. La porte était légèrement entrouverte et Harry n'eut qu'à la pousser pour l'ouvrir. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, ses narines furent accueillies par une odeur de pourriture. Personne n'avait vécu là depuis bien longtemps.

Il faillit avoir une attaque de panique. Il n'y avait pas une photo de sa femme, de ses enfants ou de ses amis. Au lieu de cela, sur le mur, il y avait de grossière tête d'elfes de maison et le portrait endormi de Mrs. Black. Quelqu'un l'avait recouverte d'une bâche. Alors qu'il parcourrait le couloir désert, il trouva le squelette en décomposition d'un elfe de maison, appuyé sur un trophée de chasse d'une créature non-identifiée. Ce devait être Kreattur qui était éventuellement mort et avait voulu être exposé sur le mur comme les autres défunts serviteurs. L'odeur était insupportable et Harry se concentra pour ne pas vomir.

_Et s'il n'y avait vraiment personne ici?_ pensa Harry. Cela signifiait seulement que dans cette réalité, Harry et sa famille vivait ailleurs.

- Allons voir dans cette pièce, Ron.

Harry se mit hors de vue aussitôt qu'il entendit des voix. Il regarda furtivement se qui se passait dans le couloir. Marchant plus loin dans le couloir, il reconnut Ron et Dean, tous deux vêtus leur habit d'Auror. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce du fond. Harry les suivit sans faire de bruit et se posta près de la porte. Il aurait voulu entrer et saluer ses amis, mais l'incident de dehors jetait un léger froid.

- Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'on le trouverait ici, de toute façon, dit Ron.

Il y eut un son de matelas qui grince. Ron devait s'être assis sur le lit.

- Je ne peux pas croire que c'est vraiment arrivé, dit Dean. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Dudley aurait pu faire cela. Si tu décides de recréer l'Ordre, j'aimerais me joindre à vous.

Ron hésita à répondre.

- Je ne suis sûr de rien pour le moment, répliqua-t-il. Tout s'est passé si vite. Nous avions toujours eu peur qu'il essaie de faire quelque chose du genre un jour, mais nous ne l'en avions jamais cru capable, tu sais?

- Est-ce vrai que Dumbledore a supprimé ses capacités magiques quand il n'était qu'un enfant? demanda Dean.

- Oui, soupira Ron, mais c'était le seul moyen pour que les Dursley prennent Harry avec eux. Et c'est pour cela que Dudley est devenu fou quand il l'a appris. Il a tué Vernon et Pétunia pendant qu'ils se cachaient de Voldemort.

Dean siffla, incrédule.

- Je me fiche des ordres. Même si par miracle on réussi à trouver Harry, je n'aurai jamais le cœur de le livrer à ce monstre. C'était mon compagnon de dortoir, pour l'amour de Merlin.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, ajouta Ron. Je vais l'aider à s'enfuir plutôt que de le capturer. J'aurais juste voulu qu'il ne parte pas sans…

Ron s'arrêta deux secondes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Dean?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal, Ron. Je t'en prie, pose simplement ta baguette sur le sol.

- Alors, tu as changé de camp? cria Ron. Tu ne faisais que me piéger? Je n'arrive pas à le croire, Dean, après tout ce qu'on a traversé.

- Je suis fatigué de me battre, admit Dean. J'ai perdu toute ma famille dans les deux premières guerres. Tout ce que je veux, c'est en finir. Dudley nous a promis la paix.

- Tu es au courant du nom qu'il se donne à présent, pas vrai?

- Ron, assis-toi. C'est trop tard. J'ai pris ma décision.

Ron l'ignora.

- Il se fait appeler Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres incarné, le nom du _même_ sorcier qui est responsable de la mort de ta famille!

- LA FERME! beugla Dean. Si tu ne la fermes pas, je te tuerai!

- ALORS TUE-MOI! hurla Ron. Je ne me laisserai pas faire…

Harry en avait entendu assez pour comprendre que Ron faisait toujours partie des gentils. Il entra violemment dans la pièce et envoya un sortilège de Stupéfaction. Dean n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'écrasa contre le mur et tomba sur une table de chevet qui se brisa sous son poids. Harry regardait Ron, qui semblait à la fois perplexe et ravi.

- J'allais lui mettre une raclée, tu sais, fit Ron. Deux ou trois seconde de plus et c'en était fini de lui.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, mon pote.

Ron sourit et enlaça son ami. Après plusieurs tapes dans le dos et quelques «c'est bon de te revoir!», ils se séparèrent et tournèrent leur attention vers Dean Thomas, toujours inconscient.

- Alors Dudley est le nouveau Ministre? demanda Harry.

- Toi parti, il n'y avait plus personne pour lui faire peur.

- Et il se fait appeler Voldemort?

- Il a toujours été fasciné par ce type.

- Et je suppose que l'Ordre s'est de nouveau réuni.

- Dans les jours qui ont suivi la montée de Duddlinouchet.

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait espéré que ça en serait fini de la guerre et qu'ils auraient enfin trouvé la paix. En interférant avec le destin, il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Et maintenant, il allait encore devoir essayer de le changer.

- Mione me mettait la pression pour que je parte à ta recherche, dit Ron, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

- Qui?

- Mione, ma femme?

- Oh, _Hermione_, comprit Harry. Depuis quand tu l'appelles Mione?

Ron le regarda bizarrement.

- Je l'ai _toujours_ appelée Mione..., répondit-il en lui demandant silencieusement quand est-ce qu'il s'était cogné la tête aussi fort. Bon, on ferait mieux de retourner au Terrier. Les hommes de Dudley seront là d'ici peu.

Harry attrapa son poignet, redoutant la réponse à la question qu'il était sur le point de poser.

- Comment va Ginny?

- Ginny est morte d'inquiétude, mais elle va bien, répondit Ron en trainant Harry vers la sortie. Maintenant, dépêchons-nous. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

… … … … … … …

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est court, certes, mais avouez que le contenu vous a pris au dépourvu! En tout cas, je m'excuse du temps que ça a pris mais avec le cégep… (un peu comme un entre-deux après le lycée mais avant l'université. Au Québec, on doit y aller pour faire des études supérieures. Il y a des tonnes de programmes différents. Moi je suis en Langues et Culture). Bref, trop de boulot pour l'école. J'aurais peut-être bientôt un peu de temps pour corriger les fautes du prochain chapitre et il ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps avant de vous parvenir. Dites, vous me pardonnez? Ça aiderait que je vous dise que vous aurez bientôt une autre explosion de rebondissements? Rendez-vous quand j'aurais finalisé le prochain chapitre. Ciao bye!**


	10. Révélation

_**Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses en tête ces derniers temps (devoirs, devoirs, travaux, présentations orales, devoirs, travaux, devoirs) et j'ai des cours de conduite en plus… **__****__** Beaucoup d'entre vous savent ce que c'est. En plus, disons que le seul review que j'ai reçu (larmes) ne m'aide pas énormément à vous mettre en priorité. Bon, laissons cela dernière nous… Dans ce chapitre, vous saurez enfin ce qu'il est advenu de Ginny…**_

**Chapitre 9 : Révélation**

Harry et Ron arrivèrent au Terrier quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir donné à Harry un bout de papier où il avait inscrit l'adresse, Ron expliqua que la maison était temporairement devenue le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un endroit plus sûr. Même si, songeait Ron, puisque la maison avait été caché par un Charme de Fidélité, elle était aussi sûre que l'était son Gardien du Secret.

- Et tu sais comment est Maman, dit Ron. Elle ne quitte jamais la maison.

Quand ils entrèrent, l'odeur délicieuse du dîner alla chatouiller leurs narines. L'arôme épicé du steak et des pâtés les accueillait chaleureusement. Molly leur tournait le dos, penchée sur la cuisinière, occupée à préparer un dessert. Elle fredonnait doucement.

- Maman, il y a quelqu'un qui est passé te voir, dit Ron.

Molly se retourna, cuillère à la main, et la lâcha immédiatement.

- Harry James Potter! s'écria-t-elle, couvrant le bruit de la cuillère qui tombait sur le sol.

Elle s'élança vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Je devrais te jeter un mauvais sort pour te punir de m'avoir fait traverser une si terrible épreuve. Mais où étais-tu?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr, mentit-il. Les deux derniers mois sont passés comme un éclair.

Et c'était vrai. Ce qui s'était passé à Godric's Hollow n'avait été, pour lui, que quelques heures. Où il était allé durant les huit dernières semaines, il ne le savait pas.

- Eh bien, tu es de retour et c'est tout ce qui compte, dit Molly. Oh, je vais allez chercher Arthur pour qu'il te mette au courant de la situation.

- J'aimerais bien voir…, commença Harry, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Molly qui appelait son mari.

Il était sur le point de se répéter quand deux Weasley Transplanèrent dans la cuisine et firent sursauter Harry.

- Fred? murmura Harry.

- Il était temps que tu te pointes, espèce d'idiot, répondit Fred avec un large sourire.

Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il s'avança lentement vers le jumeau, lui toucha le visage et le serra dans ses bras. Il avait réussi à sauver quelqu'un pendant son périple, au moins, et Fred Weasley était bel et bien en vie.

- Ne sois pas trop sentimental avec moi, Harry, dit Fred. Je ne suis pas celui que tout le monde croyait mort.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Fred, dit-il, c'est bon de te revoir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est seulement Fred qui a droit à tout cet amour? demanda George. Moi non plus, tu ne m'as pas vu depuis deux mois.

Plusieurs sorcières et sorciers entrèrent dans la pièce, Arthur menant la marche. Arthur s'assit au bout de la table. Angelina Johnson prit place à côté de Fred. Alicia Spinnet s'assit près de George. Katie Bell était là aussi avec Olivier Dubois, Roger Davies, Percy, Minerva McGonagall, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Harry sourit. C'était bon de tous les revoir. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

- Harry, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis que tu nous as quittés, commença Arthur. Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le commencement, le jour de ton départ. La nuit du Vingtième Anniversaire, Kingsley a disparu. Pas de mot, pas d'adieux, juste disparu. Nous n'aurions pas pensé au pire si tu n'avais pas disparu aussi la même nuit. Tu es parti sans dire au revoir. Personne ne savait où tu étais. Une semaine est passé et ensuite, des choses étranges ont commencé à se produire. Des gens haut-gradés du Ministère agissaient très bizarrement. J'ai su immédiatement ce qui se tramait : ils étaient sous Imperium, mais qui les contrôlait?

- Dudley? demanda Harry.

- Exact, répondit Arthur, mais il était trop tard pour agir. Les membres du Magenmagot avaient déjà décidé qu'il était temps d'établir un Ministre d'urgence en l'absence de Kingsley. C'est de pratique courante d'élire un membre du Ministère. Cependant, ils ont choisi ton cousin et c'est à ce moment que l'identité de celui qui tirait les ficelles est devenue évidente.

- Tu es le seul qu'il ait jamais craint, dit Hermione. Sans toi pour l'empêcher de nuire, il a décidé d'agir.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Dudley? Je croyais qu'il était devenu bon?

- C'est une blague? demanda George.

- Désolé, répondit Harry. Je ne sais pas où j'étais ces deux derniers mois. Ma mémoire me fait un peu défaut. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait avoir la gentillesse de m'épauler un peu et de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé avec Dudley?

Arthur poussa un soupir.

- Quand Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas réussi à te détruire quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé, mais t'a laissé orphelin, Dumbledore t'a amener chez la seule famille qu'il te restait.

- Les Dursley, oui, et ils ne voulaient pas de moi parce que Dudley était un enfant magique, dit Harry, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait déjà entendu.

- Dudley avait montré des signes de capacité magique à un très jeune âge, continua Arthur. Les Dursley ne te prenaient avec eux qu'à la condition que Dumbledore retire ses pouvoirs.

- Et il a accepté ça? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui. Quand Dumbledore est mort, le sortilège utilisé sur Dudley est mort avec lui. Quand celui-ci a découvert ce que Vernon et Pétunia lui avaient fait, il est devenu fou. Il les a tués sur le coup. S'il l'a voulu ou si c'est arrivé par accident, personne ne le sait.

- Mais c'était il y a vingt ans? fit Harry.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Arthur. Pendant ces deux décennies, tu as pris Dudley sous ton aile, tu lui as montré comment agir dans notre monde et comment contrôler ses capacités. Mais il a toujours eu soif de pouvoir. Il était fasciné par la Magie Noire.

- Et par Voldemort? finit Harry.

Arthur acquiesça.

- Il y a quelques années, Dudley a commencé à rassembler des partisans. Rien de très important, car ils n'agissaient jamais, mais pas mal de gens ont commencé à le remarquer. Nous avons vu des similitudes entre lui et Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais tu étais là, tu lui parlais et tu le convainquais toujours d'abandonner ces idées folles qu'il avait. Quand tu es parti…

- Il n'avait plus de raison d'arrêter, murmura Harry.

- Nous sommes presque sûrs qu'il a tué Kingsley, continua Arthur. Aussitôt qu'il a pris le pouvoir, il a commencé à te chercher sous prétexte qu'il voulait retrouver son cousin. Je crois qu'il voulait plutôt s'assurer que tu étais parti pour de bon.

- Et le fait qu'il se fait appeler Voldemort? demanda Harry. Les gens n'ont pas pensé que ça ne dit rien de bon?

- Il utilise la peur qui régnait à l'époque pour manipuler tout le monde maintenant, répondit Arthur. Pourquoi innover quand il y a encore une chose qui terrifie les gens? Qui pourrait prouver qu'il n'est pas Tu-Sais-Qui réincarné dans un autre corps? _Tu_ étais parti. Pour beaucoup de gens, c'était déjà une confirmation.

- Alors que faisons-nous? demanda Harry. Qui est en charge de l'Ordre?

Arthur leva la main.

- Je le suis, répondit-il. Mais maintenant que tu es de retour, tu reprends le flambeau, Harry. Dudley n'a pas peur de nous. C'est toi qu'il craint.

Harry s'appuya le dos contre le dossier de sa chaise. L'odeur du dîner lui donna de nouveau l'eau à la bouche. Il ferma les yeux et prit le temps d'apprécier ce doux parfum, essayant d'assimiler toute l'information qu'il avait reçu et de décider quoi faire en premier. Il soupira, laissant son esprit s'égarer vers le steak et les pâtés que Ginny avait préparé quelques jours avant qu'il ne remonte le temps. _Ginny…_

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

- Où est Ginny? demanda-t-il.

Fred indiqua la porte qui menait vers le jardin.

- Elle est avec Rose et Hugo, je crois.

Harry se leva et quitta la table. Il ne ferait rien tant qu'il n'avait pas vu sa femme. Il se précipita vers la porte de derrière. En l'ouvrant, il vit Hugo et Rose qui se lançaient une balle ensorcelée. Puis, dans un éclair de cheveux roux, une sorcière rousse posa son balai et cria :

- HARRY!

Harry descendit du porche et s'arrêta près de l'endroit où aurait dû être la tombe de Fred. Il y en avait deux maintenant et il pensa soudain aux deux Weasley qui n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui. _Charlie et Bill_. Son cœur se brisa et des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux.

Il entendit les bruits de pas rapides de quelqu'un qui courrait vers lui.

- Harry, Harry, Harry! criait-elle.

À travers les larmes, il ne pouvait voir que sa silhouette, mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux roux flottaient derrière elle. Sa voix résonnait autour de lui alors qu'elle disait son nom. Elle sauta dans ses bras et rit, le serrant très fort. Il voulait l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué et ne plus jamais la quitter.

Des doigts tendres essuyèrent ses larmes. Quand sa vision redevint claire, il plongea son regard dans les yeux bruns de Ginny Weasley…

… mais…

Harry lâcha la jeune fille. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

- Tu n'es pas…, commença-t-il en fixant la fille qu'il avait reposée par terre.

Elle était jeune, beaucoup trop jeune pour être _sa_ Ginny, mais elle ressemblait énormément à sa femme. Les cheveux roux, les tâches de rousseur, les même yeux bruns, même la forme de son visage. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas Ginny Weasley.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda l'étrange jeune fille.

Harry recula et se prit les pieds dans la première marche de la galerie. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et la voix de Fred retentit :

- Gin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton parrain?

- Je ne sais pas, Papa, répondit la jeune fille en regardant Harry avec inquiétude. Harry, tu vas bien?

Elle s'approcha un peu.

- Harry…

Harry tremblait de peur.

- Non, non, non, non, marmonnait-il en se relevant.

Il courut vers les tombes dans le jardin. Il pouvait voir la première, portant le nom de Charlie Weasley, mort le jour de la Dernière Bataille, et alors qu'il s'avançait encore plus près, _il savait_. Il savait quel nom il trouverait sur la seconde pierre tombale.

_..._

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté devant la tombe de Ginevra Molly Weasley. Le soleil s'était couché et il faisait nuit. Il se souvenait vaguement des autres membres de l'Ordre qui étaient venus lui offrir leur réconfort, mais il ne leur avait pas dit un mot. Il ne faisait que pleurer, pleurer amèrement, pleurer pour la femme qu'il n'avait jamais épousé, pour la femme avec qui il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants et pour les enfants qui n'avaient, de ce fait, jamais existé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu parlais d'elle quand tu m'as demandé comment allait Ginny, fit la voix de Ron, derrière lui. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que la dernière fois que tu as parlé d'elle remonte à très loin. Je pensé que…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ron, dit Harry sèchement. C'est de la mienne.

Ron s'agenouilla près de Harry.

- Ne dis pas ça, Harry.

- Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais que dans une autre vie, Ginny et moi étions amoureux?

- Bien sûr, répondit Ron. J'ai bien vu comment vous étiez tous les deux et…

- Non, dit Harry, serrant les poings. Je veux dire que nous étions mariés et nous avions des enfants et… nous étions heureux…

Ron hochait la tête.

- Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je ne voies cette vie pour toi aussi, mon pote, répondit Ron. Parfois, je me réveille et pensant qu'elle est toujours en vie, comme si j'allais l'entendre sortir de sa chambre pour se glisser dans ton lit comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Non! dit Harry, haussant la voix.

Il mit une main dans sa poche et sortit la vielle photo de la famille qui avait un jour existé. Il la tendit à Ron.

- Nous avions une famille, Ron, et j'ai tout gâché.

Ron étudia la photo.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry, dit Ron, à mi-voix. Je… ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de prouver au juste, mais ce n'est pas une photo truquée qui va la ramener.

- _Je_ vais la ramener, murmura Harry, mais Ron n'entendit pas.

Il rendit la photo à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, Ron? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Ron acquiesça.

- Je savais que tôt ou tard, tu voudrais savoir, répondit Ron.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite bouteille pleine d'un liquide argenté scintillant.

- Tu as retiré pour toujours ces souvenirs de ta tête après sa mort. Tu m'as demandé de m'en débarrasser. Je n'ai pas pu parce que je savais qu'un jour, tu me poserais des questions sur elle.

Il donna la bouteille à Harry avec une tape sur l'épaule et le laissa seul.

Harry tint la bouteille de souvenirs, ses doigts le faisaient souffrir tant il la serrait fort. Les réponses étaient là, dans une bouteille. Il entendit la porte claquer alors quand Ron entra dans le Terrier. Il se pencha, son front pressé contre la fraîcheur du sol et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Sa flamme l'avait quitté. Et la froide amertume de la mort s'était emparée de son âme.


	11. Souvenirs de toi partie 1

**Je sais, j'ai du retard… mes pathétiques excuses sont à la fin du chapitre.**

_**Notes de l'auteur **_**(Pas de la traductrice!!) **_**:**_

_Les deux prochains chapitres seront une série de souvenirs que Harry Potter a retirés de sa tête par chagrin. Ce n'est pas tous les souvenirs, car revivre sept ans de souvenirs, ça prendrait sept ans. Il ne les voit pas dans une Pensine; il les remet dans sa tête. Donc, logiquement, ce sont les souvenirs les plus forts qui refont surface et ce sont ceux-là que nous verrons. Gardez en tête qu'il y a des choses qui n'ont _pas_ changé dans cette nouvelle réalité. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pour trouver ce qui a été modifié de façon à pouvoir écrire ce chapitre alors si vous avez des questions, posez-les _**(Je vous traduirai la FAQ quand j'en aurai fini avec l'histoire)**_._

_Il y a une théorie selon laquelle Harry a toujours été attiré par Ginny et qu'à n'importe quel moment dans la série, Harry _aurait pu_ réaliser qu'elle comptait pour lui. C'est la théorie que j'ai un peu manipulé pour servir les intérêts de l'histoire. _**(Allez sur son profil (Thejeaulousone) pour plus d'information. Il y a un lien vers un site anglais qui analyse la théorie au complet. Très intéressant)**_._

_Harry et Ginny ont un peu échangé de rôle sur certains aspects quand Ginny est devenue l'Horcruxe. Puisque Harry n'a pas le morceau d'âme et que c'est Ginny qui l'a, je suis pas mal certain que ça aurait eu un profond effet sur leur personnalité. Si quelques fois les personnages vous semblent un peu différents, c'est pour cette raison._

_Quelques-unes de ces scènes sont une version alternée des vrais romans de Harry Potter. D'autres, alternées également, sont tirée de mon autre fanfiction «Dans les mots de Ginevra Molly Potter». Si vous souhaitez comprendre un peu mieux quelques-unes des scènes, allez lire cette histoire_ **(Très bonne et je l'ai traduite en entier! Vous la trouverez en VF sur mon profil. Pour tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lue… LISEZ-LA!! C'est un petit chef-d'œuvre)**.

**Et voilà! C'est tout pour les notes d'auteur. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses…**

… … … …

**Chapitre 10 : Souvenirs de toi Partie 1**

Le jeune Harry Potter, douze ans, se réveilla en entendant des pleurs. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de l'infirmerie, se demandant combien de temps il avait dormi. En vérité, il n'avait pas voulu succomber à la fatigue, mais les événements des douze dernières heures l'avaient laissé affaibli. Malgré les pouvoirs de guérison des larmes de phœnix de Fumseck, son corps était tout endolori.

Il entendit un reniflement. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche et découvrit qui était à l'origine du bruit. Une jeune fille était assise sur le lit, dos à Harry, et des ombres bougeaient dans ses cheveux roux à la lueur vacillante des bougies. Même de dos, elle avait l'air triste et désespérée. Harry déglutit, pas certain de savoir s'il devait faire quelque chose pour la fille qui, apparemment, pleurait.

Bien que leurs vies aient semblés étrangement entremêlées depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait (pas si longtemps), Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre avec Ginny Weasley. Son béguin pour lui, tout comme les rougissements qu'elle avait en sa présence, n'étaient pas difficile à remarquer. Il avait toujours été fasciné par son attirance envers lui, et s'il avait été plus vieux, il aurait sans doute compris ce que cela signifiait et, dès lors, il aurait su comment agir avec elle. Mais il n'avait que douze ans et il était nul avec les filles.

Harry bougea et sa cuisse rencontra sa baguette. Il la prit doucement, sans faire de bruit. C'était le deuxième point sur lequel Ginny et lui étaient connectés. Avant la rentrée, il était allé sur le Chemin de Traverse avec les Weasley. Quand ils étaient allés trouver une baguette pour Ginny, Ollivander avait passé quelques commentaires plutôt effrayants sur la baguette de Ginny : 13½ cm, bois de houx, plume de phœnix.

_«- Je me souviens de chaque baguette vendue, Miss Weasley. Chaque baguette. Et il se trouve que le phœnix dont proviens la plume de votre baguette a fourni une autre plume –une seule autre. Il est curieux, en effet, que cette baguette vous sois destinée quand c'est sa sœur qui a fait à votre ami, Mr. Potter, sa cicatrice.»_

Harry eut un frisson en se rappelant à quel point Ginny était terrifiée quand elle avait appris qu'il y avait un lien entre la baguette de Voldemort et la sienne. Elle croyait sincèrement que de mauvaises choses allaient lui arriver. Les paroles rassurantes de sa famille n'avaient pas semblé être d'une grande aide. Depuis, Ginny était devenue réservée et, en quelque sorte, recluse. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il avait su qu'elle écrivait dans ce misérable journal tous les jours et toutes les nuits.

Puis, les attaques avaient commencé et un autre chapitre de leurs liens s'était écrit. Harry, qui avait eu le malheur d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, avait été accusé d'avoir pétrifié les étudiants. Cependant, après l'incident du serpent au club de duel, toute l'attention avait été tournée vers Ginny, qui avait parlé Fourchelangue au serpent que Drago avait jeté à Harry. Celui-ci ne voyait rien de majeur dans cette capacité, mais Ron était très embarrassé que le soi-disant noir talent de Ginny ait été révélé. Harry avait été lavé de toutes suspicions et toute l'école pointait maintenant Ginny du doigt comme Héritière de Serpentard. Même Harry avait eu du mal à écarter cette possibilité.

Et ils avaient raison, ou en tout cas, en partie. Voldemort utilisait le journal pour prendre possession de Ginny. Harry n'avait pas perdu une seconde lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Décider de la sauver n'avait requis aucune réflexion de sa part et il l'avait fait courageusement, mais maintenant, alors qu'il reposait à l'infirmerie et qu'il écoutait ses pleurs incessants et pleins de désespoir, il était terrifié à l'idée même de lui en parler.

Il finit par se décider l'entendant hoqueter et espéra être en mesure de lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Il se redressa lentement et, après une grande inspiration, se força à se lever. Il la vit se raidir lorsqu'elle l'entendit approcher. Il la regarda prendre une tasse remplie d'un breuvage (chocolat chaud, devinait-il à l'odeur).

Il se tenait à côté d'elle et elle n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux vers lui. Harry songea à lui demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir, mais au final, il ne demanda pas. Il s'assit à environ cinquante centimètres d'elle. Si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose, elle ne le montrait pas et Harry s'efforçait de trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

- Ça semble idiot maintenant, murmura Ginny, brisant le silence.

Elle parlait, mais gardait les yeux baissés. Sa voix était rauque; elle avait pleuré toute la nuit, sans doute.

- D'être si nerveuse quand tu es là…

Ses mains tremblaient, faisant vibrer légèrement le liquide dans sa tasse.

- Après que j'aie… après avoir tué Justin…

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Ginny, dit doucement Harry. Voldemort t'avait ensorcelée. Il…

- Parfois, j'aimais ça, l'interrompit Ginny. Il y a eu des moments, pendant qu'il prenait le contrôle, où je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi complète. Et tout ce pouvoir, Harry… c'était bon…

Harry déglutit. Ce qu'elle disait était troublant.

- Mais en même temps…

Ginny hésita et sa voix se cassa.

- … je n'étais plus moi. Je savais que si j'abandonnais, plus jamais je ne serais moi. Alors, je l'ai combattu, Harry. Je me suis battue de toute mes forces, mais…

Elle jeta la tasse qui alla se briser par terre.

- Pourquoi moi?

Harry regarda le chocolat chaud couler vers les craquelures entre les pierres du plancher. Les morceaux de tasse finirent par s'arrêter. Harry n'avait rien à répondre à la question de Ginny, mais lui-même se l'était souvent posée. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il voulu le tuer quand il n'était qu'un enfant? Pourquoi avait-il voulu sa mort à un tel point qu'il était prêt à tout pour cela, même violer l'esprit d'une innocente jeune fille?

Il n'avait pas la réponse. La voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre derrière eux, disant :

- J'espérais bien vous trouver tous les deux réveillés.

Harry tourna la tête et vit son directeur s'approcher avec sa propre tasse de chocolat. Il sourit chaleureusement en faisant apparaître une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir face à eux.

- Je voulais te dire en personne que tes camarades de classe se sont bien remis, dit Dumbledore, s'adressant à Ginny. Miss Granger est d'ailleurs très inquiète pour vous deux.

Harry voyait bien que ces nouvelles n'aidaient pas plus Ginny à se sentir mieux. Les autres étudiants avaient peut-être survécu, mais Justin Finch-Fletchey était toujours mort. Cela hanterait sûrement Ginny pendant très longtemps, sinon toute sa vie.

- Je n'ai dit à personne, bien entendu, que Voldemort agissait à travers toi, ajouta Dumbledore. Cette information reste la tienne et tu peux la divulguer à qui tu voudras.

- Merci, Professeur, dit Ginny sans le regarder.

Dumbledore prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

- Il y a autre chose que vous devriez savoir, quelque chose que tes parents, Ginny, pensent qu'il est temps que tu saches. Avant les récents événements, nous n'avions jamais ressenti le besoin de vous troubler avec une telle révélation.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Professeur? demanda Harry.

- Harry, tu n'étais pas le seul enfant à Godric's Hollow la nuit où Voldemort a tenté de te tuer, dit délicatement Dumbledore.

Ginny leva son regard pour la première fois.

- C'était moi, n'est-ce pas?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Et à moins que je ne me trompe, il a transféré une partie de ses propres pouvoirs en toi, cette nuit-là. Pas intentionnellement, j'en suis sûr.

Ginny le fixait, incrédule.

- Voldemort a mis un peu de lui en moi?

- On dirait bien, oui.

Cette idée ne semblait pas la remuer et Harry se demanda si quelque chose pouvait vraiment la perturber maintenant, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. C'était difficile à croire, mais il y avait encore quelque chose de plus qui reliait leurs vies à présent.

- Monsieur, dit Ginny, le Choixpeau Magique a dit que j'aurais été à ma place à Serpentard. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, je _devrais_ être à Serpentard, comme l'était Tom Jedusor. Je veux dire, je sais parler le Fourchelangue…

- Tu parles le Fourchelangue parce que Voldemort parlait Fourchelangue, répondit Dumbledore. Harry et toi possédez quelques qualités que Salazar prisait : la ruse, la débrouillardise et un certain dédain des règles. Mais réfléchis bien, Ginny, pourquoi le Choixpeau t'a-t-il placée à Griffondor?

- Parce que je l'ai voulu?

- Précisément, dit Dumbledore, rayonnant. C'est ce qui te rend très différente de Tom Jedusor. Ce sont nos choix, Ginny, qui témoignent de qui nous sommes en réalité, bien plus que nos capacités.

- Mais…, commença Ginny, faisant de son mieux pour retenir les larmes qui voulaient couler. Je n'ai pas fait de bons choix. J'ai été faible de faire confiance à Tom et…

- Mais tu as aussi eu confiance en moi, s'interposa Harry.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Savoir donner sa confiance aux gens est un signe de vraie puissance, dit-il. Dis-moi une chose, Ginny, au risque de t'embarrasser quelque peu, as-tu repris le journal à Harry parce que tu avais peur qu'il découvre tes sentiments pour lui?

Les joues de Ginny s'empourprèrent pendant que Harry attendait sa réponse.

- Oui, admit-elle, mais je savais également à quel point ce journal était fort. Comment pouvais-je le laisser souffrir comme j'avais souffert?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dumbledore était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, mais Harry fut plus rapide.

- Alors, toi aussi tu es mon héroïne, Ginny.

- Tu n'es pas faible, conclut Dumbledore. Je peux déjà sentir que vous êtes tous deux destinés à de grandes choses. On dirait que le destin lui-même a pris quelques libertés avec vos vies et a décidé de vous lier l'un à l'autre. Rien n'arrive par hasard, mais nous devrons attendre pour voir comment votre destinée se dévoilera.

Dumbledore se leva et leur donna à chacun une tape sur l'épaule.

- Si vous vous sentez assez bien reposés, vous amis souhaiteraient vous voir. Dois-je les laisser entrer quelques minutes?

Ginny répondit à l'affirmative.

Harry soupira silencieusement. Il voyait à son visage que Ginny était épuisée. Dumbledore avait-il raison de croire qu'ils étaient destinés à de grandes choses? Il songea à toutes les choses qui le liaient à la rouquine et décida que la réponse devait être un grand oui. Qu'il soit ou pas en mesure de comprendre pourquoi, Ginny et lui partageaient la même histoire.

Elle tourna la tête et croisa son regard. L'innocente petite fille qu'il avait rencontrée cet été n'était plus là, derrière ses pupilles brunes. À sa place, il y avait une fille troublée et terrifiée. Au diable le béguin, il allait devoir lui porter attention, surtout maintenant qu'elle faisait partie de sa vie. Comment deux personnes pouvaient-elles vivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu et ne pas être capable de trouver au moins une chose sur laquelle ils pouvaient se comprendre?

Il entendit Hermione et Ron entrer et crier leur nom. Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête, espérant que Ginny comprendrait que son geste signifiait qu'il était là si elle avait besoin de lui. Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Assis sur ce lit faiblement éclairé de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, aucun d'eux ne pouvait imaginer l'importance qu'ils auraient un jour dans la vie de l'autre.

… … … … …

Harry avait essayé. Personne ne pouvait l'accuser du contraire, mais se rapprocher de la fougueuse petite deuxième année était une tâche plutôt ardue. Il avait passé l'été loin de tous ceux qu'il aimait le plus et, quand ceux-ci arrivèrent tous sur le Chemin de Traverse, il avait espéré que Ginny serait guérie de sa timidité avec lui.

Elle l'évitait encore plus qu'avant, devenant rouge chaque fois que Harry croisait son regard ou qu'il essayait de lui parler. Hermione et elle commencèrent très vite à devenir amies et partageraient une chambre dans les dortoirs cette année pour que Ginny puisse mieux s'ajuster, mais Harry avait espéré être celui avec qui elle voudrait être amie. S'ils devaient partager un même destin, alors normalement, ils devraient le faire ensemble.

Malgré ses craintes, Ginny finit par perdre sa gêne dans un soudain débordement d'assurance, permettant à Harry d'apercevoir enfin la sorcière qu'elle était vraiment. C'était elle qui lui avait envoyé cette carte chantante idiote quand il était alité dans l'infirmerie. C'était elle qui avait convaincu les jumeaux de se départir de leur carte bien-aimée. Elle l'avait également surpris à de nombreuses occasions pendant sa troisième année quand elle avait révélé tout ce qu'elle savait sur Sirius Black.

Elle était même présente quand Remus Lupin s'était transformé en loup-garou. Lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que Hermione n'était pas retournée au dortoir, elle était partie à sa recherche, juste à temps pour se retrouver prise au piège dans une attaque de détraqueurs. Sans Harry et le Retourneur de Temps, elle aurait subi le baiser. Il avait voulu lui en parler, mais elle était déjà partie quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin.

Ça ne l'aurait pas surpris qu'elle ait su pour l'innocence et la fuite de Sirius quand Ron avait commencé à le questionner au Terrier. En fait, quand Hermione avait lancé un regard réprobateur à Ron, Ginny s'était contentée de les observer silencieusement. Harry, de son côté, s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait posé quelques questions, mais Hermione préféra changer de sujet. Puis, cette dernière conduisit les garçons vers la porte et Ginny resta en arrière.

- Harry, dit-elle doucement, est-ce que je pourrais te parler, seule à seul?

Pour toutes les raisons déjà mentionnée, Harry était perplexe, mais là encore, Ginny était pleine de surprises. Ron et Hermione sortirent. Quand ils furent enfin seuls, Harry resta debout devant Ginny qui jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Je suppose que tu sais pour Sirius? s'enquit Harry.

Ginny sourit, un sourire un peu forcé.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle, mais on pourra parler de ça après.

Elle marqua une courte pause et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se demandant si elle devait continuer.

- Il y a autre chose. J'ai eu… des cauchemars…

- Mais tu as toujours eu des cauchemars.

Ginny secoua la tête.

- C'est différent, cette fois, dit-elle, s'efforçant de lui expliquer. Je me réveille avec la tête en feu. Et dans ces cauchemars, je vois… Voldemort…

Elle frissonnait en prononçant son nom.

- …Queudver est avec lui et il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Ils parlent de… de…

- Me tuer? finit Harry à sa place et elle confirma.

Il la regarda avec gravité et vit qu'elle était terrifiée. Ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve ordinaire, conclut-il, pas parce que Ginny ne savait pas mentir, mais parce qu'il pouvait sentir qu'elle disait la vérité, comme si tout ceci avait en fait beaucoup de sens. Pour tenter d'alléger un peu l'ambiance, Harry rajouta :

- On dirait bien qu'on va enfin avoir une année normale.

Ginny se renfrogna et s'assit sur le lit de Ron.

- Bien, grommela-t-elle. Ne me crois pas. Je savais que je ne devais pas t'en parler. Je pensais juste que tu comprendrais…

Harry l'interrompit.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je te crois. Tu veux qu'on descende et qu'on en parle à ton père ensemble?

- Non, répondit précipitamment Ginny. Et je n'en dirai rien à Dumbledore non plus.

Harry comprenait. Si ça avait été lui dans cette situation, il n'aurait pas voulu déranger le Directeur avec quelque chose de potentiellement insignifiant. Il s'imagina le mot qu'il lui aurait envoyé : _Cher Professeur Dumbledore, Ginny a des cauchemars de Voldemort, planifiant de me tuer. Je pensais juste que devriez le savoir. Sincèrement vôtre, Harry Potter._

Ça sonnait un peu idiot quand il l'entendait dans sa tête. Voldemort voulait le tuer, c'était bien connu, et Ginny ayant toujours eu des cauchemars, était-ce si surprenant qu'elle ait rêvé de Voldemort qui manigançait d'assassiner le garçon pour qui elle avait manifestement toujours eu des sentiments? Les gens pourraient même penser qu'elle était toujours…

- Ginny, commença lentement Harry, ne voulant surtout pas l'alarmer. Tu ne crois quand même pas être encore une fois possédée, non?

Ginny était visiblement mal à l'aise.

- J'y ai déjà pensé, dit Ginny, mais je me souviens d'absolument tout ce que je fais. Lorsqu'il prenait possession de moi, il y avait de grandes périodes qui disparaissaient de ma mémoire. Je ne suis pas possédée, mais j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment pour cette année.

Harry lui assura que Dumbledore ne laisserait rien de grave arriver et, sur ce, ils quittèrent la pièce et allèrent rejoindre les autres pour dîner. Harry voulait écrire à Sirius aussitôt que possible et lui demander s'il savait quoi que ce soit sur la condition de Ginny. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la rouquine. _Avec sa permission, bien sûr_, pensa-t-il.

… … … … …

Harry s'assit à côté de Ron et ouvrit une bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Il l'étudia pendant quelques secondes, observant la robe de soirée à dentelle que son ami portait pour le Bal. Ron, de son côté, était occupé à lancer des regards noirs à Hermione et Krum, qui dansaient tout près. Parvati avait quitté Ron depuis longtemps pour aller rejoindre un garçon de Beauxbâtons. Quand il comprit que Ron ne lui dirait rien, il se décida à parler.

- Alors, le Bal, ça va?

Ron détacha son regard d'Hermione et Krum. Il regarda Harry, les sourcils froncés, et porta son attention sur la salle.

- Où est Ginny? demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

Il lui avait fallu plus d'efforts qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé pour trouver une fille qui l'accompagnerait au Bal. Et il _devait_ trouver quelqu'un puisqu'il était l'un des deux Champions de Poudlard. Quand il avait finalement rassemblé assez de courage pour demander à Cho Chang d'aller avec lui à la danse, il avait été douloureusement déçu de découvrir qu'elle y allait déjà avec Cédric. Si Ron ne lui avait pas suggéré Ginny, il n'aurait sans doute jamais eu le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Ginny lui convenait bien et il était étonnamment excité à l'idée d'aller au Bal avec elle, même s'il ne pouvait pas se sortir Cho de la tête. Ginny, qui avait toujours été amoureuse de lui, rougissait furieusement lorsqu'elle avait accepté son offre. D'ailleurs, elle était aussi rayonnante que le soleil quand il l'avait escortée pour la première danse.

C'était encore surprenant de voir que, malgré tout les efforts qu'il avait fourni tout au long de l'année pour la mettre à l'aise, elle n'était toujours pas confortable en sa présence. Un peu comme les années précédentes, elle avait parfois des accès d'assurance et, bien qu'elle lui avait promis de le mettre au courant si elle avait d'autres cauchemars étranges, elle n'en avait pas reparlé depuis cet été.

Il regarda en direction de Cho et Cédric, puis son regard se posa sur le couple derrière eux : Ginny dansait avec Michael Corner. Après la première danse, Harry avait décidé d'aller s'asseoir et Ginny était sur le point de le suivre quand le Serdaigle lui avait demandé de danser avec lui. Il observa Ginny regarder Michael avec une certaine fascination. Puis Cho et Cédric revinrent danser dans son champ de vision, il fut irrité de ne plus pouvoir voir l'autre couple.

Il se tourna vers Ron.

- Elle danse avec Michael Corner, fit Harry.

Puis, il marmonna pour lui-même :

- Et elle ne rougit pas…

Ron poussa un grognement d'exaspération.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour que Ginny sois aussi réservée avec moi, dit-il. Considère-toi chanceux de ne jamais avoir vu de quoi elle a l'air quand elle est furieuse.

La chanson était finie et Hermione venait vers eux. Elle prit la chaise à côté de Ron et commença à s'éventer. Harry la salua, mais Ron garda le silence.

- Il fait chaud, non? dit Hermione. Viktor est parti nous chercher quelque chose à boire.

Ron lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Viktor? dit-il. Il ne t'a pas encore demandé de l'appeler Vicky?

Harry écouta et regarda ses amis se disputer. Ron accusait Hermione de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, même si Harry n'avait rien contre Krum. Après plusieurs minutes de dispute incessante, Hermione alla se perdre dans la foule.

Ron fut de mauvaise humeur tout le reste de la soirée, suite au départ d'Hermione. Harry scannait la salle, essayant de retrouver Ginny dans la foule, mais au final, il ne trouva qu'encore plus d'agacement. Cho et Cédric était collés l'un à l'autre, dansant au rythme d'une chanson d'amour.

- Viens, Harry, on va danser, fit une voix douce, interrompant ses pensées maussades.

Il croisa le regard de Ginny et l'admira pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Elle portait une robe rouge qui lui allait à merveille et qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux roux soyeux. Elle était vraiment jolie.

- Je me sens coupable, continua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer avec Michael et ensuite, on a commencé à discuter avec Cho et Cédric...

Harry avait les entrailles nouées et il essaya d'arrêter d'écouter. Ginny s'était interrompu au milieu de sa phrase et fixait Harry avec une troublante intensité. Harry tourna le regard pour rencontrer ses yeux bruns pénétrants. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce qu'il y voyait.

- Je sais que tu n'es venu avec moi que parce que Cho n'était pas disponible, dit Ginny, le regard flamboyant, essayant de garder son calme. Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, arrête de penser et amuse-toi. Maintenant, danse avec moi, Potter.

Harry avait la gorge serrée. Il n'avait aucune envie de danser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, Harry? demanda Ginny, sa voix prenant un peu de volume. Je ne suis pas assez jolie? Pas assez vieille? Populaire?

- Ginny, je t'en prie…

Mais impossible de l'arrêter. Elle empêcha Harry de continuer sa phrase avec un seul regard.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Harry Potter. Tu fais ton possible pour te rapprocher de moi et tu es bien trop aveugle pour voir pourquoi, mais quand enfin tu en as l'occasion, il n'y a que cette foutu Cho Chang qui occupe tes pensées! Si tu pouvais arrêter de la regarder pendant plus de dix secondes, on pourrait peut-être même passer une bonne soirée.

Harry aurait voulu disparaître. Tout le monde les regardait maintenant, observant attentivement cette nouvelle dispute qui avait éclaté. Ron s'approcha de Harry et dit :

- Tu vas en baver, maintenant. Elle est finalement à l'aise avec toi.

- _Et toi_! cria Ginny en redirigeant sa colère vers Ron. Tu es aussi aveugle que Harry. Si ouvrais enfin les yeux, tu réaliserais à quel point tu compte pour Hermione. Tu pourrais être en train de danser avec elle ce soir et tout le monde sait que c'est ce que tu veux!

Ron essaya de répliquer, mais la rage de Ginny s'apaisait déjà. Elle tourna le dos aux garçons, une mèche de cheveux tombant de sa coiffure dans son mouvement, et disparut dans la foule.

- Allons faire un tour, tu veux? marmonna Ron. Mieux vaut sortir d'ici.

Harry était tout à fait d'accord, mais il se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant. Ginny avait-elle raison? Était-il trop aveugle pour voir pourquoi il voulait tant se rapprocher d'elle? Il pensait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, mais était-ce la véritable raison? Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la porte, vit encore une fois Cho et Cédric, mais arrêta son regard sur Ginny. Elle dansait avec Michael Corner. Il ignora la créature qui remuait dans sa poitrine et suivit Ron dehors.

Le lendemain, il apprit que Michael et Ginny sortaient ensemble. Pendant un mois, ils arrêtèrent de se parler.

… … … … …

Harry Potter et Cédric Digorry étaient tous les deux debout au centre du labyrinthe. Harry regardait la Coupe des Trois sorciers, songeant à la prendre comme Cédric lui avait dit de le faire. Après tout, il avait trois ans de moins que Cédric et avait atteint la fin du parcours en même temps qu'un garçon plus vieux. N'était-ce pas assez pour mériter la victoire?

Mais Cédric aussi la méritait. Si quelqu'un n'avait pas comploté pour que Harry entre dans la compétition, il n'aurait jamais participé au tournoi. Il avait involontairement volé les projecteurs à Cédric et à Poufsouffle, la moins glorieuse des quatre maisons en plus. Cédric était le vrai Champion de Poudlard, pas lui, et si quelqu'un méritait la Coupe, c'était sûrement lui.

Cédric refusa de prendre le trophée. Harry et lui s'était entraidés pendant ce tournoi, même durant le labyrinthe, lorsque Krum avait attaqué Cédric et que l'araignée les avaient presque tués tous les deux. Après avoir sorti toutes les raisons pour lesquelles l'un ou alors l'autre devrait prendre la coupe, ils finirent par céder au silence.

- Ensemble, murmura Harry.

Au début, Cédric était hésitant, mais quand Harry expliqua que c'était toujours la victoire de Poudlard, il se fit beaucoup mieux à l'idée. Il prêta son bras à Harry, supportant le jeune champion pour qu'il puisse marcher jusqu'au piédestal où la coupe était posée. Quand ils l'atteignirent, ils tendirent tous deux une main vers une des poignées de la coupe.

- À trois, d'accord? dit Harry. Un… deux… tr…

- NON!

Harry et Cédric s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. La voix désincarnée n'avait aucun sens jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits de pas devant eux. Harry scruta l'obscurité et vit des empruntes de pas se former dans la poussière. Une tête apparut, n'appartenant à nulle autre que Ginny Weasley. Elle avait pris la Cape de Harry.

- Ginny? s'étonnèrent Cédric et Harry sur une même voix.

- Il faut partir d'ici! s'écria Ginny, paniquée. Harry, j'ai eu une autre vision. Je t'en prie, on ne peut pas rester là. Voldemort a dit que ça va se passer ce soir!

Cédric fronça les sourcils.

- Comment as-tu traversé tous les obstacles.

- Aucune importance! Prenez cette foutue coupe et retournons voir Dumbledore. S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie!

Harry pouvait sentir la panique dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar comme les autres. C'était une vision, il en était sûr. Harry fit signe à Ginny de s'approcher et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules toujours invisibles. Il tourna les yeux vers Cédric et demanda :

- Alors, on y va?

Cédric hocha la tête et compta jusqu'à trois. Harry et lui attrapèrent la coupe.

Instantanément, Harry sentit qu'on le tirait brusquement par le nombril. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Il ne pouvait pas détacher sa main de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Alors que Ginny continuait de s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, la Coupe continua de les attirer dans une rafale de vent et un tourbillon de couleurs, Cédric également.

… … … … …

Harry tremblotait derrière la tombe de Tom Jedusor, il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses tremblements. Pendant quelques précieux instants, il était à l'abri de Voldemort, ressuscité, et de ses Mangemorts. Il ferma les yeux devant l'inévitable. Il ne pourrait rien y faire, il y avait aucun sort pouvant être utilisé contre un _Adava Kedavra_. Il allait mourir, tout comme Cédric était mort, rapidement et bientôt, dès qu'il sortirait de sa cachette.

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Ginny. Elle avait repris conscience. Quand ils avaient atterris dans le cimetière, Ginny s'était frappée la tête contre une pierre tombale. Pendant que Harry vérifiait qu'elle allait bien, Queudver avait tué Cédric. Harry avait déployé la cape sur Ginny pour la protéger de ce qui allait se passer. Et maintenant, elle était là, éveillée, le regardant avec intensité. Depuis combien de temps était-elle assez consciente pour savoir ce qui se passait?

Elle poussa Harry sur le côté. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle se leva et fit face au mal qui arrivait. Harry jura, terrifié. Il ne permettrait pas que Ginny meure, pas après qu'elle ait pris des risques pour l'avertir, pas après qu'elle ait enfin recommencé à lui parler. Mais sa jambe blessée l'empêchait de se lever.

- Ginny, arrête! siffla-t-il.

Il vit le visage surpris de Voldemort à la vue de cette étrangère qui interrompait l'humiliation et la défaite de Harry Potter.

- Bien, bien, bien, dit Voldemort, songeur. Est-ce là celle que Harry a appelée en renfort? Une innocente petite fille?

- À ce que je vois, vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, grogna Ginny. Bien, moi, je ne vous ai jamais oublié.

- Mon Seigneur, lança Lucius. Je crois que c'est la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Ah oui? ricana Voldemort. Oui, je vois. Cheveux roux, taches de rousseur, cette puanteur d'amis des Moldus qu'elle a. Jeune fille, j'ai eu le plaisir de disposer personnellement de tes oncles. Salut-les pour moi quand tu les verras.

Dans un éclair vert, Voldemort lança le sortilège de la mort et Harry poussa un cri devant l'injustice de la situation alors que le sort sortait de la baguette. Mais Ginny était prête et elle utilisa un sortilège qu'elle avait pratiqué toute l'année. Le jet de lumière noire et violette de son Chauve-Furie jailli de sa baguette de 13½ pouces, bois de houx, plume de phœnix.

Harry se leva et rejoignit Ginny au moment où les deux sorts se touchaient.

… … … … …

Harry se réveilla des heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il garda ses yeux fermés alors que les souvenirs de ce qui était arrivé il n'y a pas si longtemps lui revenaient en tête. C'était difficile de croire qu'il était toujours en vie et indemne, qui plus est, si on ne comptait pas les cicatrices émotionnelles et les horribles souvenirs qui le hanteraient sûrement pour le reste de sa vie.

Voldemort était revenu.

Il se répétait cette phrase dans sa tête, encore et encore, en frissonnant. Comment avait-il pu être assez aveugle pour avoir raté tous les signes révélateurs de la mascarade de Barty Croupton Jr., le patin qu'on avait utilisé pour livrer Harry au cimetière? Il n'était pas le seul, par contre. Dumbledore aussi était tombé dans le panneau. Et parce que personne ne l'avait vu venir, Voldemort était de retour.

Harry avait de la chance d'être en vie. Si Ginny n'avait pas été là, il ne s'en serait sûrement pas sorti vivant. La connexion entre sa baguette et celle de Voldemort était le miracle qui les avait sauvés, tout comme la détermination de Ginny à le protéger. Encore une fois, Harry et Ginny était liés d'une façon qui dépassait leur entendement.

Quand ils étaient revenus, la véritable identité de Barty Croupton Jr. avait été découverte. En plus de la conspiration, Cornelius Fudge avait refusé d'admettre la vérité, disant de Harry et Ginny qu'ils étaient des menteurs. Les paroles ne réussiraient pas à convaincre le Ministre.

Harry entendit quelqu'un bouger dans le lit d'à côté. Ginny devait passer une nuit agitée et avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il garda les yeux fermés dans l'espoir de retrouver le sommeil et de pouvoir remettre à plus tard toutes pensées concernant Voldemort. Puis, il sentit une main prendre la sienne.

- Je sais que tu dors, Harry, dit Ginny d'une voix douce. Alors ce sera sans doute plus facile de te dire ça, mais je… j'ai besoin de te le dire à haute voix, même si tu ne peux pas m'entendre.

Elle soupira.

- Les choses changent, Harry, et je ne sais pas comment gérer ça. J'ai changé moi aussi, énormément cette année.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait continuer de la laisser croire qu'il était endormi. Mais après tout, elle préférerait qu'il soit endormi pour lui parler, sans mentionner qu'il était curieux de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

- Hermione dit que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre, toi et moi, continua Ginny. Sauf que j'attends encore que toi tu le réalises. Je suis sortie avec Michael en espérant qu'un jour, tu m'aimerais toi aussi. Je voudrais pouvoir être heureuse avec lui, mais ça m'est impossible tant que je pense encore à toi. Alors, je…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son discours, elle bafouillait.

- Il est temps que je tourne la page, Harry.

Harry n'était pas convaincu par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Peut-être que c'était à cause de son ton ou de la manière dont elle l'avait dit. Peut-être que c'était ce sentiment étrange qui lui disait qu'au fond, il espérait qu'elle ne pense pas ses mots. Peut-être aussi que c'était la créature qui s'était nouvellement logée dans sa poitrine; elle le griffait légèrement comme si elle essayait de se libérer.

- Méfait accompli, chuchota-t-elle.

Le bruissement d'un bout de parchemin qu'on plie se fit entendre, puis elle posa la carte sur son lit. Elle se leva pour partir, mais s'arrêta brusquement. Les mots qu'il entendit ensuite envoyèrent de doux frissons à travers tout son corps.

- Je t'aime, Harry Potter.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Harry s'assit dans le lit, prit la carte et l'activa avec sa baguette. Dans la faible lueur de l'infirmerie, il regarda le nom de Ginny revenir à la Tour de Griffondor. Après l'avoir longtemps observé dormir, il se rendormit à son tour.

_**... … … … … … … … … … … …**_

**Je sais que vous devez me détester d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster et que j'ai toujours la même excuse… J'ai la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci et trop peu de temps pour me consacrer à vous. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre, qui est parmi mes préférés, aura su me faire pardonner! À dans pas longtemps (je vous le promets) pour la suite… qui sera également la fin des souvenirs de Harry.**


	12. Souvenirs de toi partie 2

_**Ça c'est pour toi, Plume en Sucre.**_

**Chapitre 11: Souvenirs de toi partie 2**

Comme il en avait déjà fait l'expérience, le jeune Harry Potter de quinze ans n'arrivait pas à dormir. Au lieu de passer la nuit à écouter les ronflements de Ron, il rejeta ses couvertures et sortit du dortoir. En descendant les escaliers, il réalisa qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre dans la Salle Commune. Le feu était allumé et des ombres dansaient sur le sapin de Noël dans le coin de la pièce. Il entra et vit une longue crinière de cheveux roux étalée sur le bord du divan.

Ginny avait l'air misérable.

Harry s'approcha d'elle. Il mit la main dans sa poche et sortit un collier. Il l'avait trouvé sur le sol de la Salle sur Demande et l'avait reconnu comme étant le bijou que Ginny portait au cou pendant la rencontre. Quand Harry entra dans le champ de vision de Ginny, elle replia les genoux pour lui faire un peu de place pour s'asseoir. Il prit le coussin libre et lui tendit la main.

Elle le regarda curieusement et toucha le collier. Pendant une seconde, sa main toucha la sienne. Il pouvait voir les mots gravés dans leurs deux chairs : _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_. C'était devenu un symbole de la loyauté et de la vérité qu'ils partageaient. Ils avaient passé plusieurs soirs de retenue, ensemble ou séparés, pour leurs éternels affrontements avec l'horrible Dolores Ombrage.

- Tu as laissé ça dans la Salle sur Demande, dit Harry alors qu'elle prenait le collier et retirait sa main, d'un air malheureux. J'aurais cru que tu serais revenue le chercher.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

Elle regardait vers les bas de Noël accrochés au foyer. Harry détacha ses yeux des braises ardentes du feu et observa Ginny. Il pouvait voir les flammes se refléter dans ses pupilles.

- Alors, dit-elle, toujours sans le regarder. Toi et Cho?

Harry était mal à l'aise. Cela faisait des années qu'il en pinçait pour Cho et, plus tôt dans la soirée, il l'avait embrassée sous une branche de gui. Ça aurait dû être comme un rêve qui se réalise, mais il l'avait imaginé très différemment. En tout cas, dans ses rêves, elle ne pleurait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Ginny semblait si surprise de cette révélation même si elle avait un peu contribué à la naissance de cette relation; elle avait encouragé Cho à de nombreuses reprises. Elle savait très bien ce qui se passait, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester devoir l'admettre à haute voix à Ginny.

- Ouais, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Et entre Michael et toi, ça va toujours?

- Bien sûr, répliqua précipitamment Ginny, mais son visage n'était pas très convainquant, pas plus que sa manière de serrer son poing autour du collier.

Elle changea vite de sujet.

- En passant, j'ai pensé à des idées de leçons pour après les Vacances. Tu crois qu'on pourrait travailler les charmes de bouclier?

Harry était soulagé de pouvoir penser à autre chose.

- Absolument, répondit Harry. Je veux aussi leur apprendre le Patronus bientôt.

Ginny grogna.

- Et me regarder me planter encore une fois?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ça fait déjà deux ans que Lupin a tenté de te l'apprendre, dit Harry. En plus, tu as sûrement tout plein de moments de bonheur avec Michael à utiliser maintenant.

Il regarda la mâchoire de Ginny se serrer et décida d'éloigner la conversation de ce sujet.

- Tu devrais vraiment songer à devenir co-professeur. Personne n'a fait face à Voldemort autant de fois que nous ne l'avons fait, toi et moi.

Ginny roula les yeux et donna un petit coup de pied amical dans la jambe de Harry.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. L'enseignement, c'est pas mon truc. Et qui voudrait avoir une barjo qui peut ressentir ce que ressent l'ennemi comme professeur?

Harry leva la main et réussit à faire rire Ginny.

- Moi, j'aimerais bien, dit-il. Et pendant qu'on en parle, as-tu eu d'autres rêve à propos de Voldemort ces derniers temps?

Ginny secoua la tête. Elle appuya sa tête contre un coussin et cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois. C'est à ce moment que Harry s'aperçut qu'elle avait vraiment l'air exténuée. Il la croyait de tout cœur quand elle disait ne pas voir Voldemort dans ses rêves, mais elle ne lui ferait pas avaler qu'elle n'avait plus de visions.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle marmonna :

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien voir en elle?

Ces mots étaient presque incompréhensibles. Harry voulait ignorer la question, car il savait que Ginny ne la lui avait posée que parce qu'elle oscillait entre le sommeil et la réalité, pas tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle disait. Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher d'y réfléchir et plusieurs raisons lui apparurent soudain tête.

Ginny se pencha vers Harry et mit sa tête sur son épaule. Harry se repositionna automatiquement et mit un bras autour d'elle.

- Elle est jolie, murmura Harry. Et elle est douée au Quidditch…

Les cheveux de Ginny était si près de son nez qu'il ne put s'empêcher de respirer son parfum.

- Et elle a une odeur de fleurs des champs, marmonna Harry, fermant les yeux. … Et…

Le corps de Ginny se raidit. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle gémissait et des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front. Ses traits se tordaient de peur et de douleur. Harry mit une main sur sa joue et chuchota doucement :

- Shh, Ginny. Tout va bien. C'est fini. C'est juste un cauchemar.

Les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrirent, ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Elle se dégagea des bras de Harry comme s'il la brûlait et, en même temps, elle le regardait comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait lourdement, les mots coincés dans sa gorge.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Harry.

- Harry, mon père! pleurait-elle. Quelqu'un l'a attaqué.

… … … … …

Harry était patiemment assis avec Ron dans sa chambre au Square Grimmauld. Grâce à Ginny et à la rapidité des gens qui l'avaient sauvé, Arthur Weasley allait s'en sortir, mais elle ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. Elle était convaincue qu'elle était à nouveau possédée et elle se cachait de tout le monde. Aussitôt qu'Hermione avait pu se libérer, elle avait annulé son voyage de ski et était venue apporter son soutien à la famille Weasley. Harry et Ron lui avaient tout de suite relaté l'attitude de Ginny.

Hermione entra et s'assit à côté de Ron. Elle était suivie de Ginny, qui semblait surprise de voir Harry et Ron. Elle resta debout, les mains sur les hanches.

- Comment tu te sens? demanda Hermione.

- Très bien, répondit immédiatement Ginny.

La patience d'Hermione lui faisait défaut ce jour-là.

- Ne me mens pas, Ginny. Ron et Harry m'ont dit que tu t'es mise à t'isoler depuis ton retour de Ste-Mangouste.

- Ah, ils ont dit ça? rétorqua Ginny en jetant un regard furieux aux garçons.

Ron baissa les yeux, mais Harry ne manifesta aucun embarras.

- En tout cas, c'est ce que tu fais! gronda Harry. Et tu ne nous regardes même plus!

- C'est vous qui ne me regardez plus! répliqua Ginny avec colère.

- Peut-être que vous vous regarder à tour de rôle mais jamais en même temps, suggéra Hermione.

- Très drôle, Hermione, dit Ginny d'un ton sec.

- Arrête de jouer les incomprises, lança Hermione et elle expliqua comment les autres lui avaient dit ce qu'ils avaient entendu avec les Oreilles à rallonge.

Ginny se détourna.

- Alors, comme ça, vous parlez tous de moi? Remarquez, je commence à m'y habituer…

Harry l'interrompit.

- C'est _à toi_ qu'on voulait parler, Ginny, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de te cacher depuis qu'on est rentrés.

- Je n'avais pas envie qu'on me parle, bredouilla Ginny.

- Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça, s'emporta Harry. Ou alors, tu as déjà oublié tout ce que tu m'as dit sur ce qu'on ressent quand on est possédé par Voldemort?

Ginny resta immobile. Elle se tourna pour regarder Harry en face et secoua la tête.

- Alors, commença Harry, est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ce que tu as fait.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Et est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'il y a de longues périodes de blanc pendant lesquelles tu ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas possédé par Voldemort, dit simplement Harry. Et j'ai essayé de te dire que tu n'avais pas quitté le divan, cette nuit-là. Et je suis restée avec toi tout le temps.

… … … … …

Les flammes bleues se reflétaient sur les orbes de verre alors que Ginny menait le groupe à travers les rangées. Le plafond été extrêmement haut et les étagères ressemblaient plus à des tours. Leurs pas résonnaient dans toute la pièce et le reste semblait étrangement silencieux.

En ce moment, rien d'autre ne comptait pour Harry que la raison de leur présence et il s'efforçait d'ignorer les battements précipités de son cœur. Il ne pouvait supporter que Sirius soit quelque part dans cette salle, en train d'être torturé par Voldemort. Même si Ginny était supposée utiliser l'Occlumencie pour bloquer les visions, il était plus que soulagé que les leçons de Rogue aient été un total échec. Autrement, Ginny n'aurait jamais vu ce qui se tramait et Sirius serait peut-être mort pendant la nuit.

Et Harry ne permettrait pas que Sirius finisse comme Cédric.

Ils passèrent devant la rangée quatre-vingts. Harry écouta attentivement pour entendre ce que Ginny avait décrit dans sa vision, mais il n'y avait pas un son. Sirius avait-il été bâillonné ou réduit au silence d'une toute autre manière? Il ne voulait même pas envisager la mort de Sirius comme une option. Il jeta un œil sur Hermione, dont le regard se faisait de plus en plus sceptique.

- Quatre-vingt-dix-sept! souffla Hermione.

Quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'allée. Ginny les conduisit désespérément vers le fond de la rangée, fouillant dans tous les coins. Harry l'aida dans ses recherches effrénées.

- Harry, dit Hermione. Ginny.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Hermione.

- Quoi? firent-ils, impatients.

- Je… je ne crois pas que Sirius soit là.

Harry jura et se détourna d'Hermione et des autres. Il ne voulait pas les regarder en face. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva devant le regard plein de culpabilité de Ginny. Elle secoua la tête en tentant de comprendre pourquoi sa vision l'avait éconduite. Elle mit la main sur l'une des étagères et l'observa attentivement.

Harry n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Il courut jusqu'au bout des rangées, les scrutant toutes une après l'autre. Il n'y avait que des allées vides. Sirius devait être là, quelque part. Le contraire était impossible, sinon ça n'avait aucun sens.

- Harry? lança Ginny.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il, rejoignant le groupe.

Il ne voulait pas entendre Ginny admettre ce qu'il savait déjà être vrai : qu'ils avaient été piégés et qu'il était temps de retourner à Poudlard.

Ginny pointa du doigt une sphère poussiéreuse sur une étagère.

- Il y a ton nom là-dessus, dit-elle.

- Mon nom?

Harry s'approcha un peu.

Ginny levait le bras doucement, mais Hermione lui cria de faire attention. Ginny l'ignora et posa avec hésitation la main sur l'orbe. Elle souleva la sphère brumeuse de son présentoir et la donna à Harry.

… … … … …

Des mois plus tard, Harry était au Terrier, assis dehors sur la balançoire. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Dès l'aube, Harry devrait revenir à Poudlard et de cela aussi, il s'en fichait d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : voir la seule personne qui était morte en cette nuit fatidique au Ministère de la Magie.

Sirius lui manquait plus que les mots ne pouvaient l'exprimer. C'était à cause de lui qu'il était debout si tôt. Des rêves de Sirius tombant sous le voile, le hantaient régulièrement. Après chaque cauchemar, il se réveillait en se demandant pourquoi tous ceux qui avaient de l'importance dans sa vie étaient destinés à le quitter. Sa mère, son père, maintenant Sirius… qui était le prochain? Combien de temps restait-il avant que Voldemort ne s'en prenne encore à quelqu'un qu'il aimait? Ron? Hermione? Ginny…?

La porte grinça. Son regard vrilla dan sa direction et il y trouva Ginny qui semblait surprise de le voir. Elle était en peignoir, ses cheveux étaient en désordre et elle portait de vieilles pantoufles en forme de poney qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. Sans le vouloir, il finit par sourire, à croire que lui arracher des sourires faisait partie des nombreux talents de Ginny.

Il ne la blâmait pas pour la mort de Sirius. Ce n'était pas du tout de sa faute. Il était le seul responsable. Voldemort avait utilisé sa connexion avec Ginny pour manipuler Harry. S'il n'avait pas pris une si mauvaise décision, Sirius serait toujours en vie. Après tout, _Harry_ était celui qui avait insisté pour voler à son secours et il n'avait pas songé une seconde que ce pouvait être un piège.

Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à la fille géniale qui se tenait devant lui? D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même bateau, d'autant plus qu'il savait maintenant que la prophétie parlait d'elle également. Dumbledore avait expliqué qu'il ne savait toujours pas quel rôle elle jouerait, mais qu'il se débrouillerait pour le savoir au plus vite. En fait, Harry et Ginny allaient prendre des leçons privées avec le Directeur cette année.

Quand il croisa le regard de Ginny, qui avait l'air légèrement embarrassée d'être vue dehors de si bon matin. Il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre sur la balançoire et elle n'hésita pas. Harry était content d'avoir sa compagnie, d'être avec quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, quelqu'un qui partageait le même destin qu'il était forcé d'accomplir. Elle allégeait son fardeau de moitié.

La balançoire émit un petit craquement sous le poids de Ginny et il sentit un parfum de fleurs lui chatouiller les narines, sachant qu'il provenait des cheveux de la rouquine. Il voulait pouvoir arrêter de se mentir à lui-même quant aux raisons qui le faisaient apprécier autant la compagnie de Ginny. Avec du recul, il avait réalisé quelle place Ginny avait eu dans sa vie. Même s'il était bien au courant du béguin qu'elle avait pour lui, il avait toujours essayé de se rapprocher d'elle et, inconsciemment, dès qu'elle se trouvait à proximité, il gardait toujours un œil sur elle. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais pris connaissance de ses sentiments s'il n'avait pas vu Ginny danser et s'amuser avec Michael Corner. Il était jaloux, avait-il finit par conclure, et il ne s'en était pas aperçut plus tôt car il n'avait jamais vu Ginny avec un autre garçon auparavant.

Chose sûre, il était tombé amoureux de Ginny Weasley.

Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Après sa rupture avec Michael, elle avait trouvé du réconfort auprès de Dean Thomas et ils étaient ensemble maintenant. Il n'était sans doute pas objectif, mais il ne trouvait pas qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Par contre, Harry refusait d'avouer ses sentiments maintenant et de devenir, aux yeux de tous, un briseur de couple. Même si Ginny et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant l'été.

Le cricri des grillons interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Le silence avec Ginny avait toujours quelque chose de plaisant et lui procurait tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Il sentait qu'il pouvait simplement rester assis là, avec elle, sans dire un mot, et que ce geste tout simple aurait plus de signification pour lui que toutes les conversations qu'il avait eues avec Cho. Le seul ennui était que s'ils ne parlaient pas, Harry n'aurait pas l'occasion d'entendre le son qu'il aimait le plus.

- Pourquoi es-tu debout à cette heure? demanda Harry.

- Je ne pouvais pas dormir, marmonna Ginny. Des cauchemars.

- Je sais ce que c'est. Tu veux en parler?

- Ce ne sont pas les visions, si tu tiens vraiment à savoir, dit Ginny, évitant son regard. Tu devines ce que c'est alors?

- La Chambre?

- Ouais, répondit-elle. Sauf que cette fois, il te tue. Et moi je regarde, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Ses yeux étaient vitreux et il vit Ginny essuyer une larme.

- Je parie que si tu avais su ce que j'étais, tu ne serais jamais venu me sauver de la Chambre.

Harry se redressa.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Ginny. Je tiens à toi. C'est pour cela que je suis venu te chercher.

Ginny rit pitoyablement.

- J'étais la sœur de ton meilleur ami, dit-elle. Tu ne me connaissais même pas.

- J'en savais assez, répliqua Harry. Assez pour savoir que je te voulais en vie.

- Comment peux-tu ne pas me détester? Trois personnes sont mortes à cause de moi, et l'une d'elles est Sirius.

Harry garda le silence durant quelques secondes.

- Toutes les nuits, je revois Sirius tomber sous ce voile, commença-t-il, mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'a poussé. Ce n'est même pas Bellatrix. C'est moi. Je l'ai poussé…

- Si ce n'est pas de ma faute, alors ce n'est pas de la tienne non plus!

Puis, le silence confortable revint. Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon, envoyant des rayons de couleurs éclatantes dans toutes les directions dans le ciel du matin.

- Cette prophétie…, dit Harry. Tu sais, il faut que ce soit moi, mais je crois qu'au fond je l'ai toujours su. Et aussi longtemps que ce sera moi, aussi longtemps que Voldemort vivra, tout ceux que j'aime mourront.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à faire partie de la prophétie, expliqua Ginny. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'y suis aussi. On est ensemble dans cette histoire, Harry, et une chose est sûre, je suis heureuse que tu sois là pour me protéger.

Elle mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, et se serra contre lui. Harry sentit son ventre se nouer à son contact. C'était vrai, ils étaient ensemble dans cette histoire, et qu'il soit damné s'il laissait quiconque faire du mal à Ginny. La créature dans son estomac, qui ronronnait pendant que Ginny reposait dans son étreinte, était totalement en accord avec lui.

… … … … …

Les dernières semaines avaient été le plus merveilleux des paradis. Harry avait finalement rassemblé son courage et embrassé Ginny Weasley devant toutes la Salle Commune. Peut-être que c'était à cause de l'euphorie de son équipe qui avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch malgré son absence. Peut-être que c'était les mois, les années même, qu'il avait passé à se languir pour cette fille qui avait finalement satisfait pleinement la créature dans son ventre. Peu importe ce que c'était, Harry Potter était maintenant avec Ginny Weasley et, de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Aurait-il dû être surpris de voir son monde s'écrouler aussi soudainement?

C'était la question qui hantait son esprit alors que les funérailles de Dumbledore touchaient à leur fin. Il savait ce qu'il avait à dire, mais il savait aussi à quel point la tâche lui serait difficile. Il tourna les yeux vers Ginny, qui le fixait avec son regard flamboyant qu'il aimait tant. Elle savait et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer de vouloir l'arrêter avec ce regard. Il ravala son appréhension.

- Ginny, écoute…, dit-il, une douceur infinie dans la voix. On ne peut plus continuer comme cela. Tu imagines ce que Voldemort nous ferait s'il savait ce que tu représentes pour moi?

- Je sais, fit Ginny.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu un rêve, continua Harry. Et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter.

- Tu ne reviendras pas l'an prochain, dit-elle, pas une question mais une affirmation, pleine de certitude. Tu pars pour finir ce que Dumbledore avait commencé.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Harry, maintenant c'est toi qui dois m'écouter… Nous pouvons rompre, prétendre que ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été les plus belles de nos vies. Ça me va. Et tu peux protester autant que tu veux, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir à l'aventure sans moi. Je viens avec toi.

- Je sais, dit simplement Harry bien qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir objecter.

Ils replongèrent alors dans le silence, sachant tous deux que leur relation était assez forte pour attendre. Les détails de leur quête pourraient être discutés plus tard, les répercussions parentales de leur décision seraient considérées une autre fois. Harry laissa la main de Ginny et s'éloigna vers le lac.

… … … … …

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… naître de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

C'était là, simple et évident, expliqué clairement comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des pions sur un jeu d'échec bien élaboré, expansibles, nobles sacrifices pour le bien commun et la victoire. La prophétie qui avait guidé leur vie pendant toute une année, qui était derrière chacun de leurs actes depuis des mois, était maintenant ce qui les détruisait.

Harry et Ginny sortirent leur tête de la Pensine. Dehors, la bataille avait été suspendue. Voldemort offrait une heure entière de cessez-le-feu, une heure pour que Harry et Ginny considèrent sa proposition. Se rendre et sauver la vie de tous les autres. Mais maintenant, ce monde était très loin, sans conséquences sur leurs émotions. Ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

Après avoir entendu la prophétie, Harry avait toujours présumé que c'était Ginny le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Après tout, Ginny avait accès à l'esprit de Voldemort et cette capacité leur avait sauvé la vie et leur avait procuré de précieuses informations bien souvent ces dix derniers mois. Ginny était aussi celle qui lui donnait la force et le pouvoir de continuer. Mais comme sur bien d'autres choses, Harry avait eu complètement tort.

Aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survit…

_Aucun d'eux ne peux vivre tant que «L'Autre» survit…_

L'Autre, c'était Ginny.

Ils s'écroulèrent ensemble sur le sol. Harry avait le dos appuyé contre la Pensine. Ginny ne s'était jamais accrochée à lui aussi fortement qu'à ce moment. Son étreinte était si forte que Harry en avait mal, mais c'était une sensation qu'il ne pouvait que chérir. Tant que Ginny le faisait souffrir, cela signifiait qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Harry la serra contre lui. Elle était son pouvoir. Elle était sa vie. C'était grâce à elle qu'il pouvait respirer. Si elle n'avait pas été là durant les derniers mois, Harry n'y aurait sans doute pas survécu. Ils étaient restés fidèles à leur promesse, ils avaient gardé leur résolution. Le seul moment où leur décision avait failli était quand Ginny lui avait offert son cadeau d'anniversaire et quand Harry le lui avait volontiers rendu quand l'anniversaire de Ginny était arrivé. Après ces deux incidents, leur relation était demeurée aussi neutre que possible.

Harry serra le poing. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour changer cela maintenant. Il avait toujours tenu pour acquis qu'il aurait des années pour l'aimer après qu'ils aient détruit Voldemort. Abandonner dix mois d'amour physique semblait être un digne sacrifice. Maintenant, il se maudissait d'avoir été si optimiste.

- Harry, murmura Ginny.

Sa voix était plus forte qu'il l'aurait croire. Elle s'agrippait désespérément à lui, une étreinte qui le suppliait de la sauver, mais la révélation qu'ils avaient eue dans les souvenirs de Rogue avait tout dit. C'était un problème auquel il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

- Ginny, lui répondit-il dans un murmure, caressant ses longues mèches de cheveux roux. Oh Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…

- Je t'aime, Harry.

Ces mots lui transpercèrent le cœur. Il le savait depuis longtemps, mais jamais ils ne se l'étaient dit avec des mots. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait ressenti des années auparavant, quand elle lui avait dit ces mots alors qu'elle le croyait endormi. Ils lui donnaient exactement la même sensation, mais en même temps, les choses étaient différentes cette fois. Avec la menace qui pesait sur eux, les mots avaient un tout autre sens. Ils signifiaient bien plus que simplement de l'amour. Ils disaient _Tu es tout pour moi_. Ils disaient adieu.

- Je t'aime, Ginny.

Avec chaque parcelle de force qu'il lui restait, elle se remit sur pied. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues comme des rivières, mais elle trouva la force de parler.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Voldemort le faire, murmura-t-elle.

La main tremblante, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et, prise de violents sanglots, elle l'appuya contre son menton.

Harry dégagea immédiatement son bras de son visage.

- Non, non, non, supplia Harry à genoux. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Attends, je t'en prie, on va trouver un autre moyen.

Ginny ferma les yeux.

- Tu sais bien que non, Harry.

Désespéré, Harry continua de se répéter.

- Ne soit pas si noble, Ginny. S'il te plaît, on n'a qu'à y réfléchir encore un peu.

Ginny, les yeux fermés, secouait la tête. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard humide dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, Harry, si tu étais à ma place? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu devais mourir pour me sauver? demanda-t-elle-même si elle savait déjà la réponse. Regarde Dumbledore, regarde Rogue… ils étaient prêts à mourir pour cette cause. Je n'ai _pas_ peur de mourir, Harry, mais je suis terrifiée à l'idée de te quitter.

- Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi, Ginny, murmura-t-il. Si tu pars, pour quoi est-ce que je me battrai?

- _Tout!_ pleura-t-elle. Pour la vie, pour l'amour. Pour tous les autres. Tu _dois_ gagner.

- N'importe quelle victoire est vide si tu n'es plus là, sanglota Harry.

Ses genoux faiblirent.

Ginny prit son visage entre ses mains et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Leurs lèvres se parcoururent avidement, désireuses, répondant à un besoin plus grand que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu. Après quelques secondes, elle le repoussa et remit sa baguette sous son menton.

Puis, elle la lâcha.

- Je n'y arriverai pas, dit-elle à travers les larmes. Harry, je t'en prie, tu… tu dois…

Harry fut secoué d'un sanglot presque inhumain. Il sentait les doigts perfides de la mort agripper chaque partie de son corps, prête à lui arracher chaque morceau de lui qui appartenait à Ginny. Harry était faible, car il venait d'imaginer un futur qui était maintenant révolu. Jamais il n'épouserait Ginny, jamais ils ne pourraient faire leur vie ensemble, jamais ils ne pourraient élever leurs enfants.

La vie était cruelle. Et Harry détestait cela.

Ginny mit sa baguette dans la main de Harry.

- Non, non, non, pleurait Harry alors qu'elle prenait sa main dans la sienne et les soulevait ensemble. La pointe de sa baguette toucha à nouveau son menton et elle ferma les yeux. Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête, répétant les mots «Non» et «Je t'en supplie» encore et encore, sentant les larmes lourdes et chaudes lui brûler les yeux et les joues. Il serra les dents.

- Fais-le, murmura Ginny et elle poussa son dernier soupir.

Harry ferma les yeux. Après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, Harry était prêt ou du moins aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être.

- _Avada Kedavra._

… … … … …

_**Je parie qu'en ce moment, vous êtes en train de pleurer toute les larmes de votre corps sur le triste sort de Ginny Weasley. Vous inquiétez pas trop… tout n'est pas fini pour elle… (mystère!)**_


	13. L'éclair et le feu

**Je viens de voir Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort partie 2 et j'ai retrouvé l'envie de traduire pour combler le vide. Je vais essayer d'envoyer au moins un chapitre par semaine dès maintenant. Désolée pour ces deux années d'absence… **_**Aux limites du Destin**_** reprend ici!**

**XXX**

**Chapitre 12 : L'éclair et le feu**

Harry était de nouveau dans la chambre de Ginny. Il savait maintenant que, cette pièce, il ne l'avait pas quittée bien souvent durant les vingt années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de Voldemort. À quelques détails près, la chambre était pareille à son souvenir. Une affiche des Harpies de Holyhead vieille de deux décennies était toujours pendue au mur. Sur la table de chevet, il y avait une bouteille de shampoing parfumée aux fleurs. Harry savait par contre, que les vêtements dans le placard n'étaient pas ceux de Ginny. Puisqu'il avait effacé ses souvenirs dans cet espace temporel, ce Harry-là n'avait aucune idée de l'importance qu'avait eue Ginny pour lui, mais il y avait tout de même un message collé sur le mur qui donnait l'instruction de garder la pièce telle quelle.

Il y avait un autre changement. Une petite boîte rectangulaire en verre reposait sur une étagère. Harry se tenait juste devant. Son regard caressait la baguette de Ginny, celle en bois de houx de 13 pouces et demi avec un cœur de plume de phénix, et il tenait la _même_ baguette dans sa main droite, contre le verre de la boîte.

Il sentit revenir les larmes dans ses yeux. C'était dur de distinguer les souvenirs de cette vie de ceux qu'il avait vraiment vécus et qui n'existaient plus désormais. Même avec les souvenirs de la bouteille de Ron, il ne pouvait trier que les moments les plus intenses et bouleversants. Il supposa que cette réalité s'imposerait bientôt à lui puisqu'il commençait déjà à retrouver quelques détails de ce nouveau passé. Par exemple, il savait que Cho Chang et Viktor Krum avaient tous deux péri pendant la Bataille Finale et que Colin Creevey avait survécu, que Ginny avait convaincu Neville et Luna d'aller ensemble au Bal de Noël, qu'ils étaient maintenant mariés, et aussi que Dudley n'avait pas seulement tué Vernon et Pétunia, mais sa future femme Hélène également.

Tous ces détails ne lui importaient que très peu. Ginny était morte. _Il l'avait tuée_. Il n'espérait qu'un chose : que la mort le prenne en pitié et l'envoie la rejoindre. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait autrefois? Il était allé faire face à Voldemort dans la forêt, pas parce qu'il _devait_ mourir, mais parce qu'il _voulait_ mourir. Même ça, il n'avait pas réussi. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué bien des choses durant leur rencontre à King's Cross, mais l'ancien directeur en savait plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître.

Dumbledore avait dit l'erreur qu'avait commise Voldemort en reconstruisant son corps avec le sang de Harry. Si Harry avait été l'Horcruxe, il aurait vécut et le morceau de l'âme de Voldemort aurait été détruit. Cependant, le sang de Ginny ne portait aucune protection et sa mort était nécessaire. Harry avait écouté avec le cœur en miettes et le directeur avait dit que, ce soir-là, le destin lui avait joué un tour. Dumbledore savait, comprit alors Harry, il savait qu'il avait perturbé le temps, comme les jumeaux Prewett l'avait deviné. Il lui avait fallu tout ce qu'il lui restait de courage pour suivre les désirs de Dumbledore et revenir détruire Voldemort.

Et maintenant, la seule chose qui gardait Harry en vie était l'espoir qu'il y avait encore un moyen de changer ce passé. Il devait savoir si Cronus était encore là dans cette réalité et s'il était d'accord pour lui venir en aide. Étant donné que le Ministère lui était fermé, il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer. Il tenait du miracle qu'il ne soit pas encore tombé sur un éventuel ennemi.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et fit sursauter Harry. Ginny, la fille de 15 ans de Fred et Angelina, entra à la hâte, se précipita vers le lit et y déchargea ses bras. Rapidement, elle défit les couvertures pendant que Victoire et Teddy aidaient Ollivander à se déplacer.

- Que s'est-il passé? pressa Harry alors que Ginny sortait.

Teddy aida Ollivander à se coucher. Des bandages étaient enroulés autour de sa jambe et des taches de sang traversaient les bouts de tissus. Teddy se tourna vers Harry.

- Nous venons d'infiltrer le Ministère pour récupérer certains de nos hommes, informa-t-il.

Harry continuait de fixer Ollivander, qui grimaçait de douleur.

- Qui d'autre est ici? demanda Harry.

- Hagrid est en bas, Bill est en haut, et Susan, Colin, Dennis, Parvati, Lavande et Padma sont dans le bunker. Hagrid est gravement blessé, admit-il d'un ton grave.

Il jeta un regard à Ollivander et reprit :

- Ernie et Molly monteront aussitôt que possible. Ta jambe peut tenir le coup d'ici là?

- J'ai connu pire, grogna Ollivander.

- Pourquoi ont-ils tous été capturés? demanda Harry.

- Pour des infos sur toi, répondit Teddy. Dudley voulait être absolument sûr que tu étais parti pour de bon. Nous avons décidé qu'il valait mieux pour le moment qu'il le croit.

Victoire tira Teddy par la manche.

- Nous devrions laisser Mr. Ollivander prendre du repos.

Harry s'apprêtait à les suivre hors de la chambre quand Ollivander l'interpella. Harry s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna. Ollivander lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- Harry, personne ne sait pour le moment, dit-il gravement. Notre nouveau Ministère sont sous l'impression que je sais où se trouve la baguette de Sureau. Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu ne la transportes pas sur toi.

Harry revoyait clairement dans ses souvenirs la tombe de Dumbledore, l'endroit où il avait caché la baguette il y de cela des années. Harry montra sa propre baguette à Ollivander. Ce dernier l'étudia longuement, la tournant et la retournant entre ses mains.

- Je vois que vous utilisez la baguette de Miss Weasley, affirma-t-il en regardant le bois mince d'un air inquisiteur. Que c'est curieux. Il n'a pas sa signature, mais la vôtre plutôt.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'étagère et le contenu de la boîte de verre.

- Harry, amenez-moi cette baguette, je vous prie.

Harry hésita, puis acquiesça. Il alla jusqu'à la boîte, souleva le couvercle et en extrait la baguette qui n'avait pas servi depuis deux décennies. Il la tendit à Ollivander comme s'il avait en main un objet d'une valeur inestimable.

Après plusieurs minutes d'observation, Ollivander resta perplexe.

- Impossible, murmura-t-il. Harry, ces baguettes sont _identiques_. Où l'avez-vous trouvée?

- J'ai toujours eu cette baguette, répondit Harry. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas faire erreur?

- Mr. Potter, un homme ne devient pas marchand de baguette parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre de sa vie, dit Ollivander. Vous n'avez pas à me dire où vous avez obtenu cette baguette si vous ne le voulez pas, mais je vous prierais de ne pas me faire l'insulte de mettre en doute mon expertise en suggérant que je puisse me tromper.

- Je m'excuse, Ollivander…

- Je me souviens de chaque baguette, _chaque baguette_ que j'ai fabriquée et, nul doute, il s'agit bien de copies identiques. La seule différence – il remit sa baguette à Harry – est que celle-ci porte votre signature. Et l'autre, celle de Ginny Weasley.

Ollivander s'étira un peu et grimaça sous la douleur.

Harry caressa le bois lisse du houx. Son regard passa de sa propre baguette à celle qu'Ollivander avait en mains.

- Qu'arriverait-il si ces deux baguettes se rencontraient en duel?

- Un question très intéressante, remarqua Ollivander. Aucun doute, vous pensez bien au lien qui unissait la baguette de Ginny à celle de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Harry répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Ollivander acquiesça, absorbé par ses pensées.

- Leurs baguettes partageaient le même cœur, mais ça… il s'agit de la _même_ plume de phénix. Si partager le même cœur crée une connexion, je ne peux qu'imaginer les possibilités et cette impossibilité. Peut-être qu'il n'arriverait rien, que les sortilèges s'annuleraient. Peut-être…

Ollivander s'arrêta et tourna encore un peu la baguette entre ses mains. Puis, il reprit :

- Je peux vous dire une chose, Harry, je ne voudrais pas être celui qui découvre ce qui se passerait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry se tourna et aperçut Ginny près de la porte. Elle ressemblait tant à sa femme au même âge, c'en était hallucinant.

- Ollivander, dit-elle, avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit? Vous êtes bien installé?

- Ma jambe tient bon, ma chère.

- Grand-mère monte dans deux minutes, dit Ginny en regardant Harry. Et Harry, Drago est venu te rendre visite.

Harry fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans sa mémoire pour tenter de savoir pourquoi son vieux rivale pourrait bien venir le voir au quartier général secret de l'Ordre. Il reprit la baguette de Ginny des mains d'Ollivander et la remit dans son lit de verre. Puis, il suivit sa filleule.

- Alors, nous sommes plutôt proche toi et moi, pas vrai? s'enquit Harry dans l'escalier.

Il espérait que cette question n'était pas trop bizarre.

Ginny acquiesça.

- Papa dit que tu as du mal à te rappeler certaines choses, dit-elle. Tu m'as vraiment fais peur dehors.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Te voir à ramener à la surface quelques souvenirs que je croyais avoir oubliés.

- Je regrette profondément de lui ressembler autant, dit Ginny. Oncle Ron m'a dit qu'il t'avait rendu tes souvenirs. Est-ce que tu… Je veux dire, il était vraiment très tristes?

Des larmes brûlaient encore au coin des yeux de Harry. Il devina que Ginny et lui parlaient beaucoup de leurs problèmes, autrement il doutait fort que l'adolescente aurait osé lui demander.

- Les pires souvenirs, répondit-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ta famille ait encore de l'affection pour moi après ça.

Ginny secoua la tête.

- Personne ne sait vraiment se qui est arrivé à Tante Ginny, dit-elle. Tu n'es jamais entré dans les détails.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Drago Malfoy était accoudé au comptoir. Physiquement, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en vingt ans, mais sa posture semblait très familière aux yeux de Harry. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Ginny serra la main de Harry dans la sienne et laissa les vieux camarades de classe seuls.

- Malfoy, prononça Harry, lentement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Malfoy sourit, d'un air narquois.

- Ils m'avaient prévenus que ta mémoire était un peu embrouillée, dit-il.

Il s'approcha d'une chaise et appuya ses mains sur le dossier.

- Je suis ici pour te faire un rapport complet.

- De quoi tu parles? demanda Harry.

- Pendant tes petites vacances, moi, j'ai risqué ma peau pour nettoyer les dégâts que tu as laissés, répliqua Malfoy.

La pointe d'arrogance était toujours là dans sa voix.

- Grâce à moi, on n'a plus besoin de se préoccuper de ta rencontre avec les Aurors de Dudley. Le nouveau Ministère n'est pas plus sage que l'ancien.

- Tu es…, commença Harry avec un sentiment de supériorité grandissant. Tu es mon espion au Ministère?

Malfoy referma ses poings sur la chaise.

- Mettons une chose bien au clair. Je ne suis pas _ton quoi que se soit_. Je ne suis lié à toi par aucune allégeance. Il y a une raison et une raison seulement pour laquelle je travaille pour la paix et cette raison n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Alors, pourquoi? se murmura Harry en cherchant dans sa mémoire tout ce qui était en lien avec Drago.

Il s'arrête sur une série de souvenirs : au lieu de prendre des détours, Ginny voulait approcher Malfoy directement à propos de ses plans durant la septième année. Harry avait finalement dit oui, mais cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour la garder en sécurité. Après des mois et des mois de conversation, Drago avait finalement admis en avoir assez du Seigneur des Ténèbre et était devenu leur espion.

Et puis un détail lui revint soudainement.

- Tu… tu étais amoureux d'elle? questionna Harry, incrédule.

L'expression arrogante de Drago se changea d'un instant à l'autre en colère.

- Nous étions d'accord pour ne plus _jamais_ parler d'elle! s'écria-t-il, les poings plus serrés que jamais.

Harry était stupéfié. Malfoy avait-il toujours eu ces sentiments, même dans les autres réalités temporelles? Des morceaux du casse-tête se remettait enfin en place. Harry avait toujours pensé que Malfoy le haïssait simplement parce qu'il était Harry Potter. Serait-ce possible que son dédain avait en fait pour origine l'amour que Ginny avait toujours eu pour Harry? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait choisi d'aider l'Armée de Dumbledore quand les Carrows avait pris le contrôle de l'école? Était-ce pour cela que Ginny avait un effet si profond sur le Serpentard?

- N'oublie jamais, commença Malfoy, que je suis le seul à savoir à quel point tu as été faible.

Il dessina compulsivement des cercles sur la table.

Harry s'approcha. Fermant les poings, il rétorqua :

- Ce n'était pas de la faiblesse!

- Tu appelles ça être fort? cria Malfoy, sans un regard pour Harry. Tu es venu me trouver et tu m'as _supplié_ de t'enlever ces souvenirs. Et laisse-moi te dire une chose Potter, je ne pardonnerai _jamais_ ce que tu lui as fait.

- Je me fous complètement de ton pardon. _Moi, je ne me le pardonne pas!_

- Alors, oublie tout! fit Malfoy. Tu es doué pour ça, non? T'enfuir devant la douleur.

- J'aurais bien voulu voir ce que tu aurais fait à ma place! répliqua Harry. Aimer quelqu'un au point de tout faire pour elle.

- C'est ce que je fais tous les jours! Tu crois que j'_apprécie_ recevoir des ordres de ta part? Tu penses que c'est facile pour moi de savoir qu'elle t'a choisi, toi, et pas moi? C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me racheter de l'avoir laissée tomber, pour ne pas l'avoir sauvée _de toi_!

- Si ça ne te plais pas, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu partes, grogna Harry. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide?

- Pas besoin de mon aide? répéta Malfoy, du venin dans la voix. Tu dors sur tes deux oreilles la nuit parce que tu as besoin de moi. Ou aurais-tu aussi oublié que c'est moi qui suis à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique? Que je suis un des meilleurs potes de ton cher cousin? Chaque parcelle d'information que vous détenez sur le Ministère, vous l'avez seulement parce que j'ai accès à tout, bordel!

Malfoy et Harry restèrent un instant à se contempler sans rien dire. Ils tremblaient de rage. Finalement, Malfoy lâcha un soupir de colère et se détourna. En le regardant partir, Harry pensa brusquement à quelque chose.

- Malfoy, attend, l'appela-t-il.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme s'arrête, mais c'est ce qu'il fit. Sa main resta figée sur la poignée, attendant patiemment que Harry lui sorte une autre remarque stupide.

- Tu as accès à _tous_ les départements?

Malfoy hocha la tête.

- Et ça change quoi exactement, Potter?

- J'ai besoin d'entrer au Département des Mystères.


	14. Infiltration

_**Fidèle à ma parole, voici le chapitre de cette semaine. Et beaucoup d'action pour ce chapitre. Sans plus de paroles inutiles, bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 13: Infiltration**

Harry était un prisonnier. Ses deux oppresseurs le conduisaient au Ministère. Avec les mains liées derrière son dos et leurs baguettes pointées sur sa gorge, Harry semblait n'avoir aucun autre choix autre que de se soumettre à leur volonté. Il pénétra prudemment dans l'Atrium. Évidemment, s'il l'avait voulu, Harry aurait pu desserrer les nœuds sans problème. Ils n'étaient pas là pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir; ils était là pour faire croire au monde qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Ses gardiens faisaient seulement semblant de le garder à l'œil. Malfoy ouvrait la marche à travers le hall bondé et Harry le suivait gentiment. Derrière lui, vêtu de son uniforme d'Auror, Ron gardait sa baguette rivée sur le dos de son ami.

Harry observa l'immense Atrium. En matinée, heure qu'ils avaient choisi pour mettre leur plan à exécution, les employés du Ministère étaient déjà très nombreux. Harry reconnu plusieurs des sorcières et sorciers qui avaient été ses collègues et beaucoup avaient l'air terrifiés d'être là. Harry tourna les yeux vers le fond du hall où présidait la statue. Une réplique de Dudley en granit. D'où il était, Harry n'arrivait pas à lire l'inscription.

Pendant qu'ils avançaient à travers la foule, tout le monde s'arrêtait pour regarder le prisonnier. L'homme que Dudley Dursley recherchait sans relâche avait finalement été appréhendé après deux mois d'absence. La somme mise sur sa tête était vertigineuse. Bien que le Ministère déguisait leurs motifs en bonnes intentions, la plupart des gens se doutaient bien qu'il importait peu qu'Harry soit ramené mort ou vif.

Dean Thomas s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux avec une pile de papiers sur les bras. Son visage exprimait sa confusion et ses mains se serraient sur ses dossiers.

- Il sait, siffla Harry à Malfoy.

- Je te l'avais dit, répondit Malfoy sur le même ton. J'ai réparé toutes tes bourdes. Maintenant, tu arrêtes de parler et de nous attirer encore plus d'attention.

Ron poussa Harry dans le dos.

- Je déteste devoir l'admettre, mais il a raison, murmura Ron dans l'oreille de Harry. Nous ne voulons pas que Dudley soit au courant de ton retour avant la fin des opérations.

Harry hocha la tête et Ron posa une dernière question :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici _au juste_?

Harry n'aimait pas trop cacher ses plans à Ron, mais il ne savait pas encore si tout irait comme prévu. S'il ne trouvait pas Cronus, Ron le croirait devenu fou. S'il réussissait, il n'aurait pas à être confronté à sa curiosité parce que cette réalité n'existerait plus. Harry lui chuchota par-dessus son épaule :

- Pas ici.

Ils atteignirent l'entrée des étages inférieurs. Malfoy ouvrit la porte et les fit tous entrer. Dès qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, Malfoy suivit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il scanna les corridors et ne vit aucun signe de vie. Dans un hochement de tête, il indiqua que le périmètre était sûr pour parler.

- Ce ne sera pas facile, dit Malfoy. J'aurais voulu qu'on soit un peu plus nombreux au cas où on devrait se battre, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de nous faire remarquer encore plus. Si cela arrive, je ne sais pas qui au Ministère se battrait pour nous ou qui est sous maléfice d'Impérium ou qui supporte Dursley de son propre chef.

- On doit bouger alors, dit Harry en s'engageant dans le corridor. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

Malfoy attrapa Harry par le bras pour l'arrêter.

- Un peu de patience, Potter? grogna-t-il. Il nous faudra passer devant les cellules de la prison avant d'arriver à l'entrée du Département des Mystères. J'aimerais éviter toute question dans la mesure du possible.

- Et tu te vantes d'avoir un accès illimité à tout. Ce n'est pas exactement vrai, alors?

- Je ne suis pas _en charge_ de la prison, répliqua Malfoy. Tout irait mieux si nous avions une escorte. J'ai un homme à l'intérieur…

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés s'ouvrit brusquement. Une femme dans la trentaine entra. Ses cheveux étaient noir de jais, ramassés en queue de cheval, et ses traits étaient sévères. Elle s'arrêta net en les voyant et dégaina sa baguette.

- Pas un geste, gronda-t-elle, les surveillant de ses yeux sombres. Quelqu'un a infiltré le Ministère hier, Drago, déguisé avec du Polynectar. Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais quels sont les derniers mots que je t'aie dit.

Malfoy toussota.

- Tu as dit « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Drago, même si tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime. Rencontre-moi à l'entrée du corridor et je te guiderai dans la prison.

La femme abaissa sa baguette.

- Bien joué, monsieur.

- Astoria? demanda Ron. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de notre côté. Je t'ai toujours prise pour une vraie peau de vache.

- Tu confonds avec ma sœur, rétorqua Astoria. Tu sauras que je suis la seule bonne branche de l'arbre généalogique des Greengrass. J'aime juste passer pour une dure. Ça m'aide à me fondre dans mon rôle.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Harry, qui lui renvoyait un regard plein de doute.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? demanda-t-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ta famille est connue pour avoir supporté Voldemort.

Astoria roula les yeux.

- J'aidé ton filleul à entrer dans les cellules, Potter. Je regrette énormément qu'il n'ait pas pu faire sortir plus de prisonniers.

Elle s'adressa à Malfoy :

- Tu ne les as pas prévenus?

Malfoy secoua la tête.

- Apparemment, Potter n'a pas besoin de mes rapports.

- Bien dommage, répondit Astoria. Alors, je vais devoir vous prévenir tout de suite. Ce qui se passe là-dedans n'est pas pour les estomacs fragiles. Dudley à un obsession pour la souffrance humaine.

- Et il planifie de faire construire des prisons à travers le pays, ajouta Malfoy.

- Pour les Moldus? demanda Harry.

- Pour quiconque se met au travers du chemin de Dudley, répondit Astoria.

Elle vérifia sa montre.

- Bon, on bouge. Le chiffre de Smith est terminé et j'ai dit à McLaggen qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le remplacer.

Astoria les conduisit dans le corridor vers la porte des niveaux inférieurs. Harry tenta de se défaire des cordes qui lui retenaient les bras, mais Malfoy se mis à lui crier dessus. Avant même qu'Harry ait le temps de réagir, la porte s'ouvrit sur Zacharias Smith qui marchait d'un pas nonchalant. Après le regard de surpris que lança Smith, étonné qu'on ait capturé Harry Potter, le quatuor le laissèrent partir et Malfoy regarda Harry avec un petit air suffisant.

Ils descendirent dans les profondeurs du Ministère. Harry réalisa que la dernière fois, il avait pris la mauvaise direction. Apparemment, le Département des Mystères avait été déplacé, ce qui expliquait possiblement pourquoi Harry avait été incapable de retrouver Cronus quelques jours plus tôt. Alors qu'il approchait du bas des escaliers, il sentit la misère pénétrer au plus profond de lui.

Au bout des marches, il vit la raison. Deux détraqueurs gardaient l'entrée. Ils planaient de chaque côté du portail. Astoria leur ordonna de céder le passage. Malgré la distance, les créatures affectaient toujours Harry. Il pouvait entendre dans sa tête les cris des gens qu'il aimait en train de mourir. Il les entendait supplier à genoux, gémir et il comprit finalement que ce n'était pas seulement dans sa tête.

Ils étaient dans les donjons.

Le long couloir n'était pas aussi éclairé que celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. La quantité minime de lumière dans l'allée restreignait énormément le champ de vision. Dans les cellules elles-mêmes, il n'y avait aucune lumière et les prisonniers ne voyaient rien du tout. Dans la faible lueur, on distinguait à peine les longs barreaux crasseux.

Harry eut un haut le cœur quand l'odeur d'urine, d'excréments et de corps en décomposition vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il couvrit sa bouche d'une main pour bloquer la puanteur. Il lança un regard à Malfoy et Astoria, qui devaient s'être habitués à l'odeur avec le temps. Ron était également dégoûté.

Les bruits aussi tiraient du cauchemar. Harry ne pouvait voir personne dans les cellules, ni à sa droite ni à sa gauche, mais il les entendait sangloter, crier, respirer. Il étudia le long couloir et vit plusieurs bras horriblement maigres, la peau maladivement jaunie. Ils tentaient vainement de fuir la noirceur,

- Harry… P…P…Potter? appela une faible voix dans la cellule de droite.

Harry se défit rapidement de ses liens. Il s'approcha de la cellule et scruta le noir de la pièce. Il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette d'une femme. Harry sortit sa baguette.

- _Lumos_.

Une lumière s'alluma au bout de la baguette et Harry la fit briller en direction de la femme.

Il laissa échapper un hoquet quand il la vit. Ses yeux semblaient enfoncés dans leur orbite. Les cheveux qu'il lui restait étaient collés sur son crâne et étaient près de tomber. Ses vêtements déchirés pendaient mollement autour de sa taille, tachés de sang et de défections. Ses os avaient l'air de ne plus très bien supporter sa peau et arboraient des angles étranges. Elle était affamée, Harry en était certain, et il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour encore tenir debout. Il était dégoûté, mais n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux.

- Pas joli, n'est-ce pas? dit Malfoy, derrière lui.

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Comment tu as pu laisser ça arriver? demanda-t-il.

- Parfois, certains sacrifices sont nécessaires au nom de la victoire, dit Malfoy avec un ton de mépris. C'est _toi_ qui me l'as appris.

Harry secoua la tête alors que la femme continuait de répéter son nom. Son regard revint sur elle et il étudia un peu plus son visage. Elle lui était familière. Son état s'était grandement détérioré depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, mais Harry était presque sûr que c'était elle. La même folie habitait ses yeux. C'était la femme qui avait interrompu son discours.

- Quel est votre nom? lui chuchota Harry.

- Mon nom? questionna-t-elle d'un ton las. Morgane Tebron.

Elle approcha de la lumière, plissant les yeux sous son intensité. Harry ne pouvait que constater qu'elle avait l'air de déjà être morte.

- Et votre fils, dit Harry. Comment va-t-il?

- Evan? toussa-t-elle.

Elle leva pénible son bras et pointa le fond de la pièce.

Harry bougea un peu la lumière pour voir le jeune homme. Il était tapi dans un coin, endormi. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules et cachaient une blessure grave au bras gauche. Harry devina qu'il devait avoir environ son age.

- Êtes-vous venus pour nous libérer? demanda Morgane.

Plus que tout, Harry aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que oui, qu'ils étaient venus pour les sauver, que dans l'autre réalité il n'avait pas peut-être pas pu sauver son fils, mais qu'il n'échouerait pas cette fois. Il voulait les libérer tous, mais ce serait une victoire à petite échelle seulement. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

Ron fit un pas vers Harry et Morgane répéta sa question. Ron secoua lentement la tête.

- Je suis désolé, non.

- Alors, vous êtes l'ennemi! cria Morgane en tendant les bras pour agripper la chemise de Harry.

Harry voulut se défaire de la poigne de la femme sans pour autant la blesser. Ron tenta de faire de même, mais elle était plus forte qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Les prisonniers commencèrent à crier et à bouger dans leurs cellules. Le bruit était presque surnaturel et son volume montait de plus en plus.

_BANG!_

Les captifs perdirent leur élan et le silence revint. Morgan fonça immédiatement vers le mur du fond quand le bruit sourd retentit. Harry voyait sa silhouette faire les cent pas dans la cellule. Il détacha son regard de pitié d'elle et tourna les yeux vers Astoria. Immobile, sa baguette était dressée.

- TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS OU VOUS NE MANGEREZ RIEN DE LA JOURNÉE! cria Astoria.

- Très intelligent, Potter, pourquoi ne pas simplement inviter Dursley ici? dit Malfoy. Je suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire.

Harry était sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante, mais Astoria fut plus rapide.

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler ou je vous mets tous les deux en cellule. Maintenant, vous fermez vos grandes gueules et vous me laissez vous faire entrer au Département des Mystères.

Astoria se remit en marche et le reste suivit. Vers le centre du couloir, l'entrée derrière eux s'ouvrit. Astoria et Malfoy se retournèrent rapidement, baguettes parées. Harry se plaça derrière eux pour qu'on ne le voit pas pendant de Ron se rapprochait d'Astoria.

Harry regarda à travers leurs silhouettes et vit Michael Corner, Dean Thomas et Cormac McLaggen. Michael les regardait d'un drôle d'air.

- Nous avons entendu ce qui sonnait comme des problèmes, en bas, dit-il.

- Ce n'était rien, répondit Astoria. Je m'en suis chargée. Retournez à votre département.

- Tu n'as pas l'autorité nécessaire pour me dire quoi faire, dit Michael, pointant sa baguette vers son badge d'Auror.

- Mais moi si, dit Malfoy, et je vous ordonne de vous retirer.

- Et si ce n'est rien, dit Michael, ignorant les ordres, alors pourquoi avez-vous toujours vos baguettes pointées sur nous? Non, je suis désolé, Drago, le Ministre était content d'apprendre que Harry avait été retrouvé, mais surtout surpris que tu ne lui en aies rien dit.

- C'est ce que j'allais faire juste après l'avoir mis en cellule, rétorqua Malfoy.

- Changement de plan, dit Dean. Nous avons pour ordre de l'amener directement devant le Ministre.

Les trois Aurors se rapprochèrent.

- Ron, ait l'obligeance de nous amener le prisonnier.

- Reste où tu es, ordonna Malfoy à Ron.

Alors qu'ils continuaient d'argumenter, Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Il ne pouvait pas perdre une minute de plus. Les tourments de ce monde étaient insupportables. Harry avança doucement vers l'entrée du Département des Mystères.

- Arrêtez-le! cria Michael en jetant un sort vers lui.

Harry évita de justement le jet de lumière verte. Il fut absorbé par le mur. Harry était abasourdi. Michael Corner venait d'utiliser un _Avada Kedevra_!

- Ils se battent pour tuer! cria Astoria.

Elle lança un sortilège de stupéfaction, mais rata son coup.

Harry était trop éloigné pour lancer des maléfices sans risquer de toucher un des ses alliés. En reculant, il vit Dean Thomas tomber au sol. Il se tourna et courut vers la porte. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient venus, pour faire entrer Harry au Département des Mystères. S'il y parvenait, il pourrait peut-être remettre le destin en place.

La porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Il frappa de toutes ses forces, essaya plusieurs sortilèges et cria même à Cronus de venir l'aider, mais rien n'y fit. Il pouvait entendre les cris derrière lui et voyait le reflet des sorts sur le mur. Les prisonniers hurlaient à nouveau.

- AH!

Harry sentit une douleur cuisante dans sa jambe. Il se pencha et toucha l'arrière de sa cuisse. Sa main fut tachée de sang chaud. Harry tomba et se retourna, assis dos contre le mur.

Cormac s'était enfuit par la prote du fond. Deux corps était couchés près de l'entrée et Harry devinait qu'il s'agissait de Dean et Michael. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient morts ou vivants. Ron courait vers Harry, blessé à la poitrine.

- Putain de merdre, Harry, qu'est-ce que t'attends? demanda Ron.

- Je n'arrive pas à entrer, admit Harry.

- Cormac est parti chercher des renforts, expliqua Ron. On ne tiendra pas plus longtemps. Vas-y maintenant!

Malfoy marchait vers eux avec une expression encore plus froide que d'ordinaire. Il s'arrêta devant Ron et regarda Harry avec dégoût.

- Astoria est morte, dit-il. Mieux vaut pour ta tête que cette mission en vaille vraiment la peine, Potter. Sinon je te dénonce moi-même.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je…

Mais Malfoy s'écroula. Il fallu un moment pour que Harry comprenne que plusieurs employés du Ministère courraient vers eux. Harry brandit sa baguette et jeta des maléfices.

- Entre dans le Département! hurla Ron en allant à la rencontre des ennemis.

- Arrête, Ron! cria Harry en tentant de ne pas le toucher avec ses sorts. Pousse-toi!

- _Avada Kedevra_!

Une lueur verte illumina la pièce. Harry s'entendit crier alors que le corps de Ron tombait, sa baguette projetée vers les cellules. Ron atterrit juste devant lui, les yeux ouverts et la bouche tordue par un mélange de détermination et de désespoir.

- RON!

Harry cria de toutes ses forces. Le monde ralentit autour de lui et Harry se releva. Ron ne pouvait pas être mort. Hermione l'attendait au Terrier, Rose et Hugo attendaient le retour de leur père. Harry ne se voyait pas leur annoncer ce genre de nouvelle.

Sa mâchoire se crispa de colère et il leva les yeux sur les gens du Ministère. Ils sautaient par-dessus le cadavre d'Astoria. Harry tremblait à l'idée que cinq autres personnes avaient perdu la vie à cause de ses stupides ambitions. Il leva sa baguette, faisant son possible pour effacer la rage de son esprit.

Un sortilège manqua de peu de le frapper et alla briser un pan du mur. Harry s'appuya sur la porte pour mieux se tenir debout, mais celle-ci n'était plus fermée. Harry trébucha dans le vide et se recroquevilla derrière la porte. Elle se referma sur ses opposant et il resta couché sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

- Toi, lève-toi tout de suite, fit une vois familière, très rauque.

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté et vit une silhouette vêtue d'une longue cape noire. Avec son visage caché par ses cheveux et son capuchon, l'homme pour qui Harry avait infiltré le Ministère se tenait devant lui.

- Cronus, souffla Harry.


	15. Tu sera ton propre ennemi

**Chapitre 14: Tu seras ton propre ennemi**

Ne lâchant pas Cronus des yeux, Harry se releva avec difficulté. Sa jambe le faisait horriblement souffrir. Cronus le regardait avec un air sérieux pendant qu'il retrouvait peu à peu l'équilibre et une position confortable qui lui évitait de mettre son poids sur sa jambe blessée. Harry tâta l'arrière de sa cuisse. Elle ne saignait plus, mais restait encore très sensible.

Harry jeta un regard vers la porte. Il la frappa très fort de son poing en poussant un grognement de douleur qui n'était pas dû à sa blessure physique. Malgré son désir de réparer ce monde, il voulait désespérément retourner là-bas et punir sévèrement les meurtriers de Ron. Il chercha une poignée, mais il n'y en avait pas.

- Laissez-moi sortir, dit Harry sans un regard pour Cronus.

Cronus ne fit que ricaner et agita un doigt devant lui.

- Tu oublies certaines formalités, Harry Potter. Il faut une autorisation pour passer cette porte et ça, non, tu ne l'as pas.

Harry serra les dents et les poings. Il se retourna cette fois et regarda Cronus avec une férocité tenace. Il boita lentement vers l'homme encapé avec sa baguette dressée.

- J'ai dit, _laissez-moi sortir_!

Si Cronus était inquiet, il ne le laissait aucunement paraître. Il leva sa main ridée et attrapa le bout de sa baguette.

- Tu es venu ici pour me vois, non?

Il força Harry à abaisser sa baguette.

- Je suis insulté que tu veuilles me quitter si vite.

- Ils ont tué Ron, grogna Harry.

- Ron, ah oui? demanda Cronus, ses lèvres crispées et desséchés formant un sourire dément. Cette affirmation est logiquement incorrecte. Ne serait-ce pas plus juste de dire que Harry Potter a tué Ronald Weasley?

Harry déglutit et baissa sa baguette au niveau de ses hanches. Cronus acquiesça et Harry accepta cette vérité. Cette vie n'aurait pas existée si Harry n'avait pas changé le passé. C'était vrai. C'était Harry qui avait tué Ron.

- Difficile à avaler, pas vrai? demanda Cronus en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre dans le Département des Mystères.

Ils boitèrent tout les deux une porte au fond de la pièce.

- Imagine ma surprise quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai découvert ce qu'est devenu le Ministère. Quel changement, Harry, quel changement.

Harry regarda l'homme avec curiosité.

- Comment vous souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé alors que personne d'autre ne s'en souvient?

Cronus ignora la question. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Et il n'y a pas que le Ministère qui a changé, le Ministre aussi. Dudley au pouvoir, ça met un peu de piquant, tu ne trouves pas?

Le laboratoire était pareil à celui qu'il avait quitté il y longtemps déjà. Harry boita vers une chaise et s'assit. Il garderait ses question pour plus tard pour le moment. Il répondit :

- Ouais, tu parles. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de lui.

- Pourtant, il en était capable! beugla Cronus et s'asseyant en face de Harry. Pense, Potter, tu as grandi avec lui. N'a-t-il pas eu envie des mêmes choses que Voldemort? Le pouvoir? Des partisans? Tourmenter ceux qu'il croyait inférieurs à lui? Il a même demandé à ses amis de l'appeler par un autre nom.

Cronus se frappa le genou, joyeux.

- Big D, c'est ça?

Harry considéra la chose. Cronus avait sans nul doute raison, mais un détail le déranger toujours.

- Dumbledore a-t-il supprimé les pouvoirs de Dudley dans toutes les réalités?

Cronus eut une violente crise de toux avant de répondre.

- Une question pour laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse, dit-il de sa voix rauque. Que des observations, des observations qui ne me paraissaient pas très sensées avant aujourd'hui. Dis-moi, Harry, qu'arrive-t-il à un enfant magique en situation de détresse?

Harry y songea un instant.

- Parfois, ils ont des explosions de magie qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler.

- AH! cria Cronus en pointant un doigt dégingandé vers Harry. Oui! Oui! Et Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ont dorloté cet enfant comme s'il allait se briser. Il était gâté, avait tout ce qu'il voulait, et pourquoi?

Cronus s'avança sur son siège.

- Bien sûre, oui, ils étaient peut-être juste de mauvais parents… ou…

Il ouvrit les main vers Harry, le pressant de finir son raisonnement pour lui.

- Ils avaient peur qu'il dévoile des pouvoirs magiques? termina Harry.

- Précisément, précisément! ricana bruyamment Cronus. Et c'est ce qu'il y a de brillant avec les voyages dans le temps. Plein de secrets bien cachés sont soudainement dévoilés. Je me demande si ce gouvernement totalitaire avec Dudley pour Ministre avait toujours été une possibilité, même dans toutes les autres réalités.

- Alors vous avez bien fait cela auparavant? demanda Harry, désireux d'en savoir plus. Je veux dire, j'ai vu votre tombe à Godric's Hollow…

- Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr que tu trouverais mon cadavre, enterré sous la terre de ce cimetière? demanda Cronus.

Harry se recula sur sa chaise.

- Où d'autre pourrait-il bien être?

- Les apparences, comme ont dit, peuvent être trompeuses, répondit Cronus. Tu aurais dû faire des recherches, oh oui, tu aurais dû. Alors, tu ne serais pas aussi ignorant, n'est-ce pas?

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Un homme ne peut pas voyager au-delà des limites de la période durant laquelle il a vécu! fit Cronus. Je croyais que tu aurais figuré cela, depuis le temps. Autrement, il aurait été plus efficace de voyager plus loin, dans l'enfance de Voldemort par exemple, non?

- J'en ai assez des devinettes! explosa finalement Harry, cognant la table de son poing, ce qui renversa plusieurs bouteilles de potion. Vous ne faites que parler en énigmes. Pourquoi essayez-vous de m'aider, bon sang?

- Qu'aimerais-tu entendre, dis-moi? demanda Cronus. N'est-ce pas toi qui restes assis, seul dans ton coin, à te demander si tu n'aurais pas pu sauver plus de vies?

- Ma vie était très bien! cria Harry. Vous êtes venu à moi pendant un moment de faiblesse et vous m'avez séduit avec vos idées sombres et votre magie noire.

- Tu parles comme si tu n'étais pas capable de tomber dans cet enfer sans que quelqu'un d'autre ne t'y pousse, hurla Cronus. Mais crois-moi bien quand je te dis que tu es très capable de commettre de telles atrocités tout seul.

- Vraiment? rétorqua Harry. Vous aviez besoin de moi pour accomplir quelque chose. Vous m'avez renvoyé dans le temps!

Harry était accusé de vouloir mettre tout le blâme sur Cronus.

Cronus quitta son siège et se leva, dominant Harry de toute sa taille.

- Évidemment j'avais besoin de toi pour quelque chose! gronda-t-il, ses yeux toujours camouflés par sa cape. Comment veux-tu que je répare les dégâts dans l'état où je suis?

Il sortit sa baguette et désintégra toute une- pile de livres au hasard.

- Maintenant, dis-moi, Harry Potter, qu'as-tu changé d'autre?

- Vous m'avez manipulé? questionna violemment Harry.

- Ta femme, dit Cronus en rangeant sa baguette dans sa cape. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

- En quoi ça vous regarde? demanda Harry, avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un violent coup de poing en plein ventre. Pourquoi vous en soucier?

Cronus se mit à trembler de colère.

- QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ À GINNY?

Harry ravala sa salive.

- Je… je l'ai transformée en Horcruxe et… elle… elle a dû mourir…

Cronus retomba sur sa chaise en riant comme si quelque chose s'était brisé dans sa cervelle.

- Ginny, un Horcruxe, marmonna-t-il. Ça, c'est nouveau en tout cas.

- De quoi vous parlez? fit Harry.

Cronus secoua la tête.

- Tu m'as demandé comment je me souviens de tout ce qui ce passe quand une nouvelle réalité apparaît, pas vrai? demanda-t-il, son ricanement se transformant en crise de toux.

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, il leva sa main âgée vers son capuchon. Harry remarqua des mots gravés dans sa main droite et il ne savait pas s'il ne les avait simplement pas vus avant ou si c'était Cronus qui ne voulait pas que Harry les voie. Les doigts de l'homme agrippèrent le capuchon et l'abaissèrent lentement, révélant des yeux clairs, couleur émeraude, et des cheveux emmêlés, couleur de corbeau.

Harry devint livide.

- La réponse est toute simple pourtant, non? murmura Cronus.

Il releva ses cheveux au-dessus de son front collant de sueur et, presque invisible sous une série de rides creuses, on pouvait voir sa cicatrice estompée, qui avait l'étrange forme d'un éclair.

- Je suis toi.

_**TAN TAN TAN Sur ce je vous laisse environ une semaine pour digérer! Bon, si je décide de traduire plus vite, ça pourrait être un peu moins, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'encouragements… des reviews peut-être? Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire de Justin (Thejeaoulone)! À la prochaine!**_

_**xxx**_

_**Ginny374**_


End file.
